Fate Legacy
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: "La familia original de Shirou no era normal. Sus hallazgos y magia única ha terminado en las manos de su último heredero: Shirou. Y es con ese legado que él se convertirá en algo más allá de lo ordinario ,mas allá de lo humano , mas allá de lo mortal: un héroe. Esta es la historia del rey de las armas" Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Fate/Legacy.**

**Fate stay night no me pertenece sino a Type-moon.**

"**La familia original de Shirou no era normal. Sus hallazgos y magia única ha terminado en las manos de su último heredero: Shirou. Y es con ese legado que él se convertirá en algo más allá de lo ordinario" posible Harem. **

**En este fic se hará unos cambios y las cosas serán un poco diferentes, nada grave más será a base de los sucesos que ocurrirán, como el efecto mariposa, un solo cambio transforma todo. En fin, como les dije habrá términos que otros usan con seguridad pero hay algunos que yo uso y en algunos casos me podría equivocar, como tal si yo me refiero a Reality Marble como realidad mármol entonces ese será mi modo aun cuando algunos colegas míos comentaron que así no era, lo siento pero siento que es mejor así, en fin acepto comentarios de otros y críticas por igual así eso me ayudara. Por otro lado al referirme al termino Type es la forma de señalar a los Tipo lunar o tipo mercurio y demás en conjunto, no sé cómo se le dice en español porque no he visto Tsukihime, como tal si alguien desea corregirme ese error sería muy bien aceptado. **

**La trama es sencilla ¿y si la familia original de Shirou fuera de magus muy notables? Pues para saber más tendrán que leerlo, Espero que le guste mi fic.**

* * *

_El legado._

**Algunas veces las historias comienzan con las cosas más improbables.**

_-El estudio de la realidad mármol o esfera de realidad está prohibido, básicamente solo los apóstoles muertos o verdaderos antepasados o demonios o los Type pueden lograr tal hazaña._

_-Pero… ¿es posible estudiar sobre realidades mármol?_

_-Sí, si es que estás loco, hacer esa investigación no solo te ganas una designación de sellados y cazados hasta la muerte por los Enforcer de la torre del reloj o los ejecutadores de la iglesia y para rematar el estudio de realidad mármol lleva a la locura a quienes investiga esa arte e incluso a verdaderos antepasados no han logrado conseguir esa habilidad. Solo la princesa blanca de los verdaderos antepasados tiene una parecida y eso es un mármol fantasma (Marble Phantasm)_

_-…..oh ya veo, pues bien, supongo que no vale la pena, es decir ¿Quién buscaría saber algo que le conduciría a la locura? No valdría la pena._

En un cierto sentido seria cierto pero la vida de un magus no se rige por la normalidad o el sentido común. Nuestra historia comenzaría realmente unas siete generaciones atrás (por promedio serían unos 650 años atrás) cuando un hombre conocido como Mitarashi Yashamaru entro a la torre del reloj , como él era japonés y un magus de primera generación rápidamente fue repudiado y rechazado por todos sus compañeros , como tal Yashamaru termino odiando y temiendo profundamente a la torre del reloj con la asociación de magos y aún más al ser espectador de las atrocidades que hacían a los magus sobresaliente que por casualidades y demás terminaban descubriendo o poseyendo por accidente una habilidad única y propia para después recibir el "honor" de recibir una designación de sellado que básicamente terminaban siendo una rata de laboratorio y ser torturado hasta la muerte e incluso más allá de la misma ya que su propio cuerpo no se le da un digno entierro ,todo aras para la investigación y el descubrimiento de una manera de ir a los registros Akashiko. Yashamaru al igual que cualquier magus tenía el deseo de ir a Akasha y saber lo todo pero los medios que hacían la torre del reloj le marco tanto que al terminar sus estudios normales , después de pasar toda una media década de desprecio y señalamiento el dejo la institución y se lanzó a vivir como ermitaño y como él fue un magus de primera generación absolutamente nadie le prestó atención y ni fue acordado en lo más mínimo pero estaba bien porque él deseaba que sea así ya que en el medio de una noticia sobre un designado de sellado en particular Yashamaru ideo su propio estilo que pasaría a sus descendientes para la búsqueda de Akasha.

Realidad mármol.

Y estando en la torre del reloj era una locura porque podría recibir una designación de sellado o simplemente ser asesinado por su investigación pero Yashamaru fue listo , el no comenzó sus estudios de esa oscura y prohibida arte de inmediato sino ideo un método que garantice el estudio prologando de las realidad mármol a sus descendientes aun con algunos hayan sido llevados a la locura e incluso estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su cordura más que solo para continuar su investigación , por muy moral que fuera él era un magus después de todo , le tomo años crear e investigar medidas para el comienzo de la investigación más grande porque sabía que no sería fácil pero el entendía que posiblemente de una manera u otra algún descendiente suyo lograría encontrar o crear una realidad mármol propia.

Véase que el pensamiento de Yashamaru en cómo llegar a Akasha es el uso de una realidad mármol, la habilidad de traer el mundo interior al exterior, Yashamaru cree que si el usuario tiene el deseo único de llegar a Akasha entonces su mundo interior tendría una entrada que rompería el tejido del espacio-tiempo permitiéndose así una entrada a los registros Akashiko ¿Cómo el usuario puede crear la entrada con una realidad mármol? ¿Cuánto Prana gasta? ¿Cómo el usuario alterara su realidad mármol a su gusto y que se crea dicha puerta a Akasha? ¿Cuánto tiempo puede efectuarse si se logra la realidad mármol? O lo más sencillo ¿Cómo lograr la adquisición de una realidad mármol? Tantas preguntas, tantos misterios y tantos retos, ya se veían como uno se volvía loco pero por eso Yashamaru sabía que aun con todo él no podía lograr toda esa investigación en esa vida y es por ello que estaba dispuesto a tirar su cordura para que así su descendiente pudiera estudiar su cuerpo y mente para la investigación. Yashamaru prefiere ser estudiado por sus seres queridos por el bien de la investigación que por unos malnacidos arrogantes chupadores de sangre ambiciosos de la torre del reloj lo cual sabría sería algo que él no aceptaría ni hasta en la muerte.

Mitarashi Yashamaru se le podía reconocer como un genio debido a todos los preparativos que hizo ante el legado de investigación que daría a sus descendientes , uno de ellos es una cresta mágica especial en la cual hace un especie de contrato con varios magus uniéndose sus circuitos mágicos a la mismas cresta y demás para crear un colectivo en la cual la cresta al pasar las generaciones se volvería muchísimo más fuerte, para resumirlo la cresta aunque este implantada en un solo magus este estará conectado a otros por lo que las investigaciones ,contribuciones e incluso en momentos de crisis compartir Prana se pasaran a la cresta que proporcionara ayuda a todos los únicos por igual y el detalle más aterrador es que todos los conectados a la cresta podrá transferir sus circuitos mágicos voluntariamente aumentando su número muchísimo más que los de otras familias de sangre azul de la torre del reloj podrían hacer en generaciones. Y no fue compartida porque se ganaría una designación de sellado así de la nada y así son las cosas en la torre del reloj que en vez de usar tal invento glorioso para ayudarse entre todos en cambio se apoderarían de ello egoístamente. Por ello los descendientes terminando notando lo corrupto que era el sistema de esa organización y sabía bien que muchas familias matarían por tener en sus manos tal innovación única.

Así Yashamaru comenzó su investigación y experimento haber obtenido una base muy oculta en un lugar lejano a Londres, teniendo dos hijos ya capacitado en lo que le esperaba investigar y finalmente lo necesario para lo que vendría y así Mitarashi Yashamaru comenzó a estudiar y experimentar sobre realidad mármol. Y como predijo al principio y quince años después, posteriormente de haber pasado su cresta mágica de primera generación a uno de sus hijos, se volvió loco. Al parecer la realidad del porque el estudio de ese milagro de Magecraft volvía loco a quienes investigan sobre ella se debía que a paso lógico es que para hacer una realidad mármol es sacar el mundo interior del usuario al exterior y entonces el primer paso era la construcción de uno que representaba el ser del usuario y fue un trabajo notable ya que crear un mundo mental usando Prana fue un duro trabajo y que sería perfeccionado por uno de sus hijos en un arte para proteger la mente de manipulación mental o alteración de la misma que llamo Oclumancia además era un arte que permitía al usuario calmar sus emociones o enfocarse mejor o guardar mejor recuerdo y conocimiento , como tal el problema erradica al sacar el mundo interior al exterior ya que literalmente estaba sacando toda su mente en forma de Prana a la realidad , la cuestión es que con toda Magecraft esta sufre desgaste por la consciencia de la tierra Gaia pero la forma bastarda de Yashamaru en expulsar su mundo interior que al no ser refinado saco toda su mente la cual fue golpeada y dañada por Gaia lo que le conduce a la locura aunque la realidad era que simplemente su mente fue destruida pero su prueba y posterior estudio de sus hijos llegaron la cuestión que el punto principal es sacar un mundo interior sin interferir a la mente y que el usuario no sea afectado.

Así generaciones pasaron, los descendientes de Mitarashi Yashamaru jamás se acercaron a la torre del reloj e incluso Londres debido a los peligros que los mismo y la iglesia puede serle, vamos, que sus bases de estudios eran lugares extraños como áfrica o tierra escondidas en las montañas en Canadá o Groenlandia, claro está que todo eso fue muy difícil ante la época que era en esos tiempos. Gracias a las innovaciones locas de Yashamaru los números de circuitos que habían en la cresta Mitarashi eran de por si 135 o incluso más de ello ya que cada generación sus poseedores han tenido varios hijos que se han enlazado a la cresta y los hermanos de los patriarca también tienen descendientes el numero colectivos de miembros del clan Mitarashi eran de por si toda una colonia. La desventaja mejor es que deseosos de estar apartados de otros magus de otras familias menores o mayores las madres (o algunos casos padres) eran personas comunes y corrientes, algunas excepciones con magus de primera generación, por lo que no se agregó muchas habilidades diversas a la cresta pero eso no quitaba el punto de todo el poderío que era la cresta Mitarashi. Su investigación sobre realidad mármol se mantuvo constante y experimentación pura logrando descubrir mucho sobre aquel milagro mágico pero tuvo sus terribles costos en la perdida de miembros de la familia Mitarashi aunque consiguieron averiguar algunos puntos en estudiar otras hazañas similares a través de vista y estudios de la princesa blanca de los verdaderos antepasados Arcueid Brunestud no sin mucho resultado en realidad considerando lo poderosa y reservada que era aquella vampiro antiguo.

Claro está que la familia Mitarashi se centraron en aprender otra artes mágicas e incluso estudiaron los hechizos simples como Grabation air y Refuerzo ya que pensaban que con el dominio de esas artes podría manifestarse correctamente una realidad mármol ya que en si se estaba creando algo con Prana y con refuerzo se pensó en hacer más fuerte la proyección de la realidad mármol , si resulto ser cierto o no es difícil de decir pero la familia Mitarashi en dos generaciones después fueron capaces de ser diestro en esos dos hechizos hereditariamente. Pero entonces golpeo la tragedia , uno de sus miembros en la quinta generación logro lo deseado y proyecto con mucha dificultad un especie de Pseudo-realidad mármol gracias a una mecánica avanzada de Grabation air y Oclumancia pero entonces su proyección aunque duro diez segundo se le podía considerar un éxito aun cuando el usuario de tal evento falleció por uso excesivo de sus circuitos mágicos pero la consciencia de Gaia al parecer fue muchísimo más afectada de lo que uno podría esperar , al parecer la Pseudo-realidad mármol fue de una manera no natural a tal extremo por lo que envió un modo de exterminar la causa de tal molestia:** Murder primate** ,el primer verdadero antepasado y la bestia de Gaia. La consecuencia de la invocación de la bestia blanca fue todo un pueblo destruido, casi todo excepto unos seis miembros de la familia Mitarashi asesinados, más de diez mil muertos, una llamada de atención de toda la asociación de magos y la iglesia en todo su conjunto dando a entender lo mortal que es aquella bestia comparada a una fuerza de la naturaleza. La familia Mitarashi tuvieron que cesar sus investigaciones y escapar a cualquier lugar para así no ser notado por la asociación de magos y la torre del reloj por lo que regresaron al país de origen de su fundador y eso sería Japón; Fuyuki. Como tal curiosamente llegaron al inicio de lo que sería el ritual toque del cielo o más tardar y mejor reconocidas como la santa guerra del santo grial.

Obviamente ellos no participaron en la primera guerra del grial ya que tenían números muy bajos además sinceramente no estaban interesados pero igual enviaron algunos de sus familiares especiales diseñados en la tercera generación , mosquitos muy pequeños e indetectables capaces de trasmitir en palabras cualquier información guardada , por lo que supieron mucho sobre el ritual toque del cielo , después de todo la primera guerra fue más una discusión de ancianos que una guerra y algunas veces en discusiones los involucrados dicen más de lo que no deben de decir. Ya al tiempo de la segunda guerra ya habían repuesto algunos de sus miembros aumentando más el poder de su cresta pero tuvieron dificultades ya con el jefe de la familia Tohsaka y Makiri además de un altercado de unos de sus miembros con un homúnculo Einzbern. Llego entonces un punto en donde la familia Mitarashi deseaba desesperadamente llegar al éxito de su investigación de una vez por toda; tener una propia realidad mármol, por lo tanto dio con todo en la tercera guerra del santo grial. La elegida para competir en aquella batalla fue Mitarashi Sasha, maestra del Servant Caster o conocido en vida como **Abe no Seimei**: juntos lucharon sin cesar contra los otros magus notables en la tercera guerras lo cuales eran los miembros de las tres familias fundadores, Tohsaka con su Servant Lancer , Makiri o conocido posteriormente como Matou con su Servant Assassin y el representante de los Einzbern con su extraño e inútil Servant Avenger como igual a las hermanas gemelas Edelfelt y sus dos versiones Servant Saber además de la amenaza del grupo magus llamado Yggdmillennia con sus Servants Archer y Rider que intentaron tomar todo el ritual toque del cielo con propósitos desconocidos mas solo lograron robar el grial menor y ni mucho se podría contar sobre la situación con el apogeo de la guerra mundial y los otros grupos que intentaban sabotear la guerra del grial. Cabe decir que es una suerte que Fuyuki sobrevivió al tal suceso.

Sasha perdió obviamente pero al menos logro no revelar la existencia de su familia o dejar su cuerpo para los monstruos que eran los Tohsaka y Matou para que ellos pudieran descubrir sus secretos además como un bono se obtuvo conocimiento de su Servant Caster o abe no Seimei que en vida fue un gran demonologo y creador de runas japonesas anti-demoniacas y siendo clase Caster logro crear bases muy fuertes fortificadas para la familia Mitarashi pero la desventaja seria que el daño de la guerra disminuyo su número además de sus experimentos con su investigación de realidad mármol llevo a solo cinco miembros vivos después de la tercera guerra del grial y fue sesenta años después que la tragedia golpeo duro nuevamente, al apogeo de la cuarta guerra del santo del grial que estaban en la últimas ,con tantos Servants moviéndose en toda la ciudad sus movimientos fueron limitados ya que Matou Zouken había estado extendiendo sus familiares en toda Fuyuki pero los Mitarashi lograron mantenerse a salvo de la vigilancia de Tokiomi Tohsaka y los familiares de Zouken pero fue en la final de la batalla , en el evento que sería conocido como el gran incendio de Fuyuki que los miembros de la familia Mitarashi estaban en las ultimas.

-¡rápido! ¡tenemos que sellar todas nuestra información a la cresta, no podemos dejarlo así o sino será destruido!-Grito con urgencia una mujer anciana de cabello rojo con urgencia mientras a su lado se encontraba un hombre de pelo marrón brillante, su pelo era debido a su ascendencia mezclada de sus antepasados a ir de un lugar a otro además de tener parientes de sangre mezclada como antepasados americanos , ingleses , canadiense , japoneses y demás nacionales como tal su familia tenía una particularidad de tener cabello de colores brillantes y resaltables aunque cuanto se metan en su magia a extremo sus cabellos adquieren otro color que demuestran su rango siendo rojo para quienes se centran en más en experimentación e información que en el arte mágico en sí mismo ,negro para quienes han llegado a la locura en invocar una realidad mármol y blanco o en algunos casos morado para quienes han llegado a un estado de maestría en la arte que tanto se han centrado como también que están en su mejor momento y en cierto sentido cuando finalmente están maduros como magus excepcionales de la familia Mitarashi.

La anciana en específico estaba guardando memorias en una cresta mágica guardada cuidadosamente en un hexágono hecho de vidrio especial, vertiendo toda la información que ha memorizado de los libros que tanto leyó y cuido en su vida como una gran sabia en la familia y que ha vivido por mucho más que se esperaría en la línea Mitarashi y más cuando ella misma observo en las memorias de la tercera guerra de su hija Mitarashi Sasha.

-¡¿No deberíamos de irnos, matriarca-sama?!-Le inquirió a su modo el hombre a su lado, si uno se daría cuenta olía humo por todas partes lo cual hacia toser un poco al hombre aunque la mujer anciana intentaba concentrarse en su tarea. El hombre iba a volver a hablar pero entonces la mujer le tomo del hombro y le sacudió.

-¡no seas imbécil y ve por Ichirou que necesito trasmitirle la cresta de la familia!

-¡espera! ¡¿Por qué no simplemente nos vamos?! ¡La integración de la cresta mágica sin preparación sería peligrosa para Ichirou! ¡Tenemos que irnos rápido!

¡BOOOMMM!

-¡Es por eso que nos estamos moviendo! ¡Toda la zona está baja en llamas, Hayate! ¡Estamos a punto de morir incinerados y no voy a poner en peligro todo el legado de la familia así y no incorporare la cresta directamente al pequeño Ichirou, no, convertiré la cresta en un arma conceptual! ¡Ahora ve por el!-Grito con fuerza la mujer mientras iba a otro estante y cogía un gran tomo mientras más explosiones y sonidos de diferentes procedencia se escuchaba por fuera, Mitarashi Hayate hizo una mueca más hizo lo que la matriarca le pidió y rápidamente salió de la habitación encontrándose en un pasillo y en donde la ventana mostraba el inicio de un terrible y que el sabia maldito incendio además el gran hoyo oscuro en el cielo no le daba muy buena espina. El con urgencia se dirigió rápidamente hacia una habitación un poco lejano de donde se encontraba y entro en ella encontrando a un niño de siete años de cabello rojo que dormía un poco incómodo tanto por el calor por igual el aire siniestro de la misma. Hayate hizo una mueca pequeña mientras tomaba al niño entre sus brazos y rápidamente salió corriendo aunque tuvo que tirarse al suelo ya que otra casa exploto a lado de la suya debido a la extensión del incendio que entro en contacto con la línea de gas y él se aseguró que su hijo estuviera en buen estado y aunque se despertó además de verse asustado estaba bien , abrazando aún más a su hijo él se irguió y Hayate se levantó del suelo para después volver a correr teniendo a su pequeño junto suyo.

Su hijo Mitarashi Ichirou era el menor de sus tres hijos ,ellos eran de la primera rama de la familia por lo que se suponían que estarían a salvos en la mansión secreta de la familia pero entonces la segunda rama de la familia de la nada fueron atacados según pudieron saber a través de pura investigación por el Servant Caster y su maestro homicida , la búsqueda para matar al maestro y al Servant termino llevándose a sus primos , esposa y el secuestro y aunque doliera admitirlo como nunca el asesinato de sus otros dos hijos dejándole a él , a su tía abuela paterna Mitarashi Chizuru , matriarca actual de la familia Mitarashi y su hijo Ichirou como los únicos restante de la poderosa pero secreta familia Mitarashi. Su hijo teniendo pelo rojo era considerando como la esperanza de obtener el premio de la familia ya que al nacer con un pelo rojo le daba hablaba de la habilidad de aprender instintivamente algunas de las habilidades de la familia y posiblemente él sea capaz de encontrar la última pieza para la invocación de una realidad mármol además de poseer una fuerte afinidad al elemento fuego ,40 circuitos mágicos de categoría B+ y tener como origen una capacidad notable llamada **adaptabilidad** que le permitía adaptarse exitosamente todo aquello que pudiera aprender como tal Ichirou tenía la capacidad de tener armas conceptuales sin ningún problema en su interior. El ya veía la razón del porque la matriarca quería a Ichirou ya que no estaba listo para recibir la cresta aun pero con tenerla como arma conceptual en su interior no se perdería y no recibiría daño a causa del incendio sobrenatural , ahora su preocupación es escapar.

-¡menos mal que llegaste, muchacho! ¡ahora ven aquí que ya guarde toda la información en la cresta!-Grito con urgencia la anciana Chizuru saliendo de la habitación teniendo la mencionada cresta dentro de su protección especial , la cresta ha sido protegida y actualizada con toda la mejores protecciones y funciones para hacer muchas cosas que otras crestas no pueden hacer , eso es lo que hacía a la familia Mitarashi es poderosa debido a sus números de miembros a través de la historia en colaborar juntos y con confianza han hecho invenciones fuera de lo ordinario. Ella sin contemplación se acercó a Hayate y poso la cresta frente al pecho de Ichirou y con pura concertación la cresta se convirtió en una onda de luz que se fundió en el pecho del pequeño pelirrojo. El niño murmuro adolorido pero a más tardar no grito ya que él ha sido enseñando en soportar el dolor además tenía miedo más que dolor. Algo sucedía y le tenía aterrado. Chizuru observo que la cresta fue infundida dentro de Ichirou satisfactoriamente y observando a su sobrino asintió antes de comenzar a correr siendo seguido por el hombre-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, ya active las runas y salas de autodestrucción que destruirá todo en cinco minutos! ¡Tenemos que llegar a la base al norte! ¡Cuida por lo que más quiera a Ichirou, Hayate, él es el legado de la familia Mitarashi!

-¡Si señora!-Exclamo sabiendo esa verdad Hayate pero él lo dijo más porque era su hijo que por la investigación de su familia, ya perdió a su esposa Anko y a sus dos hijos mayores, no perdería a Ichirou, él se juró. Así el junto a la mujer mayor y al niño salieron de la pequeña casa en aquella zona observando el gran avance del incendio y él se preguntó qué tal horroroso fue la cuarta guerra como para que las cosas hayan terminado así.

Sin darle importancia siguió corriendo junto a su tía pero incluso entonces la situación empeoro y el gran hoyo negro del cielo exploto enviando fuego por todos lados y Hayate sintió miedo, no por el sino en su hijo y al escuchar un grito observo horrorizado a su tía ser consumida por la caída de un especie de lodo negro y ser engullida por llamas demoniacas. Hayate corrió con fuerza pero cenizas ,más de ese lodo negro y el fuego caía por todos lados antes de que una casa estallara y el cayera al suelo , el gimió mientras escuchaba a su hijo llorar fuertemente pero Hayate no se dejó vencer sino uso un poco de Magecraft y siguió corriendo pero sabía que no podría sobrevivir por lo que usando un hechizo de protección que se aprendio del Caster de la tercera guerra en su hijo ,Hayate vertió todo su poder en su hijo y espero que el sobreviviera antes de que un gran poste incendiando le cayera encima partiéndole una pierna , él sabía que ahí el no sobreviviría pero el tiro a Ichirou que se levantó mirando a todo lado con horror.

-¡Ichirou! ¡Corre por favor, hijo, corre! ¡CORRE, HIJO!

-¡Papi! ¡No! ¡Papi levántate!

-¡ICHIROU, POR FAVOR, HIJO CORRE! ¡HAZLO HIJO, YO TE ALCANZO, TE LO ASEGURO! ¡HAZLO ICHIROU!-Era una mentira y por la mirada de su hijo supuso que el igual también lo sabía, el niño se acercó y abrazo su padre con desesperación deseando estar con él pero el miedo era mayor y su padre le suplicaba que continuara por lo que el niño después de besar en la frente a su padre salió corriendo llorando profundamente, las llamas no le afectaran por ese momento pero habría un límite y más que eran llamas maldecidas por lo que la protección no dudaría mucho. Hayate lloro un poco al ver a su hijo correr por todo lo que pudiera y oro a todo lo que exista que el sobreviva y así las llamas a su alrededor le consumió y su ultimo pensamiento es que su hijo viviera como el deseara.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

-_¿Alguna vez seré tan feliz al salvar alguien?-_El una vez conocido Mitarashi Ichirou miraba a un hombre de cabello negro mirándole con mucha felicidad después de haber encontrado un sobreviviente de gran incendio a raíz del final de la cuarta guerra del grial. Por otro lado Mitarashi Ichirou sobrevivió e incluso se ve ileso la triste verdad es que perdió tanto en el incendio , no era solo su memoria ,perdió su ser en especial , las llamas causada por la maldad de Angra mainyu no solo afectaba en la carne sino en el alma por lo que se explicaba que solo dos niños sobrevivieron en el punto Zero del incendio , la protección anti-demoniaca que evitaba que cualquier entidad oscura afectara al usuario que fue dada por el padre de Ichirou le protegió por un tiempo pero no podría durar para siempre así que Ichirou inconscientemente vertió de su magia a la protección perdiendo más de la mitad de sus circuitos mágicos y haciéndole de baja calidad , su afinidad de fuego tuvo que ser sacrificada ya que le permitió aún más moverse entre las llamas y su origen fue alterado en otra cosas hasta que dejo de existir , entonces su desesperación fue tal que inesperadamente fue quitado y contra cualquier lógica Ichirou comenzó a sacrificar sus emociones ,sus recuerdos y lo más importante su percepción de sí mismo dejándole completamente vacío para mantener la protección de su padre en su ser pero se llegó a un momento en que no podía dar más pero entonces Emiya Kiritsugu apareció y le salvo la vida.

Pero su tragedia fue lo que le dio finalmente lo que su familia estuvo buscando por siete generaciones y más de medio milenio; una realidad mármol. Su herencia sanguínea más perder su yo de sí mismo convirtiéndose en un ser distorsionado se le permitió tener un natural realidad mármol en sí mismo , claro está que si hubiera algún miembro de su familia presente y descubrir esta verdad entonces a Ichirou se le hubiera instruido el deseo de crear con una realidad mármol una entrada a Akasha pero eso no sería posible pero entonces hubo algo que cambio todo y es que Kiritsugu agrego como un arma conceptual al noble fantasma Avalon en Ichirou alterando el punto focal de la realidad mármol de Ichirou; si el Rider de la cuarta guerra del santo grial o conocido en vida como Iskander , el rey de conquistadores demostró con su realidad mármol **Ionioi Hetairoi** que cada cual tiene una función única y singularidad , como la de Rider es la materialización de todos sus compañeros y amigos en toda su cruzada hacia concluir su sueño en ir a Oceanus , como tal aunque no completa y sin desarrollarse la inclusión de Avalon al ser de Ichirou le permitirá a su realidad mármol tener la capacidad de resonar con noble fantasmas…

¿Cómo?

Pues en esencial con tener la mente sin memoria y un alma vacía, Mitarashi Ichirou ya dejó de existir. Era totalmente una pizarra en blanco que puede ser manejada….y curiosamente él se llamaría Shirou (Shiro significa blanco en japonés) posteriormente. Desde ahora hasta su muerte. La historia en otros mundos contara de la vida del niño huérfano que se llamara a si mismo Shirou teniendo solo un recuerdo parcial de su antiguo nombre, el viviría sin saber jamás de sus orígenes y eso es debido que su padre o la matriarca Chizuru nunca pudo integrarle la cresta como arma conceptual perdiéndose en el incendio la prueba de la existencia de la familia Mitarashi pero en esta historia no se dio el caso.

* * *

**Varios meses después.**

Emiya Kiritsugu poso la última nota en la pila de papeles en la mesa frente suyo , su rostro era quizás toda una obra de arte y por suerte Taiga no se encontraba ya que se había llevado a Shirou a pasar el rato con ella toda la tarde ya que el niño era muy pasivo y callado para ser considerado normal aunque era entendible debido al horrible trauma en la que fue encontrando, Kiritsugu por otro lado igual también pensaba en su hijo adoptivo Shirou y no podía evitar gemir con incredulidad ante lo que leyó en esos momentos o igual también la cresta mágica bien protegida a lado de aquellos papeles que representaba toda la situación en la que recién se acabó de meter. La historia y ascendencia de la familia verdadera de Shirou o más bien Mitarashi Ichirou. Kiritsugu ya haberse asentado con su hijo adoptivo en aquella mansión que el compro hace meses atrás a raíz de la guerra del grial pensó que nada exaltado pasaría aunque su hijo le había preguntando si le enseñara un poco de magia teniendo como respuesta un firme no , Kiritsugu no quería meterle en tal vida además incluso si le daba su cresta eso simplemente aseguraba que Shirou tendría una vida maldita con los demás magus tanto por la xenofobia de la torre del reloj con los japoneses y la vendetta que le tenían los Einzbern y los Archibald ,ni siquiera contar a todos sus antiguos enemigos que tuvo en su trabajos como Freelancer. No. Meter a Shirou en ese mundo era un sufrimiento que no quería darle.

Pero todo eso cambio hace dos días.

Kiritsugu no es un magus normal ,es más , era considerando un hereje al no estudiar más de su legado familiar pero de igual forma el aprendio por sí mismo algunos hechizos Magecraft aunque simples en realidad como refuerzo , análisis estructural y Grabation air con algunos conocimientos de campos limitados que aprendio de su madre adoptiva Natalia Kaminski y de algunos de los tomos prestados de los Einzbern pero igual los tres primeros hechizos eran muy necesarios ya que le permitió hacer muchos de sus trabajos más rápidos y eficientemente , análisis estructural en especial fue uno de sus hechizos más usados ya que así le permitió analizar muchas cosas en sus misiones o incluso para reconocer características de sus víctimas ya que algunos designación de sellados han ido tan lejos para esconderse que cambiaron sus rostros tanto por magia o por vía mundana , como tal Kiritsugu aunque no sabía mucho él tenía sus trucos a la mano. Como tal cuando uso análisis estructural a fondo en Shirou solo para comprobar por si Avalon seguía funcionado encontró una anomalía y entonces el forzó más análisis estructural encontrando aparte de Avalon había dos cosas más integrado en Shirou.

Cosas anormales.

En otros mundos al no haber notado esa irregularidad Kiritsugu no hubiera aprendido de ello pero en este Kiritsugu termino encontrando la cresta Mitarashi y lo que sería una realidad mármol y él no era estúpido ya que sabía que su hijo adoptivo perdió la memoria por lo que no sabría cómo llego esa cresta dentro suyo como arma conceptual pero la sorpresa al saber lo que escondía su hijo le lleno de pavor que por lo que con una calma sin igual saco la cresta de Shirou e inmediatamente fue a estudiarla para saber más de lo que en verdad sucedía , por suerte Shirou estaba muy dormido después de haber trabajado en los toques finales de la reparación de una parte del cobertizo , por lo tanto no se dio cuenta de lo que Kiritsugu logro sacar de su cuerpo. La cresta se le podía considerar como la cresta más perfecta de todas , haría que los magus dejaran de tirar a sus hijos restantes y hacerles trabajar en conjunto añadiendo cada uno sus circuitos mágicos al morir por lo que por cada generación se le podía agregar como mínimo unos sesenta circuitos mágicos además con la múltiple persona conectada a la cresta creaban un colectivo de varias informaciones , experimentos y demás , era algo que toda la torre del reloj destruiría lo que fuera para conseguirlo , no , la codicia era tal que literalmente se armaría una guerra civil en la asociación de magos no solo para las familias que desean tal poder para sí mismos sino a aquellos niños rechazados por sus familiares que desean una cresta única para sí mismo.

La situación era peor que ello.

Saber que su hijo adoptivo tenía una realidad mármol en su interior le parecía gracioso y sorpresivo que la familia de Shirou investigaba exactamente el mismo tema, quizás su linaje le permitió tener por fin el premio que la familia pareció desear pero Shirou no tenía memoria de su antigua vida aun cuan joven sea por lo que tener la ambición de llegar a Akasha no podía ser posible. Kiritsugu entendía de verdad porque esta familia jamás se mostró al mundo mágico e incluso le apoyaba pero con sola su existencia podría desencadenar quizás una gran tormenta de destrucción por todos lados. El primer instinto de Kiritsugu era destruir la cresta usando una de sus balas pero….tantas coincidencia no podía ser posibles además con o sin cresta Shirou era a próxima vez un objetivo y considerando que en Fuyuki estaban los Tohsaka, los Matou y Kotomine Kirei se podía decir que es aunque sea por casualidad es posible que se descubra que Shirou tiene una realidad mármol.

No podía permitir eso.

Shirou era ahora su hijo adoptivo y la representación de que aun con todo el horror y destrucción que ha causado él a través de su vida como el Magus Killer al menos en su vida verdaderamente ha salvado a alguien por una vez. De una manera u otra Shirou estaba destinado a ser parte del mundo de los Magus ,no había de otra y el tendrá que pelear , sobrevivir y matar , desechar la cresta era como insultar todo el valor de los Mitarashi porque él tenía que admitir que sus artes e innovaciones son espectaculares y ni contar que tenía un glosario de pensamientos y recuerdos de los miembros que estuvieron unidos al colectivo de la cresta familiar ,así fue como Kiritsugu supo del sacrificio del padre de Shirou además de su antepasado Mitarashi Yashamaru o miembros notables como Mitarashi Sasha y Anko. Además sería un gran activo para Shirou por si deseaba sobrevivir.

El magus Killer pensó cuidadosamente lo que debería de hacer, él quería tener un poco de descanso ante su prematura muerte pero parecía ser que el mundo (o quizás Alaya o la raíz o dios lo quiera no, Zelretch) le dio una tarea más: la preparación de no solo su hijo sino de un heredero. Tendría que preparar a Shirou de toda la manera y era obvio que tenía que equiparlo con todo lo que pueda tanto en lo mágico como en lo mundano así que enseñarle armamento era lo lógico aunque un pensamiento le entro ¿y si el agregaba su cresta de la familia Emiya a la de Mitarashi? No sabía que era posible pero tenía que averiguar con más calma y preguntarle a algunos de su contacto para darle más apoyo de esto debido que él sabía que no era muy útil instruyendo a otros. Eso sí, él tenía que preguntarle a Shirou con rapidez su consentimiento ya que no tenía mucho tiempo para vivir y quería ver antes de su final que Shirou tiene el poder para defenderse , quizás sea mejor que él y su hijo vivan en otro lado , no podía confiar en los Tohsaka y Matou en Fuyuki. El gimió levemente ,tanto para planificar y poco tiempo para actuar pero él sabía bien que tenía que hacer primero ,activar los circuitos mágicos de su hijo , integrarle esa cresta mágica (aunque como él no lo sabía pero como nuevamente ha dicho , él tiene contacto que le debían unas) que es suya por derecho propio y enseñarle una filosofía que seguir , su hijo era muy poco emotivo y temía que el trauma del incendio le haya marcado tanto que no sepa cómo vivir ,debía de ver eso , debía de enseñarle las ganas de vivir a su hijo porque sin ella el no sobreviviría ,él tenía que; le había fallado a su antigua amiga de la infancia , a su madre adoptiva , a su esposa , a su amante y a su hija. No podía fallarle a Shirou. No podía.

Y no lo hará.

-Viejo, ya vine…-Kiritsugu alzo la mirada notando a su hijo entrar solo a la sala y por el estado de su ropa supuso que Taiga se entusiasmó con su hijo y terminaron jugando más de la cuenta, Kiritsugu tomo los papeles que él estuvo leyendo que eran el resumen la historia de la cresta Mitarashi y que el copio en esos papeles usando un hechizo básico, en los movió e igual le hizo una seña a su hijo que se acercó curioso para después sentarse a su lado. Kiritsugu con calma poso su mano en el hombro de Shirou mientras que con la otra mano atrajo la cresta mágica bien protegida en su protección de vidrio , Shirou la observo un poco curioso pero el parpadeo como si la hubiera visto antes sin saber porque o sin poder recordar en realidad. La cresta igual brillo levemente a la proximidad de su verdadero dueño-….papa…. ¿qué es eso?

-Esto Shirou, es el legado de tu familia, descubrí tu pasado un poco, hijo.

-No importa, de todos modos tú eres mi papa, lo demás no importa.

-Puede ser Shirou pero no se debe de olvidar a tus antepasados y más con lo que descubrí estudiando esto. Además ¿no te molesta saber quién eras antes de….bueno…? no importa ¿no deseas saber, hijo?

-….Un poco en verdad….entonces ¿Qué es exactamente eso?

-Como te lo dije Shirou , este es tu legado-Comento Kiritsugu con voz calmada y así comenzó a hablar un poco a su hijo de la situación ,no toda ya que su hijo adoptivo apenas tiene siete años aunque era muy maduro para su edad , una culpa más al trauma del incendio. Kiritsugu le explico a Shirou un poco de su legado familiar y más de la magia prometiéndole que le enseñaría Magecraft ya que él le necesitara para sobrevivir y triunfar. Sus palabras de una manera cambiaron un poco a Shirou, hablarle que él tenía un legado ,que él fue una vez parte de una poderosa y secreta familia , el peso sobre que su vida será anormal y que siempre podría ser cazado por los magus le dio una versión de su modo de ver distorsionado. Aún faltaba mucho para que se completara el ser que sería Emiya Shirou pero su origen y origen repentinamente comenzaron a cambiar ante la responsabilidad y futuro que se le dio al joven Emiya; en otros mundos su origen y elemento seria espada pero en este….una rareza se ha formado; su origen era **Espada y Escudo** con su elemento seria **Armas Nobles** ¿Cómo sucedió? El cambio solo empezó y solo se tenía que esperar lo que sería la vida de Emiya Shirou para explicar lo que él se convertirá. Con eso comenzamos con esta singular y un poco distorsionada historia….

Esta es la historia del ahora Emiya Shirou.

El Rey de las Armas.

El distorsionado.

El anormal.

El hereje.

El Faker.

El héroe.

Esta es su historia. Simplemente este es el comienzo de su historia…

**Continuara….**

* * *

**No tengo nada más que decir que sí que me esmere en esto, por favor si tienen algo que decir por favor prosigan pero eso sí, no dejen comentario ofensivos. Por otro lado lo de usar el apellido Mitarashi es solo una ocurrencia viendo un fic de Naruto, inventar nombres y demás no es lo mío en realidad, en fin el potencial de Shirou es super más que cualquier fic que ustedes hayan visto apuesto, mostrare sus pasos y demás en cómo alcanzar su poder, no creo que sea posible que el agregue la cresta Emiya en su cuerpo aunque no lo usaría mucho en realidad pero es eso o que él tenga dos códigos místicos monstruosos. Por otro lado estoy haciendo unas cosas nuevas u originales como tal, quizás sea un harem pero ¿con quiénes? Estoy considerando que si saber aparece o no ¿si ella aparece que dicen ustedes? O si no aparece ella ¿con quién el reemplazo? ¿Jeanne of Arc? ¿Nero? ¿Mordred? De igual forma agregare unas sagas a este fic con un Type y demás. Espero que haya sido de su gusto, dejen review. Les deseo suerte.**

**Toaneo07.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate/Legacy.**

**Fate stay night no me pertenece sino a Type-moon.**

"**La familia original de Shirou no era normal. Sus hallazgos y magia única ha terminado en las manos de su último heredero: Shirou. Y es con ese legado que él se convertirá en algo más allá de lo ordinario" posible Harem.**

**En este fic se hará unos cambios y las cosas serán un poco diferentes, nada grave más será a base de los sucesos que ocurrirán, como el efecto mariposa, un solo cambio transforma todo. En fin, como les dije habrá términos que otros usan con seguridad pero hay algunos que yo uso y en algunos casos me podría equivocar, como tal si yo me refiero a Reality Marble como realidad mármol entonces ese será mi modo aun cuando algunos colegas míos comentaron que así no era, lo siento pero siento que es mejor así, en fin acepto comentarios de otros y críticas por igual así eso me ayudara. Por otro lado al referirme al termino Type es la forma de señalar a los Tipo lunar o tipo mercurio y demás en conjunto, no sé cómo se le dice en español porque no he visto Tsukihime, como tal si alguien desea corregirme ese error sería muy bien aceptado.**

**La trama es sencilla ¿y si la familia original de Shirou fuera de magus muy notables? Pues para saber más tendrán que leerlo, Espero que le guste mi fic.**

* * *

_Conociendo su legado._

_**Bitácora de Mitarashi Apolonir: Generación 3: número de registro 14.**_

_Mi mundo mental finalmente se me ha mostrado, es curioso en verdad, mi deseo de obtener la manera de llegar a Akasha es muy fuerte pero mi mundo interior solo me muestra un mundo que representan mi ambición, determinación y mis cualidades humanas, he analizado mucho mi imagen mental intentando manipularla con calma, mi hermana Minerva ha llegado a un método en donde agregaría y quizás manipularía mi mundo interior ante mis propios deseos. Esperare con paciencia la culminación de su investigación para así continuar con la mía, por mientras practicare con Refuerzo, según escuche un rumor, se puede endurecer los músculos del cuerpo y demás con este hechizo. _

_**Bitácora de Mitarashi Apolonir: Generación 3: número de registro 35.**_

_Mi hermana ha muerto por un derrame cerebral pero gracias a una carta dejada por ella de antemano se me permitió estudiar su cerebro para encontrar la causa de la muerte prematura de mi hermana. Encontré que la muerte fue por un mal uso del Prana al cerebro al intentar alterar el mundo interior con Oclumancia, he encontrado el método seguro para lograr tal fin después del estudio del cerebro de mi hermana pero es mas con un entrenamiento mental en manipular su mundo interior sin uso de Prana porque así el cerebro explotaría. Lamento mucho lo que le sucedió a mi hermana pero el estudio del cerebro de minerva me ha llevado a un punto interesante._

_**Bitácora de Mitarashi Apolonir: Generación 3: número de registro 79.**_

_He llegado al punto de mi investigación, lastimosamente aunque pude lograr alterar a mi mundo interior con la Oclumancia a lo mucho cree un método para crear una defensa mental absoluta contra varios métodos de control mental pero no pude crear una representación mental de mi deseo de llegar a Akasha ,en cambio logre algo diferente y es crear un nuevo "artefacto" de Magecraft nunca antes visto que he decidido llamar órgano de estudio absolutos y efectivos o OESE, se podía decir que era un órgano nuevo hecho de Prana que al instalarse a un magus permitía que este guarde absolutamente todo lo que sus sentidos perciben sin causar algún daño al cerebro e igual es un órgano implantado que permite la regulación de Prana en el cerebro sin dañarse. Con este método he podido resolver parcialmente lo que ocurre a quienes intentan sacar su mundo interior al exterior para intentar proyectar una realidad mármol en la realidad, con este órgano Magecraft puede prevenir el daño cerebral de Gaia._

_**Bitácora de Mitarashi Fleur: Generación 4: número de registro 12.**_

_Por fin, he logrado completar el avance más allá del OESE, ahora que fue agregado a la cresta mágica Mitarashi y alterarlo convirtiéndole en parte de un arma conceptual todos los conectados a la cresta podrán acceder a ella sin tener que implantarlo en su cuerpo pero no solo eso sino si mi investigación resulta correcta entonces en dos generaciones miembros de los Mitarashi nacidos tendrán propiamente ese órgano en su ser aun sin instalado la cresta de la familia. Esto ayudara a mantener una memoria gloriosa, una gran fuerza mental, la capacidad de usar magia a base de su mente sin sufrir mucho daño a corto plazo, tener un glosario de información que antes era imposible y al momento en que se logre una realidad mármol entonces el usuario a mas tardar lo único que tendrá que gastar seria Prana para invocar tal milagro._

* * *

Shirou leyó aquella información con un poco de confusión a primera vista antes de que parpadeara y entendiera a su modo con palabras simples: tenía una característica única que le permitía regular Prana a través de su cerebro para que este no se dañara además de explicar su habilidad de memorizar las cosas, guardar información y según parecía ayudaría a que la erosión de Gaia no destruyera su mente. En parte no es útil pero es una pequeña ayuda al final después de todo, el legado total del clan Mitarashi en si no posee tantas magias de gran alcance sino tenían pequeñas cosas que en si eran muchísimo como conocimiento de diferentes artes algunas completas e incompletas que en si Shirou no podría hacer por si mismo al menos no es un ignorante en artes mágicas. El tenia ochos años , un año completo desde que Kiritsugu le había salvado su vida en el incendio de Fuyuki , desde que su padre le mostro la cresta de su familia mágica había comenzando con su entrenamiento en las artes mágicas pero como Kiritsugu era más un hombre que usa la magia como un arma más que llamarse un magus a sí mismo el aunque sabía un poco de como activar los circuitos mágicos no sabía cómo se hace o lo que se necesita para activar los circuitos de Shirou y es que para molestia de los dos Emiya aun con tanto conocimiento en la cresta Mitarashi no había nada sobre activar circuitos mágicos. Se podía decir que es de idiotas que un magus no sepa activar circuitos mágicos pero Kiritsugu era Kiritsugu así que no tenía excusa para ello aunque Kiritsugu se burlaba un poco de la familia Mitarashi en guardar la información de su cresta aunque se teorizo que es porque Shirou está vivo que tal información para empezar puede ser estudiada.

Si bien Kiritsugu no puede enseñarle magia o practicar lo que ya sabe con Shirou al menos se han centrado en hacer lo que si pueden y eso era estudiar la información de la cresta accesible pero la mayor parte Kiritsugu le enseño lo que sabía Shirou: armas de fuegos, tácticas personales y conocimiento para luchar contra magus. Le enseñaron mucho más pero se centró en lo que le ayudo a ser conocido como el magus Killer. Kiritsugu intento lo mejor que pudo para ser suave con Shirou pero Kiritsugu nunca tuvo la experiencia para hacerlo pero lo intento ,él fue duro , pragmático y sin endulzar la verdad del futuro de Shirou con sus talento únicos como el legado del clan Mitarashi y la base de su realidad mármol , Kiritsugu cuando no estaban estudiando directamente con las artes mágicas le contaba historias de sus cacerías como un Freelancer ,él le quería recalcarle en no cometer los errores que cometían los arrogantes magus que el terminaba enfrentando , la mentalidad que se necesita para enfrentarles (rápido , precisos y mortal; los magus generalmente se ponían a hablar orgullosamente sobre su magia) y el dato más importante ,la vida familiar y los hechos más importante de la vida de Kiritsugu.

En otra vida Kiritsugu hubiera mantenido callado esas partes de su vida de Shirou y eso es porque no lo veía importante porque Shirou nunca tendría peligros como un magus y llevando su apellido debido a su pobre habilidad mágica y su falta de talento pero en esta ocasión las cosas son diferentes, Shirou tendrá que aprender a sobrevivir de una manera u otra y llevando su apellido le convertirá en objetivo de muchos. Él no era ingenuo y ciego para pensar que con solo tener una vida apartada y no llamativa Shirou estaría fuera de peligro , no , si las cosas se van al sur de una manera u otra al menos Kiritsugu moriría con la certeza que por si sucede lo peor el preparo correctamente a Shirou. No importa si se tiene la fuerza más grande si no se tiene la mentalidad para saber actuar entonces nada de eso importaba y Kiritsugu deseaba meterle a la cabeza a Shirou el sentido de la supervivencia y la ideología que en algunos casos se tiene que hacer lo terrible para lo que es correcto , como cuando el mato a su padre Noritaka para evitar una futura infección de apóstoles muertos como sucedió en aquella isla en su infancia o tener la mentalidad para actuar con rapidez y con decisión similar cuando ocurrió el incidente que culminó con la muerte de su madre adoptiva Natalia aunque no deseaba que Shirou siguiera ese maldito camino en donde sacrificaba a quienes quisieran pero al final hay momentos en que no había otra opción.

No se pueden salvar a todos.

Curiosamente esa frase golpeo un poco más a Shirou ya que el afirmaba que deseaba ser como su padre en salvar a cuantos pudiera y en medio de una conversación detallada Kiritsugu descubrió que su hijo tiene ese deseo debido al síndrome de la culpa del sobreviviente, un trastorno en donde una persona siente remordimiento al sobrevivir mientras otros no, solo personas muy empáticas pueden desarrollar tal síndrome pero Kiritsugu podría ver que eso sería un problema para Shirou en el futuro. Su hijo viviría en una misión imposible y cuando descubriera esa verdad viviría amargo y lleno de lamentaciones, como el, no se puede salvar a todos e incluso si se pudiera en esta vida después de la muerte siempre ocurrirá algo que no se puede evitar. Kiritsugu tardo horas en meterle a la cabeza a Shirou de esa lección que Kiritsugu duramente tuvo que aprender a las malas pero el chico le resultaba difícil comprender lo anormal que es un obsesión de salvar a todos y aunque como Shirou diría en toda su vida ¿Qué hay de malo en salvar a alguien? Pero algunas veces luchar en misiones imposibles no valían la pena. Aparte de todo ello Shirou ha comenzado a practicar con las armas de fuego que Kiritsugu tenía a la mano aunque no le ha dejado disparar una considerando que era muy joven para ello.

-¡Shirou! Ya he regresado-El joven pelirrojo movió la mirada de la imagen holográfica que contaba notas de algunos de los miembros de su antiguo clan procedente de la cresta mágica, el observo a su padre moverse con cuidado a la sala trayendo un maletín negro que Shirou supuso era lo que su padre inicialmente fue a buscar en el extranjero. Eso y quizás poder ir a ver a su hermana adoptiva; Kiritsugu no perdió detalle en contar sobre la guerra del grial y la causa del incendio de hacia un años atrás, él quería que Shirou entendiera que jamás tirara a sus seres queridos por decisiones estúpidas que al final perjudicaría a otros aún más. El niño sacudió esos pensamientos ya que aún seguía confundido a mas no poder con su visión de la vida ya sabiendo que todas las lecciones de su padre tiene un punto que él no puede ver: vive ,sobrevive y no tires lo que es preciado , lo que Shirou se preguntaba con pavor era:

¿Salvar gente o sus seres queridos era lo que es preciado para él?

-Viejo…. ¿cómo te ha ido?-Pregunto Shirou con una sonrisa suave pero notando lo rojo que estaban los ojos de su padre aunque la calma en su rostro la respuesta fue simple: fracaso en llegar a su hermana Ilyasviel pero logro conseguir lo que le faltaba para activar sus circuitos mágicos. Era una obtención y fracaso agridulce por igual , saber sobre su media hermana , su (se podía decir) madre adoptiva fallecida fue un golpe para Shirou que le tenía confundido porque no sabía qué hacer con saber la existencia de Ilyasviel y el hecho que ella ahora estaba restringida por los Einzbern quien sabe que haciéndole , Kiritsugu fríamente comento que a lo mucho Ilyasviel se convertiría en el grial menor de la próxima guerra del grial y aunque había las bombas que detonaría en los puntos focales de mana en Fuyuki desbaratando la guerra del grial aún no se le quitaba el mal sabor de boca ante el destino de su hermana. Shirou sabía que debía de salvarla, era su deber como su hermano (aunque adoptivo) pero era débil, incluso aun con tener una realidad mármol, un noble fantasma en su ser y el conocimiento más otros regalos de la cresta Mitarashi era débil. El no creía que el solo podría enfrentarse contra los Einzbern.

Si solo…fuera más fuerte.

-….Puedo decir por tu mirada que sabes cómo me fue. El campo limitado de la mansión Einzbern es muy fuerte y…con mi estado actual no puedo entrar en él ,por otro lado mis contactos de los ejecutadores y Enforcer fue de gran ayuda y logre que me dieran estos libros y materiales para activar los circuitos mágicos y como saber el origen de un magus pero lo haremos con más calma ¿te parece hijo?-Pregunto Kiritsugu con una sonrisa cansada mientras Shirou asintió levemente , el ex magus Killer tenía que sorprenderse por la inteligencia y madurez de su hijo además de su gran avance en aprenderse toda una gran información de parte su cresta mágica , eso no era algo normal incluso para los estándares magus pero Shirou no era normal. Tenía una realidad mármol; eso no era normal. Shirou tomo algunos de los papeles que había puesto en la mesa lo cuales tenían escritos resumidos de algunas de las investigaciones de su ancestros y los acomodo mientras su padre tomaba asiento dando un suspiro de alivio demostrando lo cansando que estaba. La maldición de Angra mainyu comenzaba a ser sentible.

-Genial viejo, esto será asombroso…eh, pero ¿Qué pasa con mi cresta?-Pregunto con curiosidad Shirou señalando el objeto mencionado, él sabía bien lo importante que era la transferencia de la cresta a un huésped ya que era un proceso peligroso pero por suerte él era compatible a la cresta pero se debería de hacer la transferencia a una edad joven como usualmente se hace pero él tenía ocho años y posiblemente el rango de peligro sería más alto. Kiritsugu sabía exactamente todo eso, por ello el no busco información sobre la implantación de la cresta debido a que podría llamar la atención pero también podría causar un accidente y poner en peligro de muerte la vida de Shirou. No, para ese proceso se necesitaría una mano delicada y exportar para ello, una sola persona vino a la mente a Kiritsugu aunque no era de gusto no tuvo más que otra que llamarle y tendría una respuesta a unas semanas para que Kiritsugu haga un plan para aumentar la tasa de éxito a la implantación de la cresta a Shirou.

-Hay un modo pero tenemos que ser paciente, Shirou. En fin, descansare un poco y veré como es tu velocidad en limpiar las armas ¿te parece?

-Sí, viejo.

* * *

**Una semana después.**

-27 circuitos mágicos de clase B. Mmmm eso es notable, hijo.

-Pero, papa…. ¿no que yo tenía 40 circuitos mágicos? ¡Me parece injusto!

-Hijo, tu sobreviviste al epicentro de una lluvia de fuego maldito, tu diste básicamente tu existencia como Mitarashi Ichirou para sobrevivir, el fuego de Angra mainyu no fue normal, Shirou y con solo la perdida de menos de la mitad de tus circuitos mágicos no te hace un perdedor sino un sobreviviente. Nunca olvides eso y nunca te menosprecies. Ha habido magus que han nacido con circuitos mágicos inferiores y de cantidad baja pero con azares del destino y habilidad han superado lo esperado en ellos y han logrado lo imposible. Como Aoko Aozaki conocida como la señorita azul y la usuaria de la quinta magia verdadera.

-¿En serio? Que increíble ¿tú la has conocido?

-La he visto una sola vez, una chica respetable pero no puedo decir mucho de ella, considerando que mi contacto tiene muy mala opinión sobre la señorita azul. Pero nos hemos desviado del asunto ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Solo me duele el estómago, viejo pero aparte de eso me siento bien ¿Cuándo puedo aprender magia?

-Descansa un poco Shirou y comenzaron con lo que se para que puedas aprenderlo rápidamente , he dejado esta semana para que tus nuevos circuitos mágicos no sufran algún daño prematuro ,no seas apresurado-Reprendió Kiritsugu observando a Shirou agarrarse el estómago con molestia y asco , activar sus circuitos mágicos se empleó un químico hecho de otros materiales que hizo que se activaran los circuitos de Shirou y lo dejara por unos días con dolores y cansancio , Kiritsugu puede simpatizar con su hijo , aquel brebaje sabia como el diablo pero uno se lo tenía que tomar para aprender Magecraft aunque a Kiritsugu se le escapaba porque no aprendio la lista de los ingredientes para crear aquella poción. Shirou por otro lado entendió a su padre sobre no excederse al usar sus circuitos recién activados, por un lado podría sufrir un daño o algo así.

-Ok, papa, iré a leer un poco.

-Es lo mejor, aunque ahora que lo mencionas ¿Cómo te ha ido con tu tarea de matemática?

-¡Muy bien! Es sencillo realidad, papa. Voy a terminar unas multiplicaciones que Fuji-nee me hizo como tarea.-confeso con una sonrisa leve Shirou a su padre que asintió sin más complacido sabiendo que Shirou no mentiría. Para tener más importancia a su educación y entrenamiento mágico Kiritsugu decidió que Shirou estudiara en casa , él pensó inicialmente cuando descubrió la cresta Mitarashi que él y Shirou tendrían que vivir en otro lugar pero en su viaje a Londres y Alemania descubrió que los Einzbern ,los Archibald y algunos que otros enemigos del pasados están buscándole clamando venganza ,que no le hayan encontrado en Fuyuki es debido a una vez más a la arrogancia ciega de los magus ya que creían que los Tohsaka como segundos propietarios no permitiría que alguien como Kiritsugu estuviera viviendo con pase libre en la ciudad pero es que ellos no saben que la única Tohsaka con uso de razón y portando el nombre era una niña de la misma edad que su hijo Shirou que era cuidada por Kotomine Kirei y aunque el hombre ya ha demostrado lo terrible y peligroso que era hay cosas que Kotomine no sabe sobre los magus ,como tal la importancia de magus en zona de otros magus sin permiso. Por lo tanto Kiritsugu decidió que Fuyuki es el único lugar en el que se puede quedar.

La educación de Shirou ha sido bien a partir de ahora ya que se tenía a Taiga en ayudarle aprender a Shirou algunas cosas que Kiritsugu no sabía y es que la chica entusiasta ha aclamado que deseaba ser maestra y enseñándole a Shirou le veía como una buena práctica, Kiritsugu no objeto en recibir la ayuda de la joven Fujimura y eso porque logro conseguir muy buenos libros que Shirou leía como una esponja y aprendía. Kiritsugu sabía bien que Shirou al final tendría que ir a la escuela pero eso sería mucho más allá después de su muerte y ya arreglo eso con el abuelo de Taiga. Kiritsugu observo a su hijo sentarse en el pórtico del patio con varios libros a un lado suyo garabateando en una hoja supuso haciendo la tarea, la activación de los circuitos mágicos ya ha sido completado, lo siguiente era la integración del cresta y en unos meses la comprobación del origen y elemento de Shirou pero la incorporación de la cresta Mitarashi a su hijo adoptivo era un problema. Su contacto no le ha respondido para nada y ya estaba pensando en llamar a alguien de Londres para eso aunque no le gustaba debido que posiblemente la palabra de que el magus Killer tiene un heredero se entendería rápidamente para toda la asociación de magos y la situación podría empeorar.

-¿Mmmm?-Murmuro Kiritsugu sintiendo el campo limitado alrededor de su casa se, no era hostil ni era una persona sino era más un familiar y el observo como desde el patio llego volando un petirrojo que aterrizo en la mesa mirándole fijamente antes de extender una pequeña nota que Kiritsugu tomo con cuidado y uso análisis estructural por si había alguna clase de sorpresa encontrando solamente que era una nota común y corriente. El la abrió y la leyó sin demora encontrando con satisfacción la respuesta afirmativa de su contacto y su posterior llegada a su casa en unos días, asintiendo tanto para sí mismo como al familiar Kiritsugu hizo aparecer una pequeña mecha de fuego y quemo la nota para no dejar alguna evidencia, el familiar se movió un poco y emprendió vuelo rápidamente dejando la residencia Emiya.

-¿Papa? ¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunto Shirou con curiosidad a Kiritsugu que suspiro un poco para después ponerse de pie y acercarse a su hijo sentándose con cuidado a lado suyo, el observo el cielo con calma pero en su mente pensaba en como tendría que manejar la situación con su contacto y quien le ayudara en el dilema de la cresta mágica con su hijo Shirou. De una manera u otra aunque su contacto acepto su ayuda eso no quiere decir que la situación no sea menos delicada. El observo a su hijo y con un gesto leve de cariño en acariciar su cabeza le confeso.

-¿Te acuerdas de la señorita azul que mencione? Pues, vendrá alguien cercana a ella a ayudarnos con la implantación de tu cresta mágica.

-¿Oh? ¿En serio? ¿Y quién es?

-Pues…ella es—

* * *

**Varios días después.**

-Touko Aozaki-Saludo con voz fría y profesional Kiritsugu mientras frente suyo tomando una taza de café y fumando un cigarrillo era una hermosa mujer de piel clara, cabello rojo oscuro amarrado en una cola de caballo con mechones largos en la frente, vistiendo una blusa blanca de botones con una chaqueta larga de color naranja y pantalones negros. En la mesa se encontraba una caja que a simple vista parecía común y corriente pero Kiritsugu no es alguien conocido como precavido y planificador ya que sabía muy bien que había en esa caja y era algo muy peligroso. Que Touko no lo tenga cerca de él significa que ella está lista para defenderse pero que no estaba en plan hostil contra él.

-Vaya Kiritsugu, me extrañaba que pediste mi ayuda sin razón aparente y cuando vengo me das tal saludo, de verdad eres un hombre despiadado.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, Touko.

-Oh por favor, a comparación de los ejecutivos y nobles de la torre del reloj yo no soy un monstruo ¿te consta, no?

-Si, por eso inicialmente te deje vivir.

-No es que como que tú tuvieras mucha oportunidad, tenía a mi mando a Lugh Beowulf y aun con todas tus habilidades no creo que pudieras derrotarle.

-Touko ,no juegues conmigo y sabes muy bien que mi reputación no se basa solo con simples suposiciones y rumores , sé planificar en cómo acabar a mis enemigos de la mejor forma que nunca esperarían además no puedes amenazarme con ese chico hombre lobo , sé muy bien el rumor del rompimiento que sufrió tu mascota ante su derrota.

-Tsk, que molestia, si me llamaste solo para fastidiarme entonces mejor me voy y no pierdo mi tiempo contigo.

-….Lo siento.

-….Si te has disculpado significa que te has metido en un asunto jodido, bien…habla de una vez Kiritsugu.

-Un contrato.

-….Joder, es peor de lo que esperaba ¿un contrato vinculante? Lo que me vas a contar tiene que ser serio ,mucho más que lo que es sano ¿Qué mierda te has metido ,Kiritsugu?-Murmuro con malicia y molestia Touko tomando otro portafolio que poso a lado suyo ,sacando sin demora una hoja de papel la cual uso para crear un contrato que especificaba que ella y Kiritsugu no comentaría o diría algo que se hablaría en esa o cualquier ocasión ,Touko sabía que el uso de un contrato es para proteger cualquier información sensible que se hablara y Kiritsugu prefiere matar a sus enemigos después de que sean útiles y Touko sabía que ella no estaba en peligro , por un lado estaba usando una de sus muñecas y tenía a la mano su familiar pero con Kiritsugu nunca se jugaba. Ya firmado el contrato por los dos magus teniendo obligación en guardar confidencialidad mutua de cualquier información dicha, así Kiritsugu hablo.

-He adoptado a un niño y resulto que él tiene una realidad mármol natural-Con simples palabras Kiritsugu casi hace que Touko le diera una embolia o al menos un tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo. Ella gruñe de molestia mientras ponía sus manos en su rostro maldiciendo el hecho que una vez más, algún imbécil obtiene algo especial mientras que ella más que la pasa mal con tener a la asociación de magos cazándola y demás cosas a la hora de la verdad no ha obtenido nada extraordinario, no como su desagradecida de hermana y ahora un niño salido de la nada, ya dejando pasar un poco la frustración y un poco de celos Touko se sereno para pensar la situación con lógica. Ella observo a Kiritsugu que le devolvió la mirada con vacío y frialdad, de verdad que Kiritsugu era un hombre difícil de analizar…o lo era porque ella noto las marcas de cansancio en el rostro del magus Killer y ella descubrió que…

-Increíble, estas preocupado por este niño….el magus Killer es humano después de todo….que sorpresa….muy bien, dejando a un lado las tonterías Kiritsugu, habla de una vez ¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo?

-La situación con mi hijo Shirou no es solo que posee la base para una realidad mármol sino que el posee algo más….-Kiritsugu usualmente sabe que confiar tal información con un magus y más una de la mística línea magus tan famoso como el Aozaki no era prudente pero Touko Aozaki era un contacto muy singular para él , el al principio fue pedido ,insistido e incluso suplicado por algunos burócratas de la torre del reloj para cazar a Touko y llevarla al menos su cuerpo intacto a la asociación de magos para estudiar sus secretos debido a la habilidad de crear marionetas casi perfectas que le gano injustamente una designación de sellado ,Kiritsugu acepto pero después de una confrontación medio pacifica con Touko, entendiendo la injusticia que fue de parte de la asociación en marcarle con una designación de sellado ,Kiritsugu la dejo ir. Como tal aunque no era su modo de actuar la lógica y justicia estaba ahí, posteriormente a ello el término contratado por los Einzbern. Quizás la injusticia de Touko fue lo que impulso a Kiritsugu dar de todo en la guerra del grial

De igual forma se ganó algunas cosas de ella como unos favores y demás fondos mientras que él tuvo que enseñarle como evadir mejor a los Enforcer y ejecutadores tanto de la torre del reloj y la iglesia respectivamente lo cual ha asegurado que la mujer Aozaki evadiera por años a los cazadores de la iglesia y la torre del reloj. Unas de las cosas que hicieron después de cerrar el trato de alianza entre ellos es firmar un contrato vinculante en no dañarse mutuamente, claro está que había clausula en defensa propia y en situaciones inverosímiles pero en total se podía decir que aparte de sus seres queridos ya perdidos y Shirou, Touko es quizás el único magus competente y confiable en la lista de Kiritsugu.

Y eso es decir mucho.

-Ya no des la vuelta a la situación Kiritsugu y habla de una maldita vez. Oh y no se te olvide comentar la verdad detrás de los rumores tuyos con los Einzbern y los Archibald-Señalo con voz seca Touko dándole una calada a su cigarrillo mientras Kiritsugu gruño molesto pero no tuvo que otra más que simplemente levantarse , ir a la cocina y regresar con una pequeña botella de vodka y dos vasos pequeños. Touko alzo una ceja pero a mas allá no dijo nada y así después de que cada uno tuvieron una copa lista Kiritsugu comenzó su relato. Dos horas y media después Touko tomaba su quinto trago de vodka mientras tiraba a un lado su chaqueta ya sabiendo bien la situación y de una no podría irse-…Tu situación es intrigante la verdad….increíble que el asesino más temido de todo un grupo de humanos apuñaladores de espaldas, monstruos y asesinos sin escrúpulos tiene un corazón de oro, solo que se convirtió en un verdadero imbécil en seguir un camino de la mayor mierda que he oído en mi vida.

-Mi camino, mi ideal, mi vida no es una broma, Touko Aozaki ¡no te burles de él! ¡El dado hasta mi vida y a quienes he amado por el bien de otros! ¡CON ESO NO SE INSULTA!

-….Lo siento…lo siento, es solo que….me recuerdas a mi maldita hermana Aoko, la patética niña del gran clan Aozaki, una chica con unos pocos circuitos mágicos que en vez de estudiar Magecraft desde la juventud como se espera fue a la escuela, es obvio, yo fui considerada la salvación del clan con mis circuitos avanzando y mi talento mágico….yo trabaje tanto y mi hermana solo se limitó a ser una niña común y corriente…

-_Esto….esto es la vida de las hermanas Aozaki ¿Quién puede decir que ha escuchado información del pasado de la señorita blue?_

_-_Tantos logros, tantas metas y tantas cosas que he hecho, hice y trabaje tanto para hacer orgulloso a mi clan en declive pero entonces…..así de la nada mi hermana comienza a entrenar en magia ya a la adolescencia y no sé qué sucedió con mi abuelo pero entonces asi de la nada ¡recibe la quinta magia! ¡De golpe se convierte un ser a la par con verdaderos ancestros! ¿Y qué sucedió conmigo? Se me quito mi título como futura matriarca del clan Aozaki y ahora años después mi hermana jamás ha levantado un dedo contra la torre del reloj para que quitaran mi designación de sellado.

-Según recuerdos causaste un montón de problemas y te enfrentaste a mi hermana. Es obvio porque no te ha ayudado.

-¡Aoko es una hipócrita! ¡Eso es lo que ella me recuerda a ti! ¡Emiya Kiritsugu ,tu eres un hipócrita! Aoko aboga por la vida y lo sagrado que es pero es tan hipócrita que da asco porque nunca he escuchado sobre ella usar sus poderes para destruir algunos monstruos de este mundo ¿ha eliminado algunas vez el verdadero ancestro Roa o los otros? Nunca y aun así está por ahí, teniendo el poder que muchos en siglos viven y mueren con desear poseer y ella que lo tiene ¡no lo usa para nada!

-…. ¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo, Touko? ¿Soy un hipócrita? ¿Por qué he matado solo para salvar? Eso puede ser cierto pero con solo buenas intenciones no se pueden salvar la vida.

-Aún no se me cabe a la cabeza que ahora intentas hacer algo con ese niño y es hipócrita porque has matado a personas inocentes ¡inocentes Kiritsugu! Y me das excusas sobre un ideal de salvar a cuantos puedes sacrificando a otros ¿no puedes escuchar lo hipócrita que suena eso? Pero igual, aunque tu existencia sea una anomalía tengo que preguntar ¿Qué tan especial es este chico que en lugar de salvarle un montón de dolor y soledad en matarle sino en cambio les deja vivir? ¿Qué tan especial que patéticamente has venido a pedirme ayuda?

-….Solo ven…-Con esa frase y tomando la única copa de vodka que se ha servido él se levantó un poco cansando y camino hacia el patio siendo seguido por Touko que le miraba con aburrimiento y calma. Llegando al patio y caminar hacia el cobertizo Kiritsugu abrió la puerta dejando a la vista a Touko al pequeño Shirou. Se encontraron con Shirou sentando en el suelo en estilo indio con los ojos cerrados mientras frente suyo era una espada semí transparente, Touko le observo un poco intentando encontrar algo pero para su confusión no encontró nada especial y ella giro para ver a Kiritsugu que solo veía a Shirou con una pequeña sonrisa. Touko le toco con poca brusquedad y Kiritsugu asintió sin verle antes de cerrar la puerta y dar unos paso hacia atrás siendo seguido por Touko y ya siendo lo suficiente lejos ella se dio la vuelta a verlo con seriedad y fastidio.

-Explícate de una vez Kiritsugu, no he visto nada en especial en ese niño. Lo único que vi es una forma pobre de Grabation air, no es tan grande.

-…y tu hermana era una chica normal con pocos circuitos mágicos y mira como llego.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir, Kiritsugu?

-¿lo que viste? Si, puedes ser nada importante su forma de Grabation air pero Touko lo que tú no ves es que en el incendio de Fuyuki Shirou perdió su memoria, perdió su ser y dejo de ser Mitarashi Ichirou pero la cuestión que no notaste Touko es que son apenas unos días atrás que active los circuitos mágicos de Shirou.

-…un momento…

-¿ya lo ves? Es una forma patética de Grabation air pero Touko, es Grabation air aprendida hace un día y medio. No es nada y creo que Shirou no tendrá mucho talento en magia , la familia Mitarashi negaron el estudio de artes elementales y otras habilidades que otros magus sabrían hacer pero ellos se especializaron en Magecraft en realidades mármol y con solo dos días de una manera ha avanzado en crear algo con Prana ¿imagínate en unos años? Y con su especialización y su poder único—

-Él podría dominar su realidad mármol máximo a los quince años o menos-Termino sorprendida Touko observando al vacío contemplando la situación realmente. Kiritsugu no mentía que quizás Shirou no será experto en magia elemental debido a que Shirou aun con su gran memoria le tomo tiempo entender alguna cosas del mundo de los magos pero cuando noto en esa mañana ,a la madrugada , a su hijo entrenar con Grabation air pero de una manera diferente agregando unos parámetros únicos que según parecían ser herencias de la línea Mitarashi el concluyo que Shirou se especializaría en magia de creación de Prana que le llevaría a la invocación de una realidad mármol. Y eso es un arma que no se podía subestimar porque es solo un ataque rango EX o alguna clase de arma desconocida que podría desbaratar una realidad mármol. En total lo que Touko debió de ver en Shirou era que el chico de una manera u otra desde el momento en que fue encontrado, el momento en que ocurrió el incendio de Fuyuki y salvado por Kiritsugu le aseguro una sola cosa:

Un gran destino.

-Parece que más o menos no tengo ninguna objeción en ayudarte en esto, Kiritsugu ,aunque en realidad lo habría hecho de todo modos-Comento ya volviendo a la normalidad Touko mientras sacaba otro cigarrillo y lo encendía mientras observaba el cielo en un estado de calma. Kiritsugu asintió complacido aunque nunca dudo en lograr convencer a Touko en darle su ayuda, después de todo Kiritsugu fue maestro del engaño, espionaje, chantaje, extorsión, amenaza e incluso tortura pero para él la mejor forma de ganarse a alguien es con la verdad y confianza, por ello Irisviel y Maiya fueron tan leales a él e incluso aun cuando estuvo en una relación con ambas ellas mismas le siguieron hasta el amargo final. Touko se movió y le miro con el rabillo del ojo-Entonces ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

-De inmediato.

* * *

**Dos días después.**

-El niño es resistente-Comento Touko guardando los guantes de hule en su portafolio normal mientras sentado al lado de ella era Kiritsugu que vigilaba la forma dormida de Shirou en su Futon durmiendo con normalidad con todo el pecho y estomago cubierto de vendas la cuales tenían unas que otra mancha de sangre. La operación de la integración de la cresta Mitarashi fue un total éxito pero Touko no quería dejar nada a la suerte y después de un día de la implantación estaba haciéndole análisis a Shirou encontrando la perfecta unión de la cresta con su huésped debido a un poder externo de regeneración. Ella cuestiono a Kiritsugu sobre ello y el ex magus killer le informo que era un noble fantasma el responsable, ella no se alteró por ello porque al final ¿para qué iba a servirle toda esa información de todos modo?

-Obviamente, sobrevivió al incendio después de todo-Comento con un poco de frialdad Kiritsugu mientras él se levantaba y era seguido por Touko dejando a Shirou dormir con calma. Ya entrando a la sala y posteriormente ir al patio los dos magus se sentaron en el pórtico viendo la grama con calma pensando en sus propios asuntos. Touko sin más saco un par de cigarrillo los cuales tomo uno de ellos y el otro se lo dio a Kiritsugu que solo lo tomo pero no lo prendió mientras la mujer pelirroja si-No creo que fumar ayude mi salud.

-Te vas a morir de todos modos, Kiritsugu. Fumar es algo simbólico.

-…..gracias por ayudarme en esto, Touko.

-Me llamaste la atención y me he sorprendido sinceramente.

-…Ya veo.

-Tú sabes…si no fuera porque de seguro te asustaría te pediría que me permitiera unir mis circuitos a esa cresta, las cosas que podría lograr con tener acceso a tantas informaciones y más Prana ayudaría a mi investigación y tal.

-….Sabes que si haces eso básicamente te estas casando con Shirou y déjame mencionar que es menor que tú. Claro que esto no es lo peor que he escuchado en mi vida.

-Escuche el rumor sobre el nuevo El-Melloi segundo fue atado a los Archibald y se casara con una niña muy menor que el en un matrimonio arreglado, meh, peores cosas hay en la torre del reloj pero en fin, mis bromas parecen que te ha turbado ¿eh, Kiritsugu?

-….has abierto un punto.

-De una manera u otra cualquier magus que se encuentre este chico intentara manipularlo y peor si serán mujeres, enseñale el camino del mujeriego Kiritsugu porque sabemos bien tu disciplina como magus Killer: cueste lo que cueste. Incluso engañar mujeres está permitido para "salvar gente" como elocuentemente has dicho.

-….Sinceramente has estado muy cruel desde que has llegado ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-…Es obvio, la perdida de Lugh, la derrota contra mi hermana y ahora que mi próximo viaje será a un ciudad japonesa en donde sospecho hay un usuario de ojos místicos de percepción de muerte , no sera facil tratar con un sujeto con tal habilidad y se que de una manera u otra mi pasado me va a molestar y odio cuando sucede eso.

-….Creí que era un mito sobre esos ojos.

-¿en serio me das a dar tal estúpida excusa?

-….continua…

-Tendré un buen tiempo pero al final cosas así no es mi estilo, el de juntarme con personas.

-En un tiempo pasado así fui.

-….si….

-…..

-…..

-….

-¿Kiritsugu?

-¿Mmmm?

-¿quieres ayudar a ese chico?

-Lo estoy haciendo.

-¿Tan mal sientes que el vivirá en perpetuo peligro?

-Shirou es…filántropo, compasivo y caritativo que hasta da terror….se con seguridad de una manera u otra terminara peleando contra magus. Peleando en guerras y que más estupideces que ni yo lograría ni me metería en mi mejor momento.

-…. ¿le darás tus balas a este chico? ¿Tú poderosa arma anti-magus?

-Correcto.

-Un segundo magus Killer, que aterrador…entonces Kiritsugu Emiya ¿quieres ayudar a ese chico a convertirlo en un monstruo?

-Yo ya soy un monstruo y aun así es poco pero profundo lo que lamento. Pero para que Shirou viva tenga que convertirse en un monstruo entonces….que así sea.

-Entonces no se diga más ,te ayudare en darle el arma final para tu hijo y la respuesta está en tu cuerpo-Comento con una sonrisa reflexiva Touko mientras encendía su cigarrillo y lo encendía ,Kiritsugu se quedó unos segundos confundidos antes de que la realización despertara y recordara sobre el poder de su cuerpo con su origen ,la habilidad de marioneta casi perfecta de Touko y lo útil que podía ser para Shirou pero el frunció el ceño recordando un punto importante y Touko pareció notarlo porque dio una calada de su cigarrillo y le miro con calma-Y si , ya se sobre la maldición de ese tal angra mainyu y sé que afecta directamente a tu alma , morirás , eso es algo que no se puede cambiar pero tu carne y huesos puede ser útil y ponerte en una marioneta podría alargar tu tiempo de vida , después de todo mi maestría en ellos es algo que jamás podría ser replicado. Ayudaras aún más a tu niño en vez de quedarte aquí pudriéndote en las sombras. Podrás ser útil.

-¿Convertir mi cuerpo en un código místico de la muerte? ¿Eres capaz de eso Touko?

-Eres muy informativo con tu vida conmigo y eso es decir mucho, Kiritsugu. Pensaría que quieres acostarte conmigo pero sé muy bien lo que tu deseas y si deseas que le de ayuda más profunda a ese niño entonces…bueno, no sé, deseo saber el progreso de este chico, al menos el aprenderá por sí mismo en vez de obtenerlo por pura suerte….en parte.

-Grandes palabras, Touko…pero gracias por todo.

-Te estoy dando demasiado Kiritsugu , un cuerpo nuevo y la oportunidad de convertir a tu hijo en un monstruo para la sociedad de magos ,oh la diversión que tendré al escuchar las tragedias de esos desgraciados. Si, ayudar a este chico podría ser producente-Confeso con una pequeña sonrisa Touko mientras se acomodaba aún más en un estado de relajación, mirando al vacío pensando en el futuro, ella ya capto la onda sobre que se está creando la pesadillas de muchos magus. Kiritsugu pensó en su situación, su cresta no podía ser trasferida por lo que el sentía que no podía dejarle a Shirou excepto unas cuantas armas, unas balas de origen y conocimiento pero dar el sacrificio máximo ¿dando su cuerpo para crear un arma de terror? La respuesta ya estaba tomada incluso de saber eso porque él se juró que Shirou sobrevivirá y el observo al cielo susurrando una simple respuesta sacando una carcajada de Touko demostrando que quizás todo será sumamente divertido en el futuro.

-Definitivamente lo hare.

Y con una simple respuesta: un camino ha comenzado a forjarse.

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Y aquí esta, espero que haya sido de su gusto, Touko es un personaje notable en el Nasuverse siendo hermana mayor de Aoko Aozaki, la señorita azul y poseedora de la quinta verdadera magia ¿Por qué la use a ella? Pues por cosa así como que estaba de vago y accidentalmente termine viendo Kara no kyoukai o más en concreto el primer episodio , el diseño de los personajes y tal me gusto aunque fue confuso como la mierda hasta que leí en wiki mejor la jodida situación ,es decir ,en el anime no explica que la chica del primer capítulo tiene poderes sobrenaturales y que provenía de una línea muerta de espiritista ,en fin , Touko Aozaki me llamo la atención y aunque mi versión es un poco más acida es por circunstancias notables debido a su relación con Kiritsugu ¿ella estará en el harem de Shirou? No lo sé realmente, muy mayor y cruda pero podría permitir que Shirou conociera a dos chicas ¿Quiénes? Ya las he mencionado, ya será opinión del público sobre qué hacer. En fin ya han notado el avance y futuro de las habilidades de Shirou y aclaro que la guerra del grial no es el punto focal del fic sino una parte, en fin aun no me decido sobre lo de saber y es que no quiero convertir a Shirou super invencible aunque con bestias como Zelretch, Arcueid, Aoko y demás entonces no se diga mucho pero en fin, deseo su opinión de la situación: se prefiere a Arturia o Jeanne o Mordred. Ustedes comenten y así sabré.**

**Toaneo07**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fate/Legacy.**

**Fate stay night no me pertenece sino a Type-moon.**

"**La familia original de Shirou no era normal. Sus hallazgos y magia única ha terminado en las manos de su último heredero: Shirou. Y es con ese legado que él se convertirá en algo más allá de lo ordinario" posible Harem.**

**En este fic se hará unos cambios y las cosas serán un poco diferentes. Habrá términos que otros usan con seguridad pero hay algunos que yo uso y en algunos casos me podría equivocar, como tal si yo me refiero a Reality Marble como realidad mármol entonces ese será mi modo aun cuando algunos colegas míos comentaron que así no era, lo siento pero siento que es mejor así, en fin acepto comentarios de otros y críticas por igual así eso me ayudara. Por otro lado al referirme al termino Type es la forma de señalar a los Tipo lunar o tipo mercurio y demás en conjunto, no sé cómo se le dice en español porque no he visto Tsukihime, como tal si alguien desea corregirme ese error sería muy bien aceptado.**

* * *

**Nota importante:**

_Al final he decidido que Arturia se quedara y Shirou no obtendrá alguna clase de deus ex machina. Si habrá harem será el siguiente: Shiki Ryougi, Arturia, Medusa y posiblemente sea también Sakura. Quería mucho usar a Jeanne o a Mordred y se bien que muchos igual querían pero debo de ser lógico en la situación y tomar decisiones para el bien del fic. Como sabrán odio los Gary stu como todos los demás…la mayor parte, puedo decir con exactitud que Shirou será muy fuerte pero a comparación como monstruos imbatibles como Type Mercury y esos entonces….a la mejor palabra la humana más fuerte en mi conocimiento en el Nasuverse seria Aoko Aozaki siendo seguido por Shiki, tanto sus diferentes versiones y algún otro humano notable pero ellos jamás superarían algunos de los otros monstruos del Nasuverse. No me gusta eso. En fin ya he ideado un poder que haría a Shirou quizás el tercer o segundo humano más fuerte (aun no alcanzo la compresión del nivel de poder de Shiki Tohno así que meh) _

_Explicare la razón del porque dije que haría a Shirou mucho más fuerte rápidamente que la versión canon y la de la película, si bien Shirou ha logrado almacenar copias de fantasmas nobles en su realidad mármol cuando Gilgamesh abrió la puerta de babilonia pero la cuestión es que descubrir un punto ciego de ese asunto ¡hay muchos tipos de nobles fantasmas! Y Shirou a lo mucho solo vio lanzas, hachas y espadas, lo que es peor que él se centra en las espadas y no muestra muchas pero hay NF notables como algunos que he encontrado como unos guantes místicos, o unas chacras o un escudo o armadura o lanzas o cuchillos o cadenas e incluso armas de fuego, hay tantas variedades. Mi idea del porque Shirou para obtener poder perdiendo su conexión a Arturia seria que en un accidente Shirou terminaría encontrándose con la dama del lago , a cambio de dar Avalon la dama del lago le permitiría a Shirou ver toda la historia terminando viendo toda arma fantasma noble y guárdala en su realidad mármol ,imagínense a Shirou con la armadura de Siegfried , los guantes de Thor , la espada del dios marte y la lanza de Loginus , listeramente Shirou podría derrotar a Berserker (recuerden , la lanza de Loginus al apuñalar a Jesús le permitió el poder de atacar a la divinidad aunque tiene una maldición pero igual es un arma anti seres divinos y peor para semidioses) _

_Yo tengo un modo de actuar y es que si quiero a un personaje poderoso es hacerlo paso a paso, explicarlo con calma y lógica, no todo de golpe, el público sabrá que el obtuvo ese poder porque así sucedieron no porque sea un Gary stu pero he considerado no ir a ese camino de golpe además de las armas que Shirou obtendrá pues sí que es excesivo. He decidido que Arturia se mantenga y que Shirou no obtenga un Power up excesivo. En fin, si alguien le interesa la idea ya mencionada pues pueden la, claramente solo me avisan. En fin, disculpa por las molestias y les deseo un buen día._

* * *

_Lo que se puede aprender._

-_Tsk, Tsk ¿Qué carajo hago yo aquí?...ah sí, el niño…_ ¿Qué necesitas ahora, niño?-Pregunto con pereza Touko mientras terminaba las modificaciones internas de un brazo izquierdo de un muñeco mientras era observada por el ahora de nueve años de edad Shirou mientras en sus manos habían dos lanzas sumamente grande para el chico las cuales eran cubiertas por telas de color morado, una era de color roja sangre siendo la más larga mientras que la otra era más pequeña de color amarrillo oscuro. El chico le miro con timidez un poco antes de que el mirara al piso.

-….las lanzas son muy pesadas.

-¡Eso es porque sigues siendo un enano! ¿Por qué quieres practicar con esas armas de todos modos?

-Son geniales.

-….Estos niños de estos días, deja eso y practica con otra cosa.

-….ok, sensei.

-No me llames así ,_lo repito ¿Qué carajo hago aquí?-_Pensó Touko malhumorada deteniendo un poco de su propio trabajo y miro el vacío por unos segundos con mucha molestia ,después de ello le echo un vistazo a lo que Shirou estaba haciendo mostrando que deshizo sus lanzas y ahora tenía a la mano un especie de espada muy delgada con un mango de igual forma que cabría incluso entre el espacio entre los dedos , el chico pelirrojo la observo por unos momentos estudiando su composición ,probándola y tal para después hacer unas cuantas más. Shirou ahora tenía seis de ellos teniendo tres en cada mano y se movía con rapidez pero con suma torpeza demostrando lo novato que era. Ella suspiro sabiendo que ahora su atención está en otra cosa por lo que presto atención al avance del hijo adoptivo de Kiritsugu mientras dejaba a un lado su trabajo anterior.

El chico sinceramente le sorprendía.

Había pasado un año desde que se le fue activado sus circuitos mágicos e integrado su cresta familiar y desde ahí el niño había estado haciendo avances en el tipo de magia que se especializaba su familia. Y era mucha en realidad. Ella al principio iba a decir que era una exageración en que una familia de magus tenga tanto conocimientos a la mano pero considerando que han tenido más de 100 miembros unidos a la cresta pasando conocimiento y circuitos mágicos durante muchísimos años mientras que otros linajes a lo mucho cada generación tenía cuatro o seis miembros siendo uno poseedor de la cresta , uno o más hijos y su esposa/esposo con alguien agregado más a la familia e incluso entonces la mayor parte son solo tres personas conformas algunas familias de magus en cada generación. Véase que tenían varias ramas de hechicería únicas que de seguro se ganarían con seguridad una designación de sellado, la familia Mitarashi se ha centrado en varios temas: Protección y lectura mental con los hechizos/métodos avanzando llamado Legemerancia que es la capacidad de leer la mente en toda su profundidad aunque funcionaba perfectamente en humanos normales y en magus a lo mucho se podía clasificar como de Rango E ya que no es muy efectivo ,el otro hechizo/método llamado Oclumancia que es la construcción de un paisaje mental con el propósito de detener cualquier invasión mental externa y aumentar la eficiencia mental del usuario , en poca palabra el hechizo taumatúrgico de proteger y leer la mente.

La familia Mitarashi jamás se interesaron en artes Magecraft que comúnmente un magus debía de saber cómo los elementos , estudios químicos que daría paso a nigromancia en algunos casos o alquimia , especialización familiar que algunos linajes famosos tienen como los Tohsaka y Edelfelt con sus joyas , los Einzbern con la alquimia y su investigación de la tercera magia , los Makiri ahora Matou con la absorción de mana y familiares , los Fraga con runas y su copia del noble fantasma Fragarach pero la especialización familiar de la familia Mitarashi es sobre realidad mármol y ninguno lo ha obtenido antes de Shirou por lo que se centraron en estudios de espacio/tiempo y como interactúa con el Prana para prepararse en la obtención de una realidad mármol. Grabation air o proyección a secas y refuerzos fue parcialmente el segundo rango de la línea Mitarashi ya que lo evolucionaron a un modo notable, Shirou está más en sintonía con Grabation air e incluso le mejoro porque podría crear cosas hechas de Prana a una perfección del 98% e incluso lograba saber la historia detrás de su fabricación pero eso agregando análisis estructural para analizar dicho objeto le permitió tal logro. Ella le permitió analizar un brazo de una de sus marioneta con partes comunes y el logro replicarlo perfectamente e incluso tenía conocimiento en parte de cómo hacer uno pero claro que aparte de sus habilidades centradas a lo demás no tiene ningún talento.

Ni se habla con el incidente con el hechizo de fuego.

Tenían igual rango físico como aquel cosa que ni podía explicar que les permitía regular Prana al cerebro, ella ni entendía sobre eso ni quería saber porque se estaba metiendo mucho en el legado de Shirou y decidió no indagar mucho, también tenían factores físicos que le ayudaban a aprender mejor algunos hechizos, en el caso de Shirou su dominio de proyección y refuerzo. Era algo común en realidad tomando por ejemplo a los Einzbern con su creación de homúnculos que aprenden de una toda la información de la familia o la afinidad de los Tohsaka con magia en gemas y piedras preciosas. Tenía conocimiento avanzando del cuerpo humano y hechizos médicos, conocimiento de hechizos de defensas anti-demoniacas dada por el Caster de la tercera guerra del santo grial junto a otros hechizos anti-demonios, conocimiento de armas conceptuales, conocimiento de crestas mágicas, conocimiento automáticos de muchas lenguas extranjeras, producción y conocimiento de campos limitados avanzados ya que fue dado por Abe no Seimei y como tema aparte compresión del espacio/tiempo que le permitiría hacer análisis sobre magia de esa clase o temas relacionado con lo mismo. Lo último se enteró por Shirou que hablaba elocuentemente (explicando porque Touko sabia sobre todo eso y es que Shirou era muy ingenuo lo cual sorprendía a Touko mucho ya sabiendo que eso no era lo usual pero se recordó que con Kiritsugu como padre Shirou jamás será normal…aparte de poseer una realidad mármol) de cada cosa que aprendía en su cresta mágica y lo mucho que deseaba aprender más porque al final la mayor parte que tenía la cresta era pura información y nada de utilidad de lucha directa.

Touko cínicamente comento que por ello están casi extinguidos.

Ya decidida a tener un lugar de residencia seguro ante de su partida Touko decidió vivir por un tiempo con Kiritsugu y supervisar el progreso de Shirou en Magecraft, ella esta vez no estaba usando una marioneta sino su propio cuerpo y envió algunas de ellas como copias suyas en otras parte del mundo para despistar a los ejecutadores de la iglesia junto a los Enforcers de la asociación de magus lo cual la ha servido por muchos años. Que nadie la haya encontrado a su llegada en Fuyuki es debido a que la segunda propietaria es una niña de la misma edad de Shirou y es muy ingenua como para ser capaz de incluso notar el poder y actividad mágica de Shirou , el tipo ese llamado Kotomine Kirei podría ser un magus afiliado a la iglesia lo que era muy raro pero el hombre solo estudio tres años de Magecraft y de seguro eso no le hacía detector de magus como muchos otros y los Matou se están extinguiendo pero Kiritsugu sabía bien hacer investigación de sus enemigos por lo que sabía que aun vivía el nombrado Zouken Matou y una niña que se supone adoptada llamada Sakura Matou lo cual con análisis lógico ellos eran magus o usuarios de magia. En otra circunstancias quizás ese Zouken habría notado su llegada pero Touko era de linaje Aozaki, no eran magus vulgares y comunes como los otros, eran un linaje superior y como tal Touko supo cómo esconder su llegada a Fuyuki e incluso agrego su campo limitado a la residencia Emiya en donde solo entraran quienes la estén buscando, por lo que si ellos notaron la llegada de otro magus jamás la encontrarían a ella.

¡ZAZ! ¡FFOOSH! ¡ZIISSS!

Touko parpadeo observando los movimientos de Shirou , eran más rápido de lo usual y supuso que el chico ha usado refuerzo en fortalecer los músculos de sus brazos y piernas , eso era una habilidad un poco usada por los Enforcers de la asociación de magos pero se tenía muchos peligros ya que podrían hacer explotar los músculos usados por el uso de ese hechizo pero aparte de unos dolores , incomodidades y fallas Shirou jamás se ha lastimado al usar tal método y desde hace dos meses ha logrado tomar más tiempo manejando sus músculos reforzado pero después de ello el chico terminaba quieto sufriendo desgaste muscular y son momentos como esos que le daba ganas de darle una gran cachetada pero no lo hace porque ella no golpea niños. Ella era mejor que eso. Observando sus movimientos Touko no podía evitar pensar que Kiritsugu en verdad estaba creando un monstruo que no podrá ser detenido por esfuerzo humano, tomando nota que el chico demostraba su talento en lucha directa sino el premio de oro del asunto es que el chico podía replicar nobles fantasmas.

Las dos lanzas anteriores son prueba de ello.

Ante su modo único de proyección (Se diga que ignora el intercambio equivalente lo cual era una locura) que ha mostrado desde hacía mucho meses atrás Shirou recibió una lección en particular con Kiritsugu y era que si el niño era capaz de proyectar armas de fuego y el resultado era glorioso, exactamente una copia de un arma de fuego fue hecha aunque le tomo unos cuantos circuitos mágicos de más para hacerlo que lo usual pero Shirou tenía un montón de usar. Vamos, se estaba hablando que gracias a su cresta mágica Shirou tenía 427 circuitos mágicos de rango B+ a la mano, no era una locura en realidad, a través de 600 años a lo máximo han tenido cuarenta miembros dando al menos uno o dos circuitos mágicos a la cresta en su generación por lo que en realidad el numero incluso era menor, Touko supuso que quizás sufrió daño igual en el incendio de Fuyuki. Las armas proyectadas de Shirou funcionaba bien y Kiritsugu le mostro toda una armería, le llevo a todos los museos del país, a la milicia del ejército en Japón e incluso Kiritsugu trajo un montón de restos de códigos místicos de todos sus objetivos que había guardado en un lugar oculto y que recupero a un viaje a Alemania en un intento por volver a ver a su hija fallando al final. De ahí Shirou tenía guardado en su memoria toda una galería de pistolas , escopetas , fusibles , balas , cuchillos , espadas , escudos , lanzas , hachas , armaduras , látigos y demás . Una de ellas fue las Black keys , las armas icono de los ejecutadores de la iglesia , lo cual ha servido a Shirou ya que al saber su historia podía replicar los movimientos de lucha a cuerpo a cuerpo pero con Kiritsugu en otro viaje y ella aburrida pues Shirou solo estaba practicando con aquellas armas.

Era una gran habilidad e incluso el chico demostró podre replicar con Prana las temidas balas de origen de Kiritsugu aunque le costaba unos segundos de más para hacerla, mucho de lo normal, según dice una bala es un objeto que no es un arma en lo principal pero se usa para dañar por lo que en concepto le hacía más complicado permitirle manifestar esas balas pero el poder ilimitado que tenía causaría terror a los magus que se enfrentaría. Eso ella lo aseguraba pero todo cambio aún más cuando Kiritsugu decidió mostrarle sus recuerdos de la guerra del grial a Shirou y Touko tuvo que intervenir para que eso fuera posible, Kiritsugu quería hacerle ver a Shirou sus errores y que aprendiera de ello, que fuera realista y viera sus acciones durante su guerra. Él no quería ser idealizado por su hijo. Él quería que fuera consciente de sí mismo. Al final de ello Shirou no hablo con su padre por unos días pero después de un pequeño debate Shirou le confeso que estaba decepcionado por algunas cosas pero que aún era su padre. Touko no estuvo presente ante ello porque fue un momento familiar y personal además que ella no deseaba ver a Kiritsugu llorar. Pero entonces Shirou les sorprendió cuando logro proyectar principalmente esas dos lanzas, esas dos lanzas que eran nobles fantasmas y que le pertenecieron a Diarmuid Ua Duibhne o el Lancer de la cuarta guerra y esas lanzas eran **Gae Buidhe** y **Gae Dearg**. Y fue ahí cuando Touko descubrió que…

Shirou se convertirá verdaderamente en un monstruo.

-_Proyectar nobles fantasmas…él fue capaz de proyectar nobles fantasmas, ya veo el terror de Kiritsugu en la seguridad de este niño. Muchos matarían para tenerlo en sus manos…si….este chico…-_Pensó Touko observando a Shirou hacer una voltereta y lanzar las Black keys a un objetivo pintando en la pared dándole en el blanco. El chico respiro un poco agitado antes de calmarse y deshizo a las espadas negras haciendo aparecer en su mano derecha una daga con un mango negro , se trataba de **Zabaniya: **_la navaja del asesino_** ,**el arma que usaban los Assassin en las guerras del grial , no era un fantasma noble en específico sino más bien un arma conceptual de rango D que tiene la capacidad de negar cualquier defensa mágica y así permitir el corte que causaba por obvia razones la muerte pero aparte de ello era un arma común y corriente , es usada para asesinar Master furtivamente en las guerras del grial ,no era útil en combate de frente contra otro magus aunque si era útil para el asesinato rápido y sorpresivo.

Cuando un magus muestra sus recuerdos a otros mediante un hechizo de Magecraft la experiencia es muy vivida como si estuviera en el mismo recuerdo pero sin haber estado ahí, por ello Shirou pudo analizar los nobles fantasmas y armas mostradas en los recuerdos de la cuarta guerra del santo grial. Touko por compasión que por cualquier cosa le mostro a Shirou un recuerdo de un encuentro de un Enforcer fraga y que logro derrotar aunque fue difícil con su complicado noble fantasma, Shirou fue capaz de proyectarla y Touko mucho placer saber que alguien que no sea un Fraga tenga la capacidad de usar el conocido y poderoso **Fragarach**. Ni se diga de los recuerdos de Kiritsugu de los fantasmas nobles lanzando por Archer junto a su ostentosa armadura junto a su nave aérea **Vimana,** la carroza junto a la espada de Rider y algunas otras cosas de menor importancia en la cuarta guerra del santo grial pero se tuvo su falla en realidad , Archer no mostro muchas armas que Kiritsugu fue capaz de ver , la carroza aunque poderosa de Rider no podía ser replicada simplemente por Shirou al igual que la armadura dorada de Archer y su nave aérea debido a que para Shirou no puede identificarla como armas además que tenían características y medios de creación divina que Shirou no podía replicar , a lo mucho Shirou podría proyectar una moto Yamaha pero gastaría más una gran cantidad de Prana de 100 circuitos por lo que solo en extrema necesidad se podría usar. La única cosa que Shirou lamenta son en sí Saber y Berserker porque aunque tenía muy buen guardado el análisis estructural de la espada Excalibur la espada era más allá de la compresión humana que no podía replicarla y la armadura de Berserker impidió incluso saber de su identidad. En total si se contaba con calma Shirou tenía acceso directo para proyectar 20 noble fantasma con menos de la mitad siendo lanzas y espadas sin nombres lanzadas como proyectiles por Archer.

Era un numero bajo pero era un gran poder al final.

Apenas con dos años con un nuevo ser de sí mismo metido en el mundo de la magia y ya ha logrado mucho más allá de lo que otros podrían ser capaces de lograr en generaciones y lo aterrador es que aunque no habría certeza de que la cresta Mitarashi pueda guardar la realidad mármol de Shirou en ella para su descendientes sus conocimientos en como replicar noble fantasmas jamás se perderán aunque los futuros usuarios tendrán que velar por cuantos y cuales armas tendrán que analizar y aprender porque aun para sorpresa de Touko ,Shirou es capaz de guardar tanta información que de verdad debería de ser imposible para él ,aun con tener esa cosa OESE integrado en su cerebro. De verdad era toda una joya. Y eso le molestaba un poco , no con Shirou , el chico era muy amable y servicial…además estaba teniendo mejoras en su cocina ,de verdad por casi suelta vergonzosamente un suspiro de éxtasis al probar su cena hacia unos días atrás pero eso es de lo de menos , lo que le molestaba es que estaba contemplando a Shirou de un modo a que ella no le gustaba , Touko sabía muy bien sobre el trabajo duro ,ella misma trabajo tanto , se mató tanto y triunfo tanto que esperaba la recompensa de tener el amor y respeto de su familia que tantas esperanzas le dieron , ella tenía la meta de conseguir la posición azul en la torre del reloj (se le da títulos de acuerdo a un color y como tal demuestra la importancia de ello ya que se le consideraba algo noble) pero entonces….así de la nada ¡bam! ¡Boom! ¡Wosh! Su hermana amante de la normalidad sale de la nada y obtiene una verdadera magia y le quita todo lo que ella quiso.

Pura mierda

Sinceramente ella aunque acida y cruel cuando estaba en sus momentos se veía una persona honesta , nunca experimento ni daño a Lugh Beowulf , un niño hombre lobo que ha vivido de quien sabe cuántos siglos con un origen desconocido ,ella se convirtió en su dueña y le trato como un leal súbdito, otros magus le hubieran diseccionado y le hubiera irrespetado a cada momento (véase: Kayneth fue un imbécil) pero le trato con respeto , su ambición de conseguir la posición y nombre azul no era malo , su estudio de marionetas debía de ser alabado en vez de ser ultrajado y codiciado por otros….trabajo tanto pero se le fue quitado injustamente y su hermana Aoko obtuvo de todo y más. Un solo momento y le dieron el titulo azul (no le importaba que su hermana odiara el título y el color) mientras a que ella le dieron el rojo, lo cual odiaba con pasión (Si alguien le dijera sucia roja…abría sangre en todas partes) y después la designación de sellado y ni se diga de la injusta situación con su familia en quitarle lo que era por derecho el título de la nueva jefe de la familia Aozaki y se lo dieron a Aoko. Así nada más ni considerar que ella era la mayor, la que tanto prestigio trabajo, que justamente hizo tantos logros mientras que su hermana se ganó un poder impresionante pero incluso ella no era una magus adecuada, por dios, el único contacto que tenía con la torre del reloj es como un contacto de Enforcer. Es que no era justo y viendo a Shirou evolucionar en su habilidad de combate traía sentimiento agridulce a Touko , orgullo porque el chico no está recibiendo todo ese poder simplemente sino lo está trabajando , era un prodigio en la especialización si pero su determinación tiene que ser reconocida ,por otro lado odiaba la sensación porque al final el chico es fuerte también por solo una cresta que le dio el don de usar un poder que solo cinco , seis con él ,humanos han podido poseer en toda la historia de la humanidad.

-_Tsk, Aoko, aun cuando no te he visto en muchos años con solo tu maldito nombre me causas tanta ira…-_Pensó con frustración Touko aunque su rostro no lo mostro, ya aprendio de su derrota de su hermana en no exaltarse como una tonta, su odio por ella siempre existirá pero ella tiene que vivir para sí misma. Aun cuando este en la sombra de la gran "señorita Blue" tiene que vivir. Un ruido curioso le llamo la atención y alza la mirada observando a Shirou de rodillas al suelo extendiendo sus manos al frente, ella pensaba ignorarle y continuar con su ocio y pensamientos cuando un pulso de Prana resonó aún más en Shirou y al alzar la mirada notando un brillo azul subir en intensidad en Shirou pensó con molestia en que al menos Kiritsugu agrego a su campo limitado un encubridor de Prana porque si no entonces los otros sensibles al Prana habrán notado tal situación.

-Coff…coff…urgh-Touko frunció el ceño y se levantó tomando nota del aumento del brillo azul, la fuerte presencia de Prana y la presión en el aire pero ella estaba más preocupada por el tosido de dolor de Shirou así que rápidamente se acercó para ver exactamente lo que Shirou estaba haciendo y ya estando cerca sus ojos se abrieron por el shock al ver como en la manos de Shirou aparecía una vaina de color azul con detalle dorado expulsando un aura de majestuosidad y poder. Un tosido le llamo la atención tomando nota que Shirou sonreía con orgullo pero eso se arruinaba por la sangre que caía de su nariz y boca , su frente sudorosa y la dificultad que tenía al respirar-…quería….saber….que era lo que tenía….en mí…Coff…urg….interior….es **Avalon**….

-¡NIÑO IDIOTA!-Exclamo Touko con furia ya recuperando la compostura y con un golpe certero al punto del cuello Shirou cayo desmayado aunque fue atrapado por Touko rápidamente mientras la copia proyectada de Avalon cayó al suelo , la mujer pelirroja tomo al niño tomando nota la sangre en su rostro sabiendo que se sobreesfuerzo de más. Ella gruño mientras entraba a la casa, ella se aseguraría de darle un buen castigo para este niño, el debería de ver más por su vida pero ella se recordó de un punto que parece que siempre se olvidaba. El chico no era normal y no notar su propia seguridad es prueba de ello. Ella sacudió la cabeza y fue directamente al cuarto de Kiritsugu para medicina para el chico y de ahí haría un chequeo médico. Por mientras curaba a Shirou ella pensaba en las formas de castigar al niño y asegurarse que entendiera que no intentara algo así sin supervisión.

Por otro lado la copia de Avalon se quedó sola en el patio hasta mucho después.

* * *

**Varios días después.**

-Tiene que ser su realidad mármol, tiene que serlo. Ya esto ha superado cualquier tramo de normalidad incluso para los estándares esperado. Y mira que al intentar proyectar esta cosa por casi sufre un daño tremendo.

-….Estoy de acuerdo contigo-Menciono Kiritsugu tomando otra taza de té mientras Touko fumaba un cigarrillo aun en la casa, ella no estaba de humor de ir afuera y fumar además a Kiritsugu no le molestaba, el hombre miraba con análisis la copia proyectada de Avalon posado en la mesa, la copia no era sumamente perfecta ya que esta le faltaba las marcas del centro pero su poder y presencia la hacía cercana a la original. Esa era un noble fantasma de rango EX, no funcionaba totalmente sin su dueño original cierto pero esto es una prueba más de la verdad de Emiya Shirou: el chico se convertirá en un monstruo. A la mejor explicación que Kiritsugu podía llegar en como Shirou pudo replicar esto es por tener el Avalon original dentro suyo, la cuestión es ¿Cómo afectara esto? ¿Shirou podrá usar Avalon ya que igual su cuerpo tiene que tener algo ganado por tener ese arma integrado en su ser como arma conceptual?

No lo sabía.

-Ya me he hecho la idea de verlo proyectar nobles fantasmas como la espada **Durandal** o **Harpe** o **Vajra** pero si no fuera porque es un novato de seguro lo que veo aquí sería una copia absoluta de ese tal Avalon, no es normal, de verdad no lo es Kiritsugu.

-Eso ya lo hemos aclarado desde hace mucho Touko, la proyección de un solo noble fantasma ya es mucho y sé muy bien que estas exaltada pero ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?

-…No lo sé…Solo es sorpresa, supongo, tal demostración de habilidad exaltaría a muchos ya que no es normal pero entonces no estamos en la torre del reloj así que supongo que no hay problema.

-Él te sorprende mucho ¿correcto?

-….Si…

-Igual yo.

-….

-….

-….

-….

-¿A dónde fuiste, Kiritsugu? No soy una jodida niñera para cuidar a tu niño y tratar con esa niña Taiga se ha vuelto un fastidio.

-¿Qué ha hecho Taiga? Ella es inofensiva.

-He tenido que hipnotizarla muchas veces porque siempre termina metiéndose en donde no la llaman además la niña tiene un gran enamorado contiguo y pues—

-Espera, no quiero saber más. Para responder a tu pregunta, ahora que estoy más o menos en óptimas condiciones he intentado un ataque a los Einzbern.

-¿Hmmm? Wow, eres un suicida en verdad Kiritsugu. Viéndote que estas intacto y nada alterado entonces ¿Qué sucedió?

-Mi plan consistía en una infiltración en donde nadie sabría que fui yo el autor , use una carga explosivas conectado a un maquinaria que expulsaría ondas eléctricas agregándole algunas granadas con un campo limitado lleno de Prana en una de las zonas más fuerte pero frágiles de campo limitado del castillo Einzbern—

-Espera, espera un momento ¿Qué mierda acabas de decir?

-Todo eso haría al dueño del campo limitado pensar y sentir que el ataque fue obra de un magus ya que con las ondas eléctricas pensarían que el ataque fue hecho por un hechizo de elemento rayo a fuerza bruta mientras que con el campo limitado insignificante dejaría evidencia de que fue efectivamente un ataque con Prana, el objetivo buscaría al infiltrado usando medios mágicos o preparándose para un futuro ataque mágico…jamás esperarían un ataque con un arma de fuego sorpresivo.

-….Es sumamente lógico, el magus estaría paranoico con un enemigo invisible preparándose para un ataque de alta potencia mágica haciendo que perdiera el tiempo y la guardia en prepararse usando Magecraft pero no estaría listo para un ataque común como bombas o armas de fuego. Wow, de verdad eres despiadado Kiritsugu.

-Gracias. Mi plan implicaba infiltrarme en la mansión Einzbern pero no pude encontrar a Ilyasviel sino más bien encontré evidencia de que aquel lugar fue hecho como un punto de llamado para atraer mi atención….

-Dejadme adivinar…. Había homúnculos y trampas en la mansión ¿cierto?

-Por suerte había hipnotizado a algunos pilotos y oficiales de la fuerza aérea dejando caer bombas en la mansión pero el punto fue dicho: mi hija nunca estuvo en aquel lugar y no sé cómo rescatarla e incluso creo que jamás podre.

-¿Qué hay de tus contactos?

-Con los rumores echado y las recompensas dada por los Einzbern con los Archibald más de la mitad de mis antiguos colegas quieren matarme e incluso me encontré con uno camino aquí que intento atraparme con la guardia baja pero use una combinación de astucia y un rifle de combate pudre salir indefenso…a contrario de ese Enforcer.

-….No estas triste.

-…Si….si lo estoy.

-Al menos lo intentaste. Eso nunca lo olvides.

-….Si….además…si no fuera por tu marioneta no podría haber durado tanto , al menos sé que al menos di el intento.

-Claro, Kiritsugu-Menciono Touko con voz calmada dándole una calada a su cigarrillo. Ya había sido meses desde que construyo una nueva marioneta para Kiritsugu, de la mejor clase y la más resistente que había hecho en su vida, con un poco de dificultad logro transferir el alma de Kiritsugu a la nueva marioneta mientras preservo su cuerpo original en una zona guardada en el cobertizo, ahora Kiritsugu tenía un cuerpo que incluso superaba su mejor momento y la maldición de angra mainyu fue parcialmente combatida pero no eliminada. Su cuerpo de marioneta tiene protecciones y demás que evitaba la corrección porque al final no es un cuerpo humano pero el daño de la maldición igual se mantenía en su alma pero gracias a un artefacto especial hecho por Touko Kiritsugu no sufrirá tanto daño en su alma pero igual tenía un límite de vida teniendo cuatro años de esperanza de vida antes de morir sin dudar , era un alivio a comparación de su estado anterior porque tenía un años más y podía usar su cuerpo aunque lo único que sacrifico fue el uso de la cresta mágica Emiya.

-Estoy pensando que sea tiempo que Shirou se centre en su realidad mármol.

-… ¿No es muy excesivo? Apenas tiene nueve años.

-Quiero llevármelo a áfrica.

-…Espera ¿de que estas hablando, Kiritsugu?

-Es tiempo para que Shirou sepa sobre lo que es salvar a alguien.

¡POW!

-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDAS ESTAS HABLANDO, EMIYA KIRITSUGU?!-Con un rugido de ira Touko se puso de pie observando al impasible Kiritsugu que no se inmuto por el ruido del estallido de Touko. Ella aun en su ira agradecía que Shirou estuviera en el parque con Taiga pasando un tiempo junto porque ella no quería verle en ese estado de ira. Kiritsugu miro fijamente a Touko sin sentirse atemorizado por el enojo de la mujer pelirroja.

-….Te has encariñado de Shirou…nunca lo espere.

-¡no trates de jugar conmigo Kiritsugu y habla de una vez! ¡¿Qué estás hablando?!

-Vamos Touko, no seamos estúpidos, ya has notado lo diferente que es Shirou ¿verdad?

-….Es obvio que sí, él tiene una realidad mármol, quienes lo poseen usualmente son los seres de concepto extraterrestre o alguna mierda que nunca comprendí pero—

-La mayor parte de los veintisietes verdaderos apóstoles muertos y verdaderos antepasados tienen una realidad mármol que define sus seres…..y ellos no son normales, su percepción de la vida y su existencia propia es diferente porque ellos son inmortales…o lo más cerca que se puede ser.

-Eso es conocimiento común, Kiritsugu.

-Ellos chupan sangre, matan y hacen tantas cosas fuera de lo común solo para saciar el aburrimiento, eso es algo normal.

-_Si tu vieras a Zelretch, incluso siendo un vampiro el hijo de puta no es normal, Kiritsugu estúpido._

_-_Pero Shirou tiene una realidad mármol, por donde se mire es lógico pensar que algo en él es diferente y en dos años parcialmente lo he descubierto. He descubierto la distorsión de mi hijo adoptivo.

-¿Qué es? ¿Cuál es la distorsión de Shirou?

-No reconoce su existencia.

-…. ¿qué?

-Touko, Shirou no se ve a sí mismo con un ser vivo e importante. Él no se reconoce, es lógico y lo normal que un humano priorice su felicidad, así son las cosas, incluso cuando salvo a la gente es porque pienso que es lo correcto, lo que yo deseo y lo que yo vivo….En esta frase se da a entender que yo es lo que me mueve a salvar gente pero no hay fuerza externa o algo que me obliga…lo hago porque yo quiero.

-….entonces…. ¿Qué?

-Shirou no siente, nota o reconoce lo que define a Shirou, él no se reconoce, yo tengo una teoría y es que Shirou ya perdió su ser, él ya ha muerto en si de una manera figurativa, después de todos para el mundo e incluso para el mismo que él es Mitarashi Ichirou ha muerto. Él sabe que él fue Mitarashi Ichirou pero lo nota algo ajeno, como que es un nombre igual para el pero la cuestión es que EL es Mitarashi Ichirou.

-….Ya voy entendiendo, su distorsión que le permitió ganar una realidad mármol es que no se reconoce a si mismo….pero eso significa que debería de ser alguien muerto en vida, un cascarrón que no debería de actuar y vivir ¿Qué es lo que tratas de trasmitirme con esto, Kiritsugu?

-Según Shirou cuando perdía a su ser en el incendio de Fuyuki perdía aparte de sí mismo ,lo que inicialmente era conocido como Mitarashi Ichirou pero de una cosa que nunca olvida son el lamento de los caídos , sus gritos de ayudas y dolor han marcado a tanto a Shirou que nunca puede olvidar pero hay más y es que Shirou sobrevivió mientras otros no , el sobrevivió porque sacrifico su ser e identidad e incluso sacrificio su percepción de su yo pero él siguió adelante…adelante pero ¿Qué es lo que le impulso cuando ya no tenía nada?

-… ¿es una pregunta retórica?

-Exacto. Shirou siguió adelante aun con perder su sentido de sobrevivencia pero lo único que no perdió y él no se da cuenta es que no perdió…la culpa.

-¿la culpa? De toda la cosas no esperaba eso.

-Shirou tiene un tremendo síndrome del sobreviviente, él tiene culpa porque el sobrevivió y otros no pero recordemos que Shirou perdió su sentido del yo ¿Por qué siente remordimiento ante la pérdida del incendio? El nunca perdió la culpa y es ella que le motivo a moverse porque sentía que si caía entonces estaría desperdiciando lo que otros no tuvieron pero se podía decir que él estaba escapando de la culpa, que no la quería por lo que siguió moviéndose…hasta que lo encontré y fue ahí que la culpa casi paso a segundo plano a otra cosa.

-¿Y eso que es?

-Salvación, cuando yo le salve, cuando le di lo que él deseaba tanto antes de perder su ser el sintió un cambio y como su padre me convertí en su figura a seguir, el único que conocía y que fue que le salvo pero la culpa actuó y el de un manera decidió que para saciar la culpa es jamás evitar que otros sufran, para saciar su culpa al haber sobrevivido decidió hacer lo que aquellos que murieron no tuvieron: ser salvado. Y el que fue salvado de todos sentía que era su obligación. Salvar.

-….oh dios…

-Exacto, es una jodida cosa del destino, yo que quise salvar a cuanto pude termine con un niño dañado que al ser salvado vivirá con un deseo innegable de salvar a otros. Un niño que no se reconoce a si mismo que intentara salvar a alguien ¿no ves el panorama, Touko? Alguien que no se valora a si mismo se dañara y terminara sufriendo porque terminara dando su vida por otros sin dudar.

-…Una vida de salvar a otros siguiendo el mismo patrón para siempre, una acción caritativa viniendo de un alma dañada, un humano que daría su vida sin pensarlo por otro…no es normal. Porque el mundo no es blanco y negro…traición, engaño, manipulación, chantaje, apuñaladas por la espalda y mentiras….y lo peor de todo es que él no se dará cuenta porque cree que está salvando a alguien.

-…..

-….Ya veo porque dijiste que él estaría metido en batallas y guerras. Definitivamente tu hijo es un verdadero anormal. Dime algo ¿has hecho algo con él?

-He intentado hacer desde este descubrimiento es que Shirou sea consciente de su vida. He logrado hacerle ver la importancia de sus seres queridos pero no la importancia de su vida para otros. No he hecho nada.

-Entonces aclárame algo, Kiritsugu ¿Cuál es el asunto con áfrica?

-No se puede a salvar a todos y se lo mostrare a Shirou de frente y ahora antes de que su distorsión arruine su vida. En áfrica aún sigue la guerra civil y ya he reunido información para un plan de ataque pero deseo que Shirou vea lo que se está metiendo y lo que significa lo que él se va a convertir.

-¿Y que camino hablas?

-El de un héroe. Porque eso es lo que hacen pero nada es fácil y se lo enseñare de frente para que sepa de lo que se mete.

-Eso es una acción irresponsable, Kiritsugu.

-Lo sé pero hay algunas cosas que hay que sacrificarse para un bien mayor. Tú y yo ya hemos dado esa parte.

-Pero venos aquí Kiritsugu, te vas a morir en cuatro años y yo seré cazada en muchas décadas por la codicia de otros. Sacrificar cosas no es el camino.

-….Quizás…solo quizás pero de otra manera no se….de otra manera no se-Sentencio en voz baja Kiritsugu recordando las cosas que ha lamentado en su vida. Su amiga Shirley, su esposa, su amante, su hija y su ideal. Sacrifico tanto pero él no cambiara de idea, el dará el último sacrificio para un bien mayor: la seguridad de Shirou. Touko observo al hombre y supo que él estaba haciendo lo que podía y conocía para el bien de Shirou pero al final la verdad no puede ser negada: Emiya Kiritsugu era un hombre roto. Touko se quedó callada observando a Kiritsugu pero entonces un curso de acción le llego a la mente.

-Pregúntale a Shirou.

-¿Qué le pregunte?

-Él es un niño muy maduro y como ya se ha platicado, un niño distorsionado. No se le puede obligar sino darle qué escoja.

-…sabes que escogerá cuando sepa que es para salvar a gente.

-Sí, pero será por su propia decisión, Kiritsugu, es ahí lo importante.

* * *

**Varios días después.**

-¡Tranquila Fuji-nee! ¡No me iré mucho tiempo!

-¡Waaaahhhh pero te voy a extrañar Shirou! ¡En serio que sí!

-…Fuji-nee, estas llamando mucho la atención.

-_Me pregunto una vez ¿Qué carajo hago yo aquí?-_Pregunto con fastidio Touko mientras en el aeropuerto acompañada de Taiga estaban despidiendo a Kiritsugu y a Shirou a su viaje en el exterior. Como predijo Kiritsugu, Shirou acepto ir a ese viaje para ayudar a otros pero Touko sabía bien que lo que sucederá cambiara a Shirou. Quizás sea lo mejor, aún era joven y su origen aún no se ha moldeado por lo que se necesitar algo que cambie ese modo solitario de existir. Ella observaba a la niña taiga hacer un alboroto en todo el aeropuerto abrazando a Shirou como si no lo volviera a ver , no era cierto pero cualquier cosa podría pasar por lo tanto ella y Kiritsugu no detenía la escena de la excéntrica adolecente pero en total Touko estaba mortificada porque estaba al aire libre y tenía la paranoia de que podía ser reconocida pero por suerte tenia lentes negros y se puso una peluca de pelo negro para ocultar su apariencia aunque tuvo que hipnotizar a Taiga a ignorar el uso de la peluca negra. Kiritsugu carraspeo llamando su atención.

-¿Quieres decir algo, Touko?

-No, nada en realidad. Solo tengo que preguntar ¿Qué harás con el leguaje del niño?

-Parece que en su cresta tiene varias lenguas que se aprende automáticamente. Shirou sabrá hablar con media fluidez en áfrica.

-…..Bien ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán fuera?

-A más tardar llegaremos en dos semanas. Si venimos antes es que resultamos o yo o Shirou heridos pero si tardamos sucedió algo.

-Entendí, Kiritsugu, otra cosa que me tiene con cuidado ¿Por qué nadie te ha molestado al entrar al aeropuerto? Sé que hay armas en tu maleta.

-He hipnotizado a cada persona del aeropuerto e hice un campo limitado para que ignore cualquier actividad de taumaturgia.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso….? ¿Por qué nadie se ha dado cuenta?

-Un magus tendría que entrar aquí para darse cuenta. _No lo he hecho en la cuarta guerra porque apenas y es la primera vez que llegaba a Fuyuki._

-¿Cuál es tu objetivo con esto, Kiritsugu?

-Haciendo la base para los viajes internacionales de Shirou, los magus prefieren usar medios mágicos para la movilidad pero son pocos los que notan la complejidad de los viajes en aviones.

-Excepto que todos saben cómo hipnotizar como tú has hecho y así se pueden mover. Además están los ejecutadores.

-Eso no será un problema y sabes cómo son los magus, ellos prefieren tomar aviones privados sin sutilezas. Yo soy más que eso.

-Si…si, como digas.

-En fin, es hora de irnos. Shirou es momento de despedirte…Taiga, suéltalo.

-¡No quiero Kiritsugu!

-…oh dios, Taiga.

-¡snuff, snuff! Ya Fuji-nee, calma, por favor-Intento tranquilizar Shirou aunque Taiga se puso a llorar por un rato, la chica de verdad quería a Shirou observo Kiritsugu y pensó en una idea sobre ello pero será para después. Después de una media hora y un poco persuasión Taiga se calmó y se posó a lado de Touko, ya Kiritsugu se había despedido y ya estaba hablando e hipnotizando al guardia de seguridad de la entrada al avión. Shirou se iba a reunir con el pero él se detuvo y se quedó mirando con timidez e incomodidad a Touko que alzo una ceja confundida.

-….. ¿Qué?

-….yo…pues…..ah, que rayos-Entonces para sorpresa de Touko el pelirrojo joven se lanzó a darle un abrazo muy afectuoso que tomo por sorpresa a la mujer Aozaki ya que había años, décadas, desde que alguien le había abrazado, la vida de un Magus es fría y solitaria incluso para ella en su familia pero que Shirou le esté abrazando con tal cariño significa una sola cosa.

-…_oh….demonios…me convertí en la figura materna del niño. Rayos…_niño…

-Que estés bien, maestra y por favor cuida a Taiga, ella no sabe cocinar.

-¡Hey!

-Te prometo que regresare. Nos vemos-Con una pequeña sonrisa de despedida Shirou partió directamente hacia su padre que vio el intercambio y que le hizo mirar con una ceja alzada a Touko que no le respondió ya que aún seguía un poco tomada fuera de balance. Ya viendo como ellos entraban al avión y así una hora después ver dicho avión despejar Touko por fin parpadeo ya teniendo su mente funcionando correctamente pero entonces sintió un toque en el brazo tomando nota que era Taiga a sabiendas lo que hizo que Touko chistara por la vergüenza.

-Tú lo quieres ¿a qué no?

-No sé de qué me estás hablando, niña.

-Shirou te quiere como si fuera su madre, no tiene nada de malo.

-_No me esperaba eso y no sé si quiero eso, esa es la verdad…_eso no es importante.

-Para Shirou quizás lo es, Él es un chico honesto, queriendo ayudar a otros y sé que tú y Kiritsugu le cuidan tanto por eso, hehehe el menciono una vez que quería ser un héroe como su padre ¿qué niño no es querido con tal deseo inocente?

-_¿conque de ahí Kiritsugu saco lo de héroe?...dios, me preocupo por el niño y ni me he dado cuenta, rayos. _

-Pero hay que enseñarle que hay más que ser un héroe a ese chico pero por suerte ¡él nos tiene! Ha, el poder femenino puede arreglar cualquier problema.

-Si fuera tan simple.

-Solo se necesita empeño y paciencia, pero él te mira y yo sé que él te ve como su madre sustituta, yo al menos soy su hermana sustituta hehehe. Espero que nada malo les pase.

-….._Quizás esa sea la cosa, del porque estoy aquí….me he encariñado con este niño….bueno, no hay nada que hacer y pues no es tan malo. Solo espero que sepas lo que haces Kiritsugu, que no se rompa el niño, porque si no le matare con todo lo que tenga. _Ellos estarán bien, Taiga. Es horas de irnos, tu abuelo se podría preocupar.

-Aahh ,está bien ,además tengo que estudiar un poco más para un examen de inglés ,espero tener grandes notas para ir a la universidad , si ,mejor nos vamos….Aunque señorita Touko tengo que preguntarle ¿has notado algo diferente en el cabello de Shirou?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo…pues….creo que le encontré unas cuantas canas (Pelo blanco/gris) mientras lo abrazaba ¿será por algo? ¿Le sucede algo a él o es solo su pelo?

-Mmm, no creo que sea nada, Taiga. Ven, vámonos ya. _Vamos .ni que canas blancas significara algo importante en Shirou._

Ella no sabe realmente lo que eso significaba.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Este fic sí que me ha hecho investigar de todo y es duro en verdad. Al final el episodio concluye el papel de Touko en la vida de Shirou como mentora y figura materna, en el futuro esa relación es importante para algo, en total como se ha dicho ya he decidido que Arturia aparecerá en el fic pero Mordred aparecerá en una saga futura que ya he pensado en el trascurso de hacer este capítulo. Si bien es muy informativo este capítulo pues es necesario ya que se sabe lo que conforma la cresta Mitarashi ya que en total todos sus temas se centran en realidad mármol excepto conocimiento anti demoniaco dado por Abe no Seimei, que es un espíritu heroico participante de la tercera guerra del grial, en fin, espero que haya sido de su gusto este capítulo. En el siguiente Shirou manchara su sangre y vendrá el nacimiento del origen espada y escudo de Shirou. Oh sobre las armas que Shirou ya conoce pues la mayoría son de parte de lo mostrado por Gilgamesh aunque lamento que no pueda agregar Arondight, esa es una de mis espadas favoritas, Mmmm ¿Quién quiere que la agregue a la galería de Shirou? Es decir se podía decir que Kiritsugu la vio a través de saber en su duelo contra Berserker. Oh y aclaro, esto no es un Aoko Bashing, ella me cae super bien porque es badass pero me conecto igual con Touko.**

**Toaneo07.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fate/Legacy.**

**Fate stay night no me pertenece sino a Type-moon. **

"**La familia original de Shirou no era normal. Sus hallazgos y magia única ha terminado en las manos de su último heredero: Shirou. Y es con ese legado que él se convertirá en algo más allá de lo ordinario" posible Harem.**

**En este fic se hará unos cambios y las cosas serán un poco diferentes. Habrá términos que otros usan con seguridad pero hay algunos que yo uso y en algunos casos me podría equivocar, como tal si yo me refiero a Reality Marble como realidad mármol entonces ese será mi modo aun cuando algunos colegas míos comentaron que así no era, lo siento pero siento que es mejor así, en fin acepto comentarios de otros y críticas por igual así eso me ayudara. Por otro lado al referirme al termino Type es la forma de señalar a los Tipo lunar o tipo mercurio y demás en conjunto, no sé cómo se le dice en español porque no he visto Tsukihime, como tal si alguien desea corregirme ese error sería muy bien aceptado.**

**Nuevamente no me he decidido la pareja harem del fic; oficialmente esta Arturia, Medusa, Shiki Ryougi y Sakura con la posibilidad de Aoko, Caren, Luvia, y Rin…..aunque un loco me salió en un mensaje privado incluir a Arcueid y yo le digo ¿Qué te fumaste? No es eso demasiado ¿no? Espero que me den sus opiniones antes de que la cosa sea oficial.**

**Advertencia: debido al hecho que la historia de las guerras en el mundo , refiriéndome a las pequeñas , son muy largas y complicadas de entender el autor decidió hacer una situación ficticia por lo tanto los eventos comentados en el fic no son reales. Esto es para no ofender a alguien en hablar sobre épocas terribles que han asolado a muchos países del otro lado del mundo como también para permitir la facilidad al autor de escribir. También se hace referencia a la película diamante de sangre.**

* * *

_Las enseñanzas para ser un héroe; parte uno._

_Algunas veces hay héroes recordados por sus fechorías: héroes que han eliminado a muchos enemigos, la cuestión de lo que les define es ¿es por el bien de alguien más o el propio? Esa es la pregunta que un héroe debe de hacerse._

* * *

**África: noviembre de 1992.**

¡BANG!

Kiritsugu se preguntó si así se debió de sentir su madre adoptiva Natalia cuando le observo asesinar porque es una sensación muy agridulce. El observo con frialdad a su hijo disparar una vez más a un rebelde de la facción anarquista que ha causado la gran guerra civil que ha asolado el país desde los años 80 , dicho sujeto pretendía envenenar a toda una ciudad con un virus experimental y si bien no mataría a la mayor parte de la población el grupo rebelde del que fue parte aquel sujeto planeaban extorsionar a los ciudadanos de aquella ciudad para que trabajaran para ellos a cambio de medicamento que a la larga solo sería una solución temporal ya que una vez más ,era un virus experimental lo que significa que aparte de los que pelearan en el frente del combate ,morirán una gran parte de la población de aquella ciudad siendo viejos y niños morirían con el tiempo. Una sola persona iba a matar millones y Kiritsugu le dio la opción a su hijo de lo que debería de hacer. Solo había una sola opción cual tomar: eliminar el mal.

Para matar a uno salvando a muchos.

Si su hijo quería ser un héroe entonces tenía que hacer lo que héroes como lo que ha conocido en la guerra del grial hipócritamente niegan hacer y es matar por el bien mayor. Hacer lo que otros no pueden o no deben de hacer; se tiene que dar el mayor sacrificio de todos, eliminar a los malvados para que aquellos que no deberían no tiene que hacer. Se podía decir que de un modo Kiritsugu odiaba a la mayoría de los héroes del pasado e incluso tenía un notable aversión a su antigua Servant Saber o en vida Arturia perdragon. Al principio sintió enojo y pena por la situación en donde metieron a una niña inocente a un cargo que no debería, en el fondo es porque sentía empatía cuando el mato a su padre ya hace tantos años pero también sentía aversión a Saber debido a su tal código de honor. No hay honor en la guerra, no había honor incluso en su modo de salvar gente, su ideal y camino era hipócrita, lo sabía pero como su hijo Shirou dijo una frase que le hizo pensar cuando después de que imprudentemente se lanzó a salvar a una mujer en su primer día en áfrica hace ya varios días en un enfrentamiento.

_- "¿Qué hay de malo en salvar a alguien?" _

Por lo que aunque sea hipócrita y cruel era su camino el sabia que el dio lo mejor que podía. Saber fue una gran líder, tenía que respetar eso recordando los sueños de memoria que tuvo en la cuarta guerra del grial pero fue al final, en la batalla contra Kayneth y su Servant Lancer que demostró que aquella Servant era ingenua, Kiritsugu investiga muy bien a sus víctimas y sabía bien que Kayneth no tenía nada de inocente y darle muerte en su modo fue un golpe que muchos magus inocentes tuvieron que aguantar con aquel arrogante y pomposo magus. No se le da respeto y una muerte honorifica a los desgraciados malvados.

No se les daba.

Muchos de los héroes que terminaron en el trono de los héroes no eran del gusto para Kiritsugu , arrogantes como Perseus y Archer de la cuarta guerra, lealmente estúpidos como Diarmuid , ambiciosos hasta la desesperación como Iskander ,también incluso héroes afligidos como Lancelot que fue el Berserker de la cuarta guerra (El vio la batalla y su desenlace después de todo gracias a su conexión con Saber), otros monstruos como Gilles de rias es un ejemplo claro de que aunque fue un monstruo aun al final se convirtió en un espíritu heroico , la lógica dicta eso , el trono de los héroes no registra a héroes sino a humanos que son recordados aun después de sus muertes , humanos notables tantos buenos como malos e incluso normales e insignificante. Kiritsugu incluso podía decir que si el mundo supiera de su historial y nombre de seguro también terminaría siendo un espíritu heroico y eso es algo que le molestaba porque aunque quería ser un héroe y salvar a cuanto quiera ,al final no es estúpido y ya se ha reconocido como un asesino que al final termino roto. Son pocos los héroes que de verdad han hecho un gran bien por otros, genuinamente desean el bien ajeno y desean servir a otros: la mayor parte de los héroes no lo hacen; Diarmuid solo busca servir, Arturia solo era un rey con dones extraordinarios, Iskander fue un conquistador, Gilles de Rias fue un monstruo, Hassan-i-sabbad fue un asesino, Lancelot fue un caballero caído y aquel Archer solo era por lo que supuso un vil rey. Y los otros del pasado buscaron fama, poder, tierras y más pero…no ha encontrado a un héroe que ha luchado por otros.

Hasta que comprendió el deseo de Shirou.

Shirou era un niño roto, anormal y distorsionado pero bendiga a la raíz que lo que le guiaba en la vida era salvar; un acto sincero, noble y real. Y aun con todo eso para Kiritsugu estaba bien. Un humano que genuinamente desea salvar a gente no hay nada de malo en ello , es una existencia que muchos admirarían , una persona que salva a otros sin querer recibir nada a cambio y que lucha contra las fuerzas corruptas de este mundo ,un icono que dará esperanza a la masas de que se puede hacer mejor , que se puede ser solidario y caritativo , que se puede ayudar a otros; un símbolo que será admirado , una persona que será reconocido por sus actos buenos y que será recordado por las masas muchos después de su muerte , eso es definitivamente es lo que es un héroe. Era esclarecedor porque cuando Kiritsugu veía a su hijo entrenar, aprender y mejorar por sí mismo veía a un niño que se lanzara a guerras, a batallas, a conspiraciones, a de todo solo por el simple deseo de salvar vidas. Si eso no es ser un héroe entonces Kiritsugu no le importaba nunca ver el diccionario para saber la maldita definición. Kiritsugu justamente no estaba moviendo a su hijo a un camino que le llevaría a uno igual a él, le estaba enseñando varias lecciones y una de esas es que para salvar a muchos más se tiene que eliminar a los que podrían causar calamidades, esa era una de las lecciones que estar en áfrica esperaba se metería en la mente de Shirou. Una de las muchas lecciones que Shirou tiene que aprender para ser un héroe adecuado. Pero había una lección más que debía de darle…

-Sacrificando a uno para salvar a muchos es un camino que yo tome, Shirou ¿ya has experimentado esa fría sensación que tienes en tu pecho? Esa es la sensación de la aceptación de lo que se ha hecho.

-….si, papa.

-Ahora quiero que me cuentes…. ¿Qué pasaría si Taiga te diera un beso?

-¡Pfffff! ¡¿Qué?!-Obviamente Shirou reaccionaria con sorpresa ante tal pregunta salida de la nada y tan subnormal en el momento que apostaría que a la lejanía un universo se cago en sí mismo. El joven pelirrojo volteo a ver a su padre que se Sento en una gran pila de caja en el acueducto de aquella ciudad y le miraba con frialdad pero Shirou noto que su padre intentaba aparentar calma porque parecía que lanzaría una risita ante todo el arte que era el rostro de Shirou en ese momento.

-Sí, Shirou, creo que es momento de que hablemos de—

-¡No! ¡No la charla! ¡Además ¿Qué tiene que ver Taiga en esto?!

-No, nada, conociendo a Taiga en un momento comenzara a molestarte con eso, hijo, quiero prepararte para ello pero quiero saber primero lo que tú piensas si una niña te da un beso….si un chico te da uno, pues eso depende si te gusta o—

-¡PAPA! ¡¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto ahora?! ¡Acabe de matar a alguien y yo…!

-¿Qué? ¿Creíste que te dejaría en silencio hasta nuestra siguiente misión? No, Shirou, no lo hare. Touko tiene razón en un punto, no se puede sacrificar cosas continuamente y no te voy a enseñar eso, Shirou….recuerda que di a mi esposa, a mi aliada más cercana, a mi hija e incluso a mi madre adoptiva, Shirou. Sacrificar a tus seres queridos es lo peor que se puede hacer, lo hablo por experiencia propia. Quiero que entiendas que no tienes que sacrificar a todos para cumplir con tus objetivos.

-Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver Taiga…?

-Seamos sincero Shirou, Taiga es tu única amiga y figura de hermana, es necesario que aprenda de Magecraft rápidamente pero aun así tengo momentos que me preocupa que no tengas amigos. La lógica dicta que Touko, Taiga y yo somos tus únicos seres queridos, me, para salvar a medio mundo ¿nos matarías?

-…

-Sí, yo tampoco sé responde a eso pero Shirou ¿sabes porque te pregunte algo tan aleatorio? Para que recuerdes a quienes están esperando por ti y que te quieren, recuérdalos como cosas mundanas, lo que sea pero ten en mente a quienes te quieren y se preocuparían si se sucediera algo.

-…..

-¿Confundido? Shirou , acabas de eliminar a alguien ,sí , es cierto pero recordarnos a quienes queremos y protegemos nos ayudara a ser más humanos ,nos ayudan a mantenernos cuerdos y recordarnos varias cosas: que al final sacrificar a otros para salvar a muchos no es normal y que no es una práctica que solo se usara en extrema necesidad , recordarnos que tenemos una vida semí normal que regresar y que hacer todo esto no es el foco de nuestra vida y finalmente recordarnos que tenemos a seres queridos que nos mantendrán en el buen camino.

-Papa….estoy confundido.

-¿Eres capaz de matar a Taiga?

-¡NO! ¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE PREGUNTAR ALGO ASI?!

-Entonces ella es muy importante para ti, Shirou. Pero la pregunta que quiero preguntarte ¿eres capaz de matarla para salvar a otros? ¿Tirar lo que te he enseñado por una sola persona? Shirou, eso está bien porque al final los seres humanos somos egoístas y como tal priorizamos algunas cosas nuestras sobre lo de las demás personas.

-Salvar a otros no tiene nada de malo.

-Pero para cualquier ser humano sus seres queridos es lo más importante y sacrificarlo lo único que se gana es un final amargo y roto. Yo soy la prueba, Shirou, todo lo que te he hablado es lo que yo no he hecho y cuando me case con Irisviel fue cuando seguí este modo de seguir con mi oscura vida, cada misión en donde exterminaba a mi enemigo pensaba "¿Qué le enseñare hoy a Irisviel?" o "¿le mostrare estos libros de poemas a Irisviel?"….Maiya decía que en mi tiempo con los Einzbern perdí fuerza como el magus Killer y es cierto porque deje lentamente de ser una maquina sin emociones. Deje de asesinar a otros sin tener remordimiento.

-...Pero padre…entonces ¡¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto?! ¡Dijiste que era correcto sacrificar a algunos pocos para salvar a otros!

-No exactamente, Shirou; te enseñe como tomar las decisiones que otros no pueden tomar. Te hice capaz de hacer lo que otros no debe o no pueden hacer, hacer lo que falta hacer y lograr el objetivo a sacrificio de tu alma por el bien de otros. Eso, Shirou, es ser un héroe pero un héroe no vive solo, tiene a sus seres queridos, a sus familiares, a sus aliados y a quienes le quieren por diferentes razones, ellos son igual su motivaciones de luchar y sobrevivir. Eso ,Shirou , es la clave aquí; hacer lo que se puede y recordar que hay personas que por ahí te quieren y se preocupan por ti , que no pueden ser sacrificados y que tienen que ser protegidos incluso a los deseos del héroe porque si fracasa…el héroe fracaso.

-¿Por qué mencionaste a Taiga con…un beso entonces, viejo?

-Para que no caigas en la mentalidad de un robot, Shirou, eres humano al final y no dejes que el pensamiento de sacrificar a otros se te quede pegado en tu mente. Tienes una vida que vivir, recuérdalo Shirou, tu vida es notable para otros y no creas que solo tengas que moverte y seguir actuando en un modo. Sacrificar a pocos para salvar a muchos, eliminar a los malvados y matar por un bien mayor no es todo en esta vida, Shirou. Recuerda a tus seres queridos.

-….Creo que entiendo, vivir sin dudar para salvar a otros pero recordando que no debo de hacer lo mismo a mis seres queridos. Ya lo tengo, viejo.

-….Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo, nunca lo olvides.

-Gracias viejo….pero ¿Por qué tuviste que usar tal ejemplo?

-Nunca has mostrado interés en las niñas antes.

-¡Pero no en Fuji-nee!

-Pues ¿Cómo voy a saber si te gusta las niñas o no? Por eso, creo que es momento que tengamos una _charla_, hijo.

-¡No, papa, no! ¡No aquí al menos!-Gimió Shirou tapándose el rostro por la molestia y vergüenza, aun recordaba como Taiga intento darle _la charla_ pero termino como que marcándole un poco con la forma creativa y fuera de lo normal de la chica en hablarle sobre temas de las relaciones sexuales ¿a quién se le ocurre usar como una metáfora a una aspiradora y una piña? Kiritsugu observo a su hijo gemir en voz baja y sonrió divertido ,Touko le señalo que debía de enseñarle a su hijo en el trato de las damas ,después de todo la cresta familiar de Shirou era un tesoro para cualquier magus y cualquier mujer que sepa de ella de seguro usara toda las artimañas para engatusar a su ingenuo hijo (a los lejos Rin estornudo) y mientras se levantaba y posteriormente salía caminando junto a su hijo del lugar dejando a muchos trabajadores inconscientes y rebeldes muertos a su paso Kiritsugu pensó en sus palabras.

Hacer llegar un mensaje a su hijo era difícil, Shirou era terco y no escuchaba a la primera las cosas. Al comienzo de sus palabras el niño le miraba sin comprender , sin entender lo que quería transmitirle: hacer lo que se debe de hacer cuando se requiere para salvar a otros pero jamás tirar a tus seres queridos a la basura por dichos actos. Quería salvarle a su hijo el agónico dolor de saber que por sus acciones sus seres queridos murieron por él. Sus palabras solo fueron el comienzo, tenía que hablarle y meterle en esa dura, anormal y terca cabeza que su vida es importante para otro, tenía que hacerle ver eso a Shirou y que este sea al menos como sea consciente de cuidar su vida. Él era distorsionado, eso no puede ser cambiado, el seguirá siendo Shirou, el niño roto que desea salvar a otros pero Kiritsugu tratara en ese tiempo de agite y cambios mentales en su hijo que tiene que ser el niño roto que salvara a otros y cuidara a quienes quiere. Él tiene que ser capaz de **atacar para eliminar a sus enemigos** y capaz de **defender a sus seres queridos** con las demás personas, él tiene que ser capaz de **actuar y defender**. **Atacar **y **Proteger**. Y él se aseguraría de ello. Kiritsugu no lo sabía pero sus palabras y deseos exactos darían forma a algo que en muchos multiversos no ocurrió; un cambio de origen de un humano distorsionado de aquella época. Un cambio que definiría la vida de aquel niño distorsionado y comenzó con un pequeño cambio de perspectiva en su origen.

Después de todo; **Espada **y** Escudo** no vino de la nada.

* * *

**Varios días después; Una semana desde la llegada a África.**

_-Dios bendiga al café….-_pensó Shirou con un gruñido mientras se acomodaba como podía detrás de unos barriles en una iglesia abandonada en la isla de Madagascar, el vestía una chaqueta tamaño adulto de color verde musgo y pantalones juveniles de color negro, era ropa un poco grande para Shirou pero después de un bombardeo hacia un par de días atrás se tuvo que cambiar tanto para obviamente tener ropa puesta como también no llamar la atención ajena. Después de todo era un niño japonés de cabello rojo al final de todo. La explicación del porque ahora Shirou adoraba el café fue que desde ese día en que su padre le dio esa charla , extraña al principio e incompresible hacia varios atrás ,Shirou decidió dar aún más en salvar a cuanta persona podía por un hecho que fue después le costó aceptar. El había sido espectador de un hecho que su padre le ha recalcado por meses y que le dolía aceptar porque era una verdad fundamental; no se puede salvar a todos. Shirou puede ser terco e idiota pero ver cómo mientras salvaba a un grupo de personas otras ser sacrificadas le dañaba como nunca porque le hacía ver de frente la verdad que no puede negar: Él no era omnipresente, él no era un dios y eso no se puede cambiar. No se puede estar en todos lados.

No se puede salvar a todos.

Pero se puede dar el mejor intento.

El café ha sido lo único que le ha mantenido estable desde los cuatros días sin dormir que se le ha pasado moviéndose causando estragos en las bandas de insurgente de la guerra civil que asolaba al continente africano. Oh como Shirou recordaba cuando hizo una cena usando refuerzo que hizo mucho más fuerte los ingredientes pero más en concretos las vitaminas y minerales, en total haciendo que una simple comida sea mucho mejor y un revitalizador sin igual…razón por la cual explico porque después de comer Taiga causo estragos en todo el barrio por la sobre-energía. Touko le prohibió hacer eso de nuevo pero en este caso tuvo que hacerlo y así reforzó su café dándole una gran cantidad de energía permitiéndole así hacer tal locura en no dormir por cuatros días. Kiritsugu admitió que ese método era una locura debido a quien sabe cuánto efectos secundarios tendría el cuerpo de alguien en no dormir en cuatro días seguidos gracias a tomar café como un desposeído, por suerte con unos hechizos ya grabados de curación de la cresta Mitarashi, Shirou se ha mantenido estable aunque algunas veces ha tenido ganas de tirarse al suelo y dormirse por quien sabe cuánto tiempo pero en ese momento no podía debido a que tenía una importante misión que hacer. Un sonido le saco de su pensamiento tomando nota del auricular en su oído dando a entender que estaba recibiendo una transmisión, su padre le enseño como usar la tecnología para tareas mágicas ya que era una ayuda para muchas situaciones. Como tal ahora para comunicación.

-_Punto negro ha llegado posición ¿Cuál es tu posición? Over._

_-_Punto rojo está en posición desde hace una hora, el objetivo ya ha llegado a la posición, Over.

_-Perfecto. Ya se ha puesto la carga en los puntos señalados. Es hora de actuar. Harás tu movimiento en cinco minutos, prepárate. Over._

_-_¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? Over.

_-Ya se tiene listo la lancha para el escape al punto norte. Se espera la llegada en veinte minutos. Si se pasa el tiempo entonces supondré que llegaste al punto Sur. Over._

-Bien, comenzare a prepararme. Over-Con eso dicho Shirou se levantó y comenzó a correr en silencio en aquella iglesia tomando camino por la zona residencial y subiendo al tercer piso, con un poco de esfuerzo logro llegar al campanario sentando en el suelo y así comenzando su preparación.

Activando sus circuitos mágicos con un auto-hipnosis que era una espada chocando contra un escudo Shirou actuó rápidamente , enviando un campo limitado pequeña alrededor al campanario que causaba una ondulación en el aire lo que en total significaba que dificultaba la visibilidad de quienes miran a aquel punto , Shirou aún no ha llegado al conocimiento de hacer campos limitados invisibles aunque iguales se necesitan hacer marcas de Runas en tierra para ello , el aspiro un poco de aire para serenarse mientras miraba a la lejanía toda una base fortificada llena de soldados moviendo cajas y unos que otros armamentos de peso pesado. La misión era simple; eliminar esa base rebelde la cual había estado asolando a toda la isla de Madagascar ,había adolecentes incluso en aquel lugar pero Shirou sabia mejor , ya eso eran casos perdidos , se tiene por ejemplo a la iglesia en la que se ocultaba fue el lugar de una masacre a todos los curas a manos de los miembros de aquel grupo más joven , una iniciación llamaron ellos y a los ojos de Shirou que usando refuerzo podía ver a varios kilómetro de distancia como lo corrupto que eran esos jóvenes. No tenían salvación. Shirou quería ir y matar a los adultos, enseñarles sus errores a los más jóvenes y así evitar perdida pero no se podía. Él ya lo ha intentado en su primer día en áfrica en realidad y por casi consigue una bala en la cabeza sino fuera por su padre.

-_No se puede salvar a todos, Shirou. No se puede pero si puedes salvar a quienes lo necesitan y merecen. Eso es ser un héroe ,hijo-_El niño recordó las palabras sabias pero triste de su padre , a la hora de la verdad Shirou ya sabía que su padre no era un santo ,era un asesino pero era también un héroe ,el espíritu e ideal de su padre era indicación de ello. Kiritsugu era su modelo a seguir porque de él aprenderá sus victorias y más de sus fracasos. Su padre cree que el podrá ser un héroe y el siente que puede hacerlo bien, solo necesita algo que le impulse, solo eso. Con un suspiro leve Shirou se puso de rodillas e impulso mana en sus circuitos mágicos para actuar de una vez por todas. Así uso una de las magias que más conocía y mejoro; Grabation air o como Shirou llama su versión Tracing o Proyección usando en base a algunos pasos.

_**Juzgando el concepto de la creación**_

_Analizando la forma en como fue creado la dicha creación._

_**Hacer hipótesis de la estructura básica**_

_Hacer un análisis de lo que conformara la creación, como será, como fue y como llego a ser._

_**Duplicación de la composición del material**_

_Simplemente recrear los materiales originales en la cual se creó dicha creación._

_**Imitando a la habilidad de sus decisiones**_

_Copiando la forma en que fue hecha la creación, en la forma exacta en el modo en que se hizo e incluso su forma única de crearse._

_**Simpatizar con la experiencia de su crecimiento**_

_Adoptar la experiencia del manejo de la creación, de cómo llego a ser dicha creación en su manejo._

_**La reproducción de los años acumulados**_

_Saber la historia y todos sus hechos para así tener en base lo que en verdad fue dicho creación._

_**Sobresaliendo todos los procesos de fabricación**_

_La culminación de todos los puntos en sintonía dando forma a la mejor forma de dicha creación con todas sus experiencia, poder y composición._

Pero Shirou agrego dos parámetros extras; parámetros propios. Parámetros únicos. Y Shirou no sabía que tal acción seria el punto innegable que podía salvarle la vida muchas veces en el futuro pero como se dice, grandes sucesos comienzan con pequeños pasos.

_**Cambiar el destinado de lo fabricado.**_

_Cada creación copiada se ha hecho para otros originalmente pero eso se puede cambiar al usuario original con el creador actual._

_**Recibir por derecho propio la creación**_

_Aceptación de la creación como si fuera hecha para sí misma y usarla como propia haciéndola más real dándole más realidad a su existencia actual._

Son unos parámetros que le permitía en base lo que crea a base de Tracing como si fue hecha para sí mismo , como lograr eso es cambiar un poco su ser para que este sea más en sintonía con la creación dada , por ejemplo cuando proyecta una espada perteneciente a un soldado anónimo en una guerra cualquiera en la historia en circunstancias normales la espada le daría un breve conocimiento de cómo manejarla y como fue creada pero al final cuando se desvanece lo que se gana se pierde porque al final está ligado a la creación de su usuario original que ya ha muerto (Por esa razón Archer nunca creo armas propia , sabe hacerlas supuestamente pero ¿Por qué nunca creo un código místico a bases de armas legendarias como Gram , Caladbolg y otras? Puede ser por falta de dinero y recursos pero se tiene en cuenta que el debería de tener conocimiento para crear armas poderosas a base de la creación inicial de noble fantasmas) pero Shirou creo esos parámetros en donde se altera la historia de las armas como si fueran hechas para sí mismo lo que gana algo totalmente extraordinario: unas armas que había visto en sus giras en varios museos , los recuerdos de la cuarta guerra del grial y los escapes de los Enforcers además de la lucha contra ellos y mucho más recuerdos mostrado a él por su padre y Touko le dieron una gran información a la realidad mármol de Shirou y cuando hace aparecer un arma que al cambiar su historia como si fue hecha para sí mismo le da la ventaja de la experiencia de luchas y manejo de armas pero más importante era que la erosión de Gaia es un poco menor de lo normal , la arma en si no se erosionan con normalidad debido a que fueron creadas con una base que dicta que fueron hechas para Shirou ,no que son copias de fantasma nobles de propietarios ya muertos o que fueron vista en recuerdos pertenecientes a un Servant o que armas que no deberían de existir , sino creaciones de Prana que fueron hechas para Shirou que solo pasan a tener características de armas del pasado. Es básicamente una forma Faker de taumaturgia pero era poderosa en su ser y con toda su reglas Gaia no puede erosionarlas totalmente como comúnmente hace.

Al principio no parece nada pero para Shirou es una ayuda notable.

Sus manos se extendieron hacia un lado y concentro todo su poder para crear un arma en específico que en los recuerdos de su padre, el Archer dorado de la cuarta guerra la uso como si nada pero Shirou sabia más que el arma que estaba por proyectar era más que un tesoro sin nombre que era lanzando como si fuera una ordinaria flecha por un gilipolla narcisista estúpido. Era un arma de gran poder. Sus circuitos estallaron y tuvo que dar quince unidades de Prana para la creación que estaba por proyectar , en otras circunstancias máximo usaba solo unos cinco unidades en cualquier proyección pero el costo de usar los dos parámetros extras de su Tracing era el triple uso de unidades manas pero el tenia de sobra. Con un gruñido de esfuerzo apareció una lanza-espada ya teniendo un mango muy largo en donde tenían dos hilos de color rojo y una hoja en donde terminaba con una forma similar a una lanza, era de color blanco con líneas verde en formas de runas nórdicas.

Se trataba de un poderoso noble fantasma de rango A: anti-fortaleza, un arma mitológica nórdica que ha sido manejada por tres dioses o espíritus divinos como Loki, Surtur y Freyr. Shirou sostuvo como si fuera suya la lanza, no obtuvo mucha ganancia de manejo de lanzas pero si tuvo conocimiento del tipo de destrucción que podía causar la lanza-espada. Shirou observo el punto de su objetivo y un pitido en su auricular le advirtió que era el momento por lo que se acomodó dispuesto a lanzar la lanza y así decidido que esta era la decisión final ,el envió mucho Prana a la arma convirtiéndole en un fantasma roto ,ese es otra ganancia en agregar esos dos parámetros a su Tracing ya que podía hacer eso sin tener que concentrarse mucho en sobrecargar con Prana esos noble fantasmas y era mejor así porque en otra circunstancias le tomaría años en poder hacer eso además que podía ser peligroso porque podía estallarle en la cara. Ya estado sobrecargada de poder, Shirou con lanza en manos dio unos pasos atrás para después lanzarse hacia adelante y rugir el nombre de esa mística lanza.

-¡**Laevateinn: **_el báculo de la destrucción!-_Exclamo con fuerza el nombre del noble fantasma lanzándola como una gran jabalina que tomo velocidad sin igual hacia la base rebelde y aun cuando algunos de los rebeldes observaron aquella rara pero majestuosamente y peligrosa lanza no pudieron hacer nada cuando esta choco en el suelo. Y todo exploto en un mar de llamas mientras un poderoso terremoto sacudió más o menos la mitad de la isla, Shirou observo la siguiente explosión que consumió todo dejando nada más que destrucción en aquel lugar. De un solo golpe Shirou eliminó a más de miles de soldados y sin mucho esfuerzo.

La lanza **Laevateinn: **_el báculo de la destrucción _tiene la habilidad de invocar las llamas del fuego que adquirió cuando fue esgrimida por Loki , dios del fuego ,hechicería y travesuras como a la vez cuando fue blandida por Surtur que fue un demonio de un reino de fuego y Freyr era después de todo dios del sol naciente , la lanza adopto el poder de expulsar una explosión de fuego al impacto pero el verdadero poder de Laevateinn era que podía causar terremotos al momento de impacto ,por lo tanto así recibe su clasificación de anti-fortaleza. La destrucción que Shirou era espectador era debido que no fue tonto sino además de convertir la lanza en un fantasma roto también golpeo en la zona en donde estaban los vehículos también se encontraban ahí los tanques de gasolinas y pólvora. Fue el ataque perfecto pero Shirou no se sentía orgulloso en lo más mínimo y otro sonido se escuchó y observo a la lejanía como otra explosión se hizo aparecer en otra zona, otro punto en donde su padre ataco con explosivos y usando otras artimañas dañando definitivamente unos de los puntos fuertes del ejército rebelde de áfrica. Fue una operación perfecta.

-_Pero…no siento satisfacción-_Tampoco sentía vacío , él sabía bien que la eliminación de la facción rebelde salvaría la vida de muchas personas ,ese ataque aparte de un castigo a esos malditos anarquista que por sus propios beneficios han sumido toda una isla a la desesperación y muerte también tenía otro motivo. Su siguiente operación era la liberación de toda una zona llena de esclavos que están siendo obligados escarbar en la tierras y ríos por diamantes, la verdadera razón detrás del levantamiento de armas en áfrica, toda una guerra civil que viene con el hecho que es por la búsqueda de diamante para así obtener dinero. Shirou podía decir que estaba experimentando por primera vez el odio extremo ante tal barbaridad. La eliminación de esas bases es para que cuando ataquen aquella zona para liberar a los esclavos, los esclavistas de la facción rebelde no tengan contacto cercano que le puedas prestar ayuda.

Observando todo el lugar lleno de fuego y el leve temblor del final del terremoto Shirou acomodo su ropa y salto desde el campanario aterrizando en el suelo y no se lastimo gracias al refuerzo. Ya estando en el suelo el reforzó aún más sus músculos y salió corriendo a alta velocidad hacia el punto de salida de él y su padre para golpear de una vez por toda a la facción rebelde y así acercarse aún más para la eliminación de todo ese grupo de una vez por toda. Y mientras corría sin mirar atrás Shirou no fue capaz de ver como detrás de una casa abandonada salía un pequeño grupo de niños que le miraban asombrados a aquella figura desaparecer a la lejanía, Shirou al hacer aparecer Laevateinn su campo limitado por lo que unos niños que se escondían de los maleantes de la facción rebelde notaron lo que hizo quedaron asombrados y un poco aterrados la destrucción que fueron espectadores. Shirou no descubrirá hasta años después en como lentamente palabras, rumores, cuentos e invenciones eran contadas en voz baja en la isla de Madagascar y poco a poco en toda áfrica en como un niño con una lanza de fuego fue capaz de destruir varias bases militares rebeldes y así traer paz a Madagascar. Serán reconocidas como puro cuento y rumores inventados pero estos se mantuvieron hasta que al final más pruebas nacieron lo que desencadenó una historia. Un cuento. Una leyenda. Un mito.

Shirou no sabía que fue ahí el nacimiento de su leyenda.

* * *

**En otro lugar.**

En una cueva la cual solo era iluminada por la luz de una vela insignificante, una figura cubierta por un manto viejo escribía con cuidado en una pequeña libreta, las manos mostrada por esa figura eran un poco marcadas pero eran pequeñas y delicadas por lo que daba a entender que le pertenencia a una mujer joven. En aquel diario se estaba escribiendo notas sobre la vida de aquella figura aunque eran palabras inelegible, de improvisto la figura se detiene y se tensa al percibir la presencia de algo por lo que se mueve observando a la oscuridad por unos minutos antes de que soltara un pequeño suspiro de molestia.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Solo platicar contigo un poco, **surgidora del fuego, numero veinticincoavo de los antepasados apóstol muerto.**

-Eres muy raro para mis estándares, **Invocador demoniaco, veinteavo de los antepasados apóstol muerto.**

-Por favor, no me gusta ese título, llámame por mi nombre.

-Está bien…. ¿que necesitas de mí, Merem Salomón?

-….He venido a infórmate algo.

-¿y qué es?

-Son dos cosas en realidad…._**la tierra**_ se inquietó por unos momentos hace unos años atrás.

-¿Es grave?

-No lo sé, sinceramente Gaia es una existencia fuera de lo normal, aun mas para seres como nosotros. Pero igual te aviso para que tengas tus oídos abiertos, no me gusta esto, tengo un extraño presentimiento sobre lo que sucederá.

-Mmmm ¿y qué es lo otro?

-Pues esto te interesara, he escuchado que….ese hombre se ha estado moviendo de nuevo.

-¡¿el?! ¡¿Estás seguro?!

-Efectivamente. Solo quería ver cómo estas y me gustaría que tú y yo fuéramos a una misa la próxima vez que nos encontremos. Solo para pasar el rato, Espero que tengas el tiempo para ello y tranquila que no tendrás problema saliendo conmigo al aire libre. Entonces… supongo que hasta luego y recuerda lo que te dije. Ten tus oídos abierto, hasta luego-Con eso dicho en la oscuridad la figura bajo el manto percibió que su visitante desapareció del lugar. Ella se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de moverse imperceptiblemente dejando a la vista cabello castaño oscuro y unos ojos rojos que brillaban con fuerza antes de seguir con su tarea anterior. Un único pensamiento seguía en su mente mientras continuaba su labor propia.

-_….quiero verte de nuevo Kerry._

**Afuera.**

Afuera de la cueva mostrando toda una zona llenas de palmeras, un joven impecable de cabello negro, piel pálida y ojos rojos vistiendo un traje de sacerdote de color blanco y unos pantalones holgados negros, en su mano derecha tenían una marca de color roja y finalmente tenía un collar con una cruz en ella. Se trataba de Merem salomón, conocido tanto como Corona como igual el invocador demonio y el veinteavo de los antepasados (Ancestros) apóstol muerto. Se esperaría que un ser sobrenatural , un vampiro casi imparable , no este afiliado algo que esté relacionado sobre la religión y más la cristiana (y católica por igual) además de lo peligroso que era la iglesia como organización de lo sobrenatural pero Merem Salomón tuvo sus razones para ser un aliado de la iglesia y ser el quinto miembro de la agencia de entierro ,sus razones fueron tantos personales como profesionales y el esperaba que se mantuviera en secreto porque si supieran de sus deseos entonces algunos trataran la mayor estupidez de atacarle u otra cosa pero Merem era amable ,algunas veces cruel la verdad , pero buen caritativo aun siendo un apóstol muerto y el no estará de paranoico en cada momento.

-¿Ya has cumplido con tu amigo?-Una joven voz saco a Merem de sus auto-reflexión observando como de las sombras de una de las palmeras surgía una joven notable y levemente famosa en toda la iglesia, se trataba de una hermosa adolecente de cabello azul y ojos rojos, vestía un vestido de monja de color azul oscuro con botas de combates y un colla con una cruz de color dorado. Se trataba de Ciel, la séptima miembro de la agencia de entierro. Y Merem al verla ya podía notar el enojo y la impaciencia de la joven aun cuando estuvo máximo hablando con su compañera apóstol muerto como unos diez minutos.

-Tranquila jovencita que solo he venido a dejar un mensaje a una colega mía. No hay nada de malo en lo que hice.

-Si pero es una antepasado apóstol muerto—

-Como yo lo soy también, señorita Ciel y acaso yo ¿he hecho algún mal?

-…..

-Sí, sé muy bien sobre tu agitación sobre los antepasados pero le recuerdo que Michael Roa Valdamjong, la serpiente de Akasha no es uno de los nuestros. Solo un extra que todos odiamos.

-¡Yo sé sobre eso!

-Sí, sé muy bien su historia con la serpiente de Akasha pero por favor no se exalte….no me gustan que me griten.

-….Lo siento. Estoy alterada nada mas ¿estás seguro que este antepasado es de confiar?

-Es un antepasado muy joven ,ni se ha acercado a vivir ni medio siglo, por eso me interese en guiarle en cómo ser un antepasado y no causar problemas además el único problema que tiene es su descontrol al alzar de sangre humana pero no ha habido mucho problemas con ella.

-Bien. Mejor tenemos que irnos, hay unos herejes en el fondo de la amazona causando problemas y tenemos que exterminar a todos pecador que podamos encontrar.

-¿Mmmm? Eso es raro, yo no soy un juguete de la iglesia que pueden mangonear, por eso pregunto ¿Por qué me están enviado a tal tarea estúpida?

-Los herejes están causando problemas usando artefactos místicos y se cree que tienen alguna clase de relación con un apóstol muerto. Se me informo que tu presencia aquí es debido a que la batalla será demasiado para ser contenida por un solo miembro de la agencia del entierro y no solo eso ,para agradecer tu ayuda se te dará un tesoro místico guardado en la bóveda en la base bajo el vaticano.

-Ohhhh eso es estupendo, en verdad, entonces adelante señorita Ciel-Con eso dicho el vampiro comenzó a moverse a través de la sombra para después crear un paragua que le cubrirá un poco para evitar la molestia de los rayos del sol. Ciel observo al antepasado seguir hacia adelante y soltó un suspiro de hastió, de verdad esa misión podía ser completada por ella porque después de todo ella no podía morir debido a su paradoja como anterior buque de Roa pero quien entrego esa misión informo que con el apoyo de Merem al menos se dará prioridad de no dejar escapar el maldito embrollo que ocurre en el amazonas para que así las autoridades normales no noten nada sobrenatural.

-_Bueno, Al menos tendré un poco de tiempo para mi después de esta misión y así poder comenzar mi búsqueda del busque actual de roa y matarlo de una vez por toda. No dejare esa satisfacción a Arcueid-_Con eso dicho la joven soltó un suspiro antes de comenzar a caminar alcanzando al poco tiempo a Merem y seguir con su camino hacia el aeropuerto que le llevaría a Suramérica y así terminar rápidamente su futura y tediosa misión en las amazonas.

* * *

**En otro lado: Londres: torre del reloj.**

Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, el Wizard Marshall y el usuario de la segunda verdadera magia tomaba un poco de té aunque era raro en el….tanto estar sentando bebiendo te que en vez de llevar a unos de esos pinchazos hijos de linajes de magus a que tengan una linda experiencia para que aprendan humildad. Y todos saben lo aficionado que Zelretch era en traumatizar a magus al azar. Eso y divertirse del sufrimiento de esos tontos, como aquel que envió al universo en donde solo habían hombres obesos peludos gays o aquel que envió al universo en donde los payasos mandas…y que son gays amantes del sadomasoquismo. Si, la diversión que Zelretch tenía al joder con algunos magus desafortunados era notable. Pero en ese momento no estaba de humor, se demuestra sobre el hecho que toda la torre del reloj esta vacío y con razón debido a que la reunión que ocurría en ese momento eran dos usuarios de verdaderas magia y una de ella está muy molesta.

Se estaba hablando de la bomba nuclear andante.

-Debí saber que fuiste tú el causante de esto, de verdad pero tengo que preguntarte, Zelretch cabeza de mierda ¿Qué mierda causaste como para que casi el mundo se hubiera jodido?-Pregunto una joven hermosa de cabello rojo brillante largo con mechones alzados en su frente y unos brillantes ojos rojos, vestía un vestido de color negro con partes de color borgoña y unas botas de color marrón. Se trataba de Aoko Aozaki, la usuaria de la quinta mágica, The blue. Zelretch le miro con fastidio tanto por el insulto pero también debido a la importancia del asunto pero quería alargar un poco la conversación antes de dar la respuesta a la cuestión.

-¿Qué clases de problemas me estás hablando, señorita azul?

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASI, IDIOTA!

-_Sip, esta chica sí que tiene problema con ese título, he, que divertido pero vamos a la seriedad. _Pues entonces disculpa, niña sensible.

-maldito seas Zelretch, sabes muy bien de que hablo pero como eres tú, un loco, entonces tengo que aclararte lo que paso: hace dos años pude percibir con mi magia una ondulación-alteración de espacio-tiempo que si bien no desestabilizo toda la realidad tuve que andar de un lugar a otro usando mi poder para detener unas brechas en el tejido de la realidad y lo peor de todo fue que termine encontrándome con un Contador guardián.

-_Ok, eso no lo sabía. _

-El contador guardia me ataco, tuve que luchar contra él y fue difícil pero sobreviví pero el contador guardián solo fue a verificar exactamente qué sucedió y aclaro que hubo una paradoja que elimino el contrato de unos de los perros de Alaya. Entonces seguí investigando y resolviendo esto problema hasta que todo se aclaró pero vengo a ti, Zelretch porque sé que tienes que ver con esto.

-¡Tada! ¡Has ganado el juego de las adivinanzas y de premio recibes una galleta!

¡BOOOOMMMM!

-¡Zelretch, Estoy hablando en serio!-Grito con furia Aoko mientras a todo a su derecha fue destruido por una gran explosión de energía azul debido al poder destructivo que era la quinta magia. Zelretch no se inmuto ante el arrebato de la niña aunque igual se sentirá muy dichoso cuando Lorelei encuentre el estado de la mitad de la torre del reloj totalmente destruida, oh ya podía imaginar la furia asesina de la rígida vicepresidente de la torre del reloj ,será tan divertido aún más cuando los alumnos se caguen del terror. En fin, Zelretch suspiro mientras tomaba un poco más de té y decidió que ya ha tenido suficiente divertido del asunto y era hora de decir la verdad.

-Sí, Aoko, efectivamente yo tengo que ver con esas brechas y el asunto del contador guardián.

-Explícate, Zelretch.

-….Es complicado pero todo se inicia con la historia de un magus mediocre.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios me vas a decir? ¡No quiero pérdida de tiempo, Zelretch!

-¡NO ES UNA PERDIDA DE TIEMPO, AOKO AOZAKI!-Grito con seriedad Zelretch y Aoko se calló con un poco de miedo en su corazón ,ella era fuerte ,muy fuerte pero son ocasiones que ella , Lorelei y muchos otros magus parecen olvidar que frente a él ,el vampiro que se muestra amante de la diversión y molestia a costa de la cordura de otros ,relajados e inofensivo era en realidad el cuarto antepasado apóstol muerto y aquel que logro derrotar al invencible **Type-moon**: **Brunestud del Crimson Moon** (lunar carmesí) y aun con la perdida de la mayor parte de sus poderes seguía siendo unos de los seres más poderosos del mundo e incluso de muchos mundos. Eso era un enemigo que no se puede vencer. Aoko miro al suelo tímidamente y Zelretch negó la cabeza calmándose antes de toser-….disculpa si te grite.

-No, soy la que debería de disculparme. Lo siento, continua con lo que decías, Zelretch.

-…Esta bien. Mi historia de verdad se podía decir que inicio con Tierra prime ¿Qué es eso te preguntas? El mundo original en donde todos los universos alternativos nacen pero hay muchos tierras prime ,como nuestro mundo u otros donde no existen la magia sino por ejemplos hay mundos con robots cambia formas o donde hay niñas mágicas o donde hay batallas en el espacio o donde hay ninjas y mucho más. Nuestro tema de conversación es nuestra tierra primera del conjunto de universo que yo mismo llamo Nasuverse.

-….ya voy entendiendo.

-Todo lo que sucede en tierra prime en el Nasuverse es lo que se debió de hacer y tal. Por ejemplo tu eres la verdadera usuaria de la quinta magia pero hay otros mundos en donde es tu hermana es quien es usuaria y tal son las posibilidades ya que son sumamente infinitas. La historia, como dije antes, comienza con un magus mediocre que fue encontrado en el final de la cuarta guerra del grial por el ganador de la misma.

-¿La guerra del grial? ¿La que ocurrió hace dos años?...ya veo una conexión.

-Este magus fue un pelele, a lo mucho podía hacer son solo dos hechizos de lo más básico, Refuerzo y Grabation air pero este niño, Aoko…era diferente a cualquier humano, más que tú. Ese niño tenía el genuino deseo de ser un héroe pero él era un niño diferente, anormal, fuera de lo común. Distorsionado, su historia y personalidad es difícil de explicar pero su existencia fuera de las normas le permitió tener un poder que ningún magus podría tener.

-¿Una verdadera magia?

-No, pero se acercaba. El niño vivió ignorante de la verdadera verdad de nuestro mundo hasta que ocurrió la quinta guerra del grial y el participio en ella, poco a poco él se volvió fuerte teniendo una magia única y una habilidad anormal hasta que salió victorioso de la quinta guerra del santo grial. La batalla entre los héroes legendarios motivo tanto al chico que entreno como un loco hasta que alcanzo un poder impresionante y se lanzó para convertirse en un héroe.

-¿un héroe? ¿Cómo se va a convertir en un héroe…..? ¿No me digas que…?

-Exacto. Tal era su ambición que no siguió la regla de esconder taumaturgia y usos sus poderes sin ningún temor, obviamente la iglesia y la asociación de magos estuvieron locos buscándole y tapando sus hazañas pero ese chico siguió adelante, salvando a gente, luchando en guerras y deteniendo planes de terroristas, toda la cosa en verdad, sus hazañas en verdad sacudieron al mundo y contando que estamos en una era patética entonces se da entender lo lejos que llego para intentar ser un héroe.

-….increíble…pero—

-Sí, esta historia no tiene un buen final, Aoko. Se llegó a un punto en que la asociación de magos y la iglesia se juntaron para hacer caer a ese héroe, usaron una artimaña en donde después de crear un conflicto y que este fuera detenido por aquel héroe secretamente los altos mandos de la dos organización hicieron que todos culparan los hechos a aquel héroe y que le sentenciaran a la horca, el voluntariamente se entregó debido a que no sentía odio a la traición de quienes salvo pero la cuestión es peor…. El hizo un contrato con Alaya. Todo para salvar más gente pero como sabrás lo que ocurre con tal trato….

-…Que idiota. Si, sé muy bien lo que es ser un contador guardián.

-Sí , sí que lo es , el creía que seguiría salvando a más gente pero siendo un contador guardián no cumplió con lo que deseaba….su existencia era un sufrimiento en matar y matar sin poder hacer nada al respecto hasta que al final termino lamentando su existencia y queriendo morir para no servir más a Alaya. Posteriormente el termino como un Servant en otra versión de la quinta guerra del grial e incluso compitió en ella tres veces (El Archer de cada ruta del juego es el mismo) intentando matar su versión más joven para así eliminar su existencia y causar una paradoja.

-¿Funciono?

-En parte , sus dos primeros intentos no surtieron efecto aunque cambio algunos puntos , su yo joven aún seguía siendo un niño que buscaba ser un héroe pero no comprendiendo la magnitud de lo que significa tomar ese papel aunque en su segundo intento su versión más joven nunca cometió el error de hacer un trato con Alaya. En el tercer intento (Ruta toque del cielo) logro cambiar el pasado pero su contrato a tal punto que su versión más joven jamás se convirtió en un héroe aún seguía vigente y su desesperación fue tal que me llamo la atención y escuche su historia. No sé, pues me pareció como un proyecto en ayudarle y así hice mi movida.

-Tu…. ¿Tu causaste un cambio en el pasado, cierto?

-Lastimosamente la funcionalidad de las realidades alternativas dicta que existe muchos contadores guardianes de ese sujeto pero decidí ayudar al menos a uno y así empezó mi jugada. Alterar en el tiempo de ese chico podría causarme problemas con Gaia y Alaya por lo que actué en muchos siglos antes, en este universo en donde aquella versión contador guardián de aquel héroe me hablo, fui al pasado y altere la historia de su origen. Con alterar su pasado sin que el exista ocasiono una paradoja que permitió que el fuera libre.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué hiciste?

-Aquel héroe nunca supo que venía de un linaje de magus solo que originalmente era muy débil pero yo cambie eso permitiendo que su antepasado tendría la base para una gran cresta mágica que ayudaría a ese chico, tú dirás ¿Cómo eso causo una paradoja? Pues inicialmente esperaba que el creciera como un magus más de aquel linaje, obviamente no sucedió, pero la cresta que tantos sus antepasados hicieron causaron un cambio en su futuro en el cual nunca se convertirá en un contador guardián ocasionando la paradoja. _Y con la paradoja y nunca convertirse en un contador guardián inicialmente su alma quedo varada pero reencarno nuevamente sin tener memoria de su ser pero al menos es libre de su contrato pero su existencia es única porque al final de todo, fue un contador guardián y todo su poder original sigue ahí en el siguiendo mejorando y fortaleciéndose. _

Esa era la verdadera razón.

La verdadera razón de la existencia de la cresta Mitarashi , de la habilidad asombrosa en taumaturgia de Shirou , la evolución rápida de su Tracing , su capacidad mental de soportar la culpa al matar a otros seres humanos , la adaptación perfecta al cambio brusco y su tiempo en áfrica , su inteligencia , su velocidad de aprendizaje ,su sabiduría y madurez se deriva a un solo hecho; porque el alma de Emiya Shirou de ese universo , de su existencia actual , fue originalmente un maduro contador guardia EMIYA que quedo libre de su contrato con Alaya. Zelretch fue originalmente que le metió a la cabeza sobre una de las pocas verdaderas formas de ir a los registros Akashiko a Mitarashi Yashamaru hace ya siglos atrás, al principio en verdad solo hizo eso tanto para ayudar a aquella triste y patética existencia de aquel héroe EMIYA pero también para ver qué efecto ocurría en verdad cuando ocurre una paradoja y lo que Alaya hará al saber que un contrato de unos de sus contadores guardianes ha sido destruido sin que ella supiera.

Los resultados son más de lo que esperaba , al final el chico termino en ese mismo lugar que absolutamente siempre terminaba en cada universo que ha visitado y es en el epicentro totalmente solo y sin recuerdos de nada de su ser del incendio de Fuyuki. Zelretch creyó que algún familiar suyo sobreviviría pero el niño al final termino con Kiritsugu Emiya pero su sorpresa grande fue el avance extraordinario de habilidad única del niño reencarnado ya que era una sorpresa verlo mejorar tan rápido pero Zelretch supuso que por ser una vez un contador guardián tenia muchísimo talento en su única arte y ni fuera suficiente se ganó la lealtad de Touko Aozaki. Pero no solo es eso, el ser de aquel niño era de por sí muy diferente de sus otros yo en el multiverso, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero Zelretch podía jurar que en ese chico algo se está formado, algo tan grande que…

Gaia misma estaría aterrorizada.

-El chico no recuerda su existencia anterior como un contador guardián pero el aprende a un ritmo alarmante todas las habilidades que al final le permitió ser un peligro para la iglesia y la asociación de magos, También tiene una negación absoluta en su alma que le obliga decir **No** a cualquier contrato con seres supremos, después de todo aun reencarnado no quera terminar bajo el mando de Alaya una vez más. Un efecto secundario de todo esto es que la edad del niño es diferente al que debe de ser en este tiempo _Ósea , tenía siete años cuando ocurrió el incendio además la paradoja hizo que el tiempo de la quinta guerra sea de diez a doce años_ pero aparte de ello ,no creo que haya algún problema.

-Si pero te olvidas Zelretch el punto que vine aquí ¿cierto?

-¿Qué? Oh si, las brechas dimensional….si…lo siento.

-¡no suenas en verdad arrepentido!

-Bueno, pues, estuviste ahí y no sucedió realmente nada malo ¿me equivoco?

-El contador guardián por casi me mata, Zelretch.

-Pero no lo hizo así que no te quejes ¿quieres unas papitas?

-¡Deja ya con las papitas, me tienes enferma con ellas!

-¡hahahahaha que divertido es molestarte!

´-…..

-¿quieres preguntarme algo?

-¿Por qué? Dime simplemente ¿Por qué casi jodiste el espacio-tiempo por solo una persona?

-….Porque me saco del aburrimiento y porque era lo correcto. _También porque me he vuelto suave en muchos mundos y más con esos estudiantes desagradecidos míos-_En casi todos los universos alternativos del Nasuverse , sus estudiantes Rin Tohsaka , Luviagelita Edelfelt y en algunos casos Sakura Matou se habían encariñado tanto con sus versiones de Emiya Shirou que no es raro que muchos de sus otras versiones de otras dimensiones han chequeado a ese distorsionado niño héroe y al final el mismo decidió hacer algo por ese chico para ver qué haría con sus segunda oportunidad sin ser un perro de Alaya. Aoko le miro con un tic en el ojo derecho, entender a Zelretch es como entender que 2+2 es igual a pez. No es posible y lógico. Con un bufido de fastidio se puso de pie y sin decir nada comenzó a caminar hacia la salida o lo que quedaba de ella en realidad pero la voz de Zelretch le detuvo-….Vas a ver a ese chico, cierto ¿Eh, Aoko?

-¿Cómo lo adivinaste?

-Lo supuse pero te recomiendo que no lo busques…no ahora, quizás unos años después, no quiero que destruyas ciudades al alzar por razones estúpidas , Lorelei ya está muy enojada conmigo después de cambiarle sus medicinas para la migraña con laxante la semana pasada y no quiero que ella me señale porque causaste desastres por estupideces. Aunque no ayuda con el daño que causaste ahora.

-¿Por qué no puedo ver a ese niño? ¿Qué cosa esta haciendo? ¿Qué me podría molestar?

-Créeme por esta vez, Aoko. Mejor espera unos años. Además el niño es muy joven para entender todo el asunto. Espera y búscale si tanto interés le tienes-Comento con voz seria Zelretch recordando la cruda y fea relación entre las hermanas Aozaki y sabiendo que Touko estaba en Fuyuki, el encuentro entre los dos causaría un mal que le daba pereza evitar, al menos le dio una advertencia a Aoko, lo que haga ya es decisión de ella. La joven pelirroja le miro por unos momentos antes de suspirar levemente y caminar nuevamente antes de salir de lo que quedaba la habitación dejando solo al Wizard Marshall que término de una vez su vaso de té y observo el vacío pensativo.

El sonrió pensando en el entretenimiento que tendrá al observar los avances del joven Shirou , de seguro que esta versión es mucho más capaz que las otras que ha visto y que han sido una verdadera sorpresa. Sabía bien que el interés de Aoko sobre Shirou es más para analizar que si él es una paradoja o no, a la chica Aozaki le costara buscarlo aunque sea fácil ya que le informo que fue en Fuyuki pero será difícil para ella debido a varias razones que no tenía las ganas de decirle a Aoko, que la niña busque por si misma lo que quiere encontrar. Otro punto que él no le menciono a Aoko aunque creo que ella ya sospecha de ello es que la existencia de Emiya Shirou en este mundo nunca será normal, la presencia del contador guardia podía ser más que solo un modo de comprobar exactamente que ocurrió con aquella paradoja pero Alaya no tardara en darse cuenta de la situación con la pérdida de unos de sus perros pero la cuestión es ¿Qué hará Alaya cuando sepa de Shirou? La consciencia universal de la voluntad humana es muy aleatoria en sus decisiones aunque….el frunció el ceño de repente debido a una nueva pregunta que entro a la mente, una pregunta muy peligrosa para Emiya Shirou y quizás todo ese lado de la civilización debido a que esa peligrosa pregunta que paso por su mente implicaba muerte a escalas de millones. Esa pregunta que puso de borde a Zelretch era…

¿Qué hará Gaia cuando sepa de Shirou?

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Y aquí esta, se muestra lo que Kiritsugu trata de enseñarle a Shirou la verdad detrás del nacimiento del origen doble espada y escudo. También se demuestra el poder de Shirou y el nacimiento leve de su leyenda, la verdad detrás del poderío avanzando de Shirou y la implicación de la vida difícil de Shirou con Alaya y Gaia. En este capítulo explique también sobre la edad de Shirou y los otros niños además del tiempo del año que es 1992 ,según parece en algunas parte la quinta guerra del grial ocurrió en 2002 pero la cuarta ocurrió en 1990 por lo que estoy confundido ,que chigando sucede y ¿cuánto años en canon tienen Shirou? Siguiente capítulo es más de la situación de áfrica, una batalla y posiblemente aparece Sakura.**

**Toaneo07**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fate/Legacy.**

**Fate stay night no me pertenece sino a Type-moon.**

"**La familia original de Shirou no era normal. Sus hallazgos y magia única ha terminado en las manos de su último heredero: Shirou. Y es con ese legado que él se convertirá en algo más allá de lo ordinario" posible Harem.**

**En este fic se hará unos cambios y las cosas serán un poco diferentes. Habrá términos que otros usan con seguridad pero hay algunos que yo uso y en algunos casos me podría equivocar, como tal si yo me refiero a Reality Marble como realidad mármol entonces ese será mi modo aun cuando algunos colegas míos comentaron que así no era, lo siento pero siento que es mejor así, en fin acepto comentarios de otros y críticas por igual así eso me ayudara. Por otro lado al referirme al término Type es la forma de señalar a los Tipo lunar o tipo mercurio y demás en conjunto. Recientemente he identificado como se puede referir a estos personajes como Aristóteles.**

**Nuevamente no me he decidido la pareja harem del fic; oficialmente esta Arturia, Medusa, Shiki Ryougi y Sakura con la posibilidad de Aoko, Caren, Luvia, y Rin. Espero que me den sus opiniones antes de que la cosa sea oficial.**

* * *

_Las enseñanzas para ser un héroe; parte dos._

_Un ideal. Un sueño. Un camino. No nace de la nada, se forja por las experiencias, decisiones y ambiciones pero algunas veces, verdaderos ideales nacen emulando otros forjando uno propio. Después de todo ,los héroes dan esperanza a quienes le admiran ,entonces sus ideales nunca morirán porque alguien los tomara….y los hará suyo._

* * *

_**Tres días después; diez días desde la llegada a África.**_

_**U~~~~~~~E**_

_**S~~~A~~T~~N**_

_**W~RK~**_

_Shirou observaba a su alrededor con interés._

_Finalmente había expirado y termino desmayándose por el sobre exceso en no dormir, por suerte su padre había anticipado eso por lo que se escondieron en una casa oculta en las praderas para limpiar sus equipos para el ataque final contra la zona de trata de esclavo y desmantelar toda la facción rebelde o inmolarla por al menos un par de años, al menos así se le dará tiempo al ejercito de terminar la guerra civil. Shirou observaba lo que le rodeaba, sabía que estaba soñando pero también sabía que estaba más allá de un simple sueño. Y sus sueños últimamente habían sido raros, desde que había descubierto la integración de los dos nuevos parámetros a su Tracing hacia unos días atrás, Shirou había estado teniendo sueños muy diferentes a los usuales. La mayor parte de sus días soñaba sobre el incendio de Fuyuki y una vaina de color azul, Avalon, mientras que en otros casos soñaba con espadas algunas veces con escudos incluidos. Ahora estaba soñando algo mas allá de lo normal porque soñaba batallas. Escenarios de batallas, guerras y tal. Escenarios muy gráficos y únicos pero ahora era diferente porque era consciente de si mismo en vez de ser un simple espectador ,ahora podía ser consciente de que estaba en un sueño y por sobre toda la cosa el lugar en el que se encontraba le llamaba mucho la atención. El tardo un momento para darse cuenta de exactamente en donde se encontraba. Estaba más allá de su mente, estaba más allá de un simple sueño o una simple ilusión. Estaba en su mundo interior._

_Estaba en lo que era su realidad mármol._

_Era una tierra si fin completamente quemada, como si el mismo fuego del infierno cayo del cielo y quemo la tierra dándole una zona completamente árida pero fuerte y firme ,no crecerá plantas así de simple pero Shirou sabía que si ocurría seria poderosa. Sabiendo que esto era la representación de su alma Shirou idealizo que esa tierra arrida representa su sobrevivencia al fuego de Fuyuki, a los fuegos malditos de angra mainyu, representaban un comienzo después de una tragedia, una tragedia que el sobrevivió. El observo el cielo en un perpetuo amanecer, significaba un nuevo comienzo, que no todo estaba perdido en la tragedia y que todo se puede comenzar. Hasta ahí todo parecía estar bien hasta que vino la anormalidad. Shirou sinceramente esperaba que hubiera espadas, lanzas, hachas, escudos, látigos y demás armas tirados por ahí como si fuera armas de uso continuo que en vez de ser armas legendarias que se le debía de dar respeto, Shirou en serio por un momento esperaría que estarían por ahí tiradas todas las copias de nobles fantasmas y armas antiguas que ha visto en su vida desde que se convirtió en un magus. Pero no fue así. _

_Había estatuas. _

_Y cada una tenía un arma a la mano._

_Todas estaban portados una arma en especial en una pose de orgullo y tal , caballeros con sus espadas apuntando al cielo , lanceros con sus lanzas en posición de combate , escuderos en posición para protegerse , jinetes en caballos , arqueros apuntando a un objetivo lejano y demás estatuas hechas de mármol blanco apuntando de manera aleatoria pero Shirou podía ver que imperceptiblemente miraban hacia una colina en especial ,una que le llamo la atención ya que no la había notado antes así que con indecisión pensó en dar un paso y al haberlo hecho parpadeo dándose cuenta que su situación era más que un simple sueño o estando viendo su realidad mármol , el de verdad estaba interactuando con su mundo interno , con eso en mente comenzó a caminar acercándose a esa colina tomando nota que en esta tenia hierba muy fina solo que era de color…Shirou parpadeo…no podía ver el color ,algunas veces era morado o negro o dorado o rojo y demás colores curiosos pero nunca es fijo. El decidió no prestarle atención y continuo su camino tomando nota de otras varias estatuas pero estas eran diferentes reconociendo a los Servants de la cuarta guerra del santo grial aunque faltaba Archer y Caster, Shirou se preguntó por ello pero sentía que el después lo descubrirá. Pasando a través de las estatuas de Lancer, Berserker, Assassin y Rider finalmente llego al final de la colina._

_-_….Avalon…pero ¿eso es…?

_Lo que Shirou estaba viendo era una estatua de una mujer que el reconoció como la Saber y Servant de su padre pero había un detalle que se le escapó a Shirou. Ella debería de tener su espada Excalibur pero esta era de por si decirlo un poco difusa , como si supiera de Excalibur pero a la hora de la verdad era algo inalcanzable para su persona y pensó por un momento llegando a entender que originalmente Excalibur fue hecha para una persona en específica , al rey Arturo o en su caso a Arturia perdragon pero entonces ¿Por qué no aparecía al menos en apariencia completa aquella legendaria espada si al final su Tracing le permite recrear armas como si fueran hechas para él? Shirou negó con la cabeza, tenía que aceptar que hay cosas que no entendía incluso de sí mismo. Caminando por sobre la final de la colina tomando nota de un árbol con hojas de igual sin color definido y el observo en un pedestal de piedra a la representación de su mundo interno de la legendaria vaina Avalon. El supuso que la pureza de ese noble fantasma ha permitido que por así decirlo surgiera un poco de normalidad en su mundo interior como lo representa la hierba que crece en aquella colina, que no tenga un color fijo se le escapaba a Shirou, el joven pelirrojo observo a todos lados tomando nota la irónica belleza de su mundo interior siendo un lugar de un alma mutilada. Su padre fue sincero con él, sabía que él no era normal, que nunca lo será y Shirou lo aceptaba al final porque después de todo ¿Qué se podía hacer con saber con eso? Nada en realidad. No importaba si ya no seguía las normas naturales de un ser humano el seguirá viviendo para así cumplir con su deseo, su penitencia, su destino y su anhelo. Ser un héroe para salvar a gente._

_Shirou parpadeo de improvisto._

_-_Eso no estaba ahí…

_Su susurro tenía una parte de verdad observando que ahora hubo un cambio al instante mientras giraba y observaba a Avalon descansar en la estatua de Saber teniendo en su interior la forma difusa de Excalibur mientras en el pedestal en el que anteriormente se encontraba descansaba una espada dentro de una vaina de color azul con gris, dorado pálido y rojo. Shirou se acercó y con dudas leves tomo aquella espada en su vaina sacándola de la misma tomando nota que era igual a la espada Gram , solo que esta espada era un poco más brillante en su hoja ,el color azul era más prominente y tenía bordes plateados en su empuñadura , el tomo nota de la inscripción en la hoja de la espada "quien sea que blandirá esta espada de esta piedra será el rey nacido absoluto de Inglaterra" y con análisis estructural Shirou descubrió exactamente que era la espada que sostenía; _**Caliburn**_: __**espada mística de la realeza **__,la precursora de Excalibur y la espada que llevo a Arturia perdragon a ser el rey de toda gran Bretaña y al analizar igual a la vaina de Caliburn parpadeo un poco tomado fuera de balance , parecía que la vaina era un noble fantasma también , era _**Camelot: **_**Guardia de un reinado místico , **__la precursora de Avalon aunque no posee cualidades curativas milagrosas que Avalon , Camelot se podía decir que era un escudo perfecto ya que era anti-ataques que desviaba cualquier ataque aunque no tan a la par que Avalon. Shirou estuvo encantado con sostener en su mundo interior la percepción de esas leyendas cristalizadas pero se preguntó cómo llegaron a su conocimiento hasta que recordó sobre los sueños de su padre sobre Arturia y tal. El dejo suavemente la espada en su vaina en aquel altar y miro en el horizonte preguntándose ahora una cuestión que le traía curiosidad pero de una manera ya sabía la respuesta…_

_-_….oh, es lógico, es por la inducción de esos dos parámetros…

_Los dos parámetros nuevos de su Grabation air personalizado se especificaba que se cambiaba parte del ser de las armas que proyectaba como si el mismo las hubiera recibido en vida, metiéndose en su historia y así recibir aún más la experiencia de cada arma. Sus sueños de los últimos días sobre batallas y tal eran simplemente recuerdos residuales ganados al haberse convertido a su modo dueño originales de esas armas, todas esas batallas le estaban dando una percepción de la batalla extraordinario (_**Ojo de la mente**_: verdadero) y aumentando más sus instintos pero también tenía un efecto secundario muy curioso. Observando al millar de estatuas con rodas esas armas están haciendo que este adoptando la historia y la esencia de los verdaderos dueños de esas armas legendarias , haciendo que los nobles fantasmas y armas antiguas no sean solos herramientas que se usaran como si nada sino lo que en verdad son: armas legendarias que tienen presencia, respeto, propietarios y honor. Las estatuas representan la cristalización de la historia de todos los héroes de aquellas armas que Shirou se ha atrevido tomar y llamar como suyas para poder invocarlas, para eso tuvo que familiarizarse y hacer parte de si las historias de esos personajes legendarios pero era un beneficio porque ayudaba que Shirou fuera más en sintonía con nobles fantasmas (_**Elemento: **_armas nobles) y así convertirlo en una segunda naturaleza para su persona. _

_-_Soy un tonto…. Si puedo vivir las historias como si yo estuviera ahí de estos héroes ¿Qué evita que vea otras armas? ¿Quizás por ello pude ver y tener a aquí a Caliburn? ¿Por ver más a fondo a Avalon?

_Después de todo Avalon fue el primer fantasma noble que proyecto que le dio problema y que se centró en mejorar su análisis estructural porque después de todo esa vaina estaba en su interior, quizás él no se dio cuenta a la primera al ver flashes de la historia de Arturia perdragon pero podía apostar que de esos momentos y los recuerdos de los sueños de su padre fue capaz de recrear en su mundo interior aquella espada. Con esa teoría ya puesta en mente Shirou comenzó a caminar bajando un poco en la colina topándose la estatua del Lancer de la cuarta guerra del santo grial o conocida en vida Diarmuid Ua Duibhne o Diarmuid del punto de amor y poso su mano en el pecho de la estatua y como si confirmara su teoría Shirou vivió la vida heroica de Diarmuid hasta su caída como si la hubiera vivido pero por suerte no fue tan intensa. Shirou se separó un momento dando un suspiro antes de mirar nuevamente a Diarmuid tomando nota un nuevo cambio , en la espalda de la estatua habían en fundas dos espadas cimitarras y curioso Shirou extendió sus dos manos llamando esas dos armas tomando nota que aunque similares tenían sus diferencias, una tenía el mango mucho más largo y tenía amarrado en el comienzo de la hoja una tela de color roja mientras que la otra su mango era más corto , su empuñadura tenia detalles un poco diferentes e igual a la otra espada tenía una tela cubrir una parte de su hoja solo que esta era de color amarrillo._

_-_**Moralltach**: la gran furia y **Beagalltach**: la pequeña furia. Las espadas nobles fantasmas de Diarmuid Ua Duibhne.

_Parecía un poco ilógico cuando no había visto esas armas pero la cuestión es que no era una locura , al vivir la historia de Diarmuid y verlo aunque sea en recuerdo fue capaz de observar las espadas gemelas esgrimidas por aquel héroe e incluso las armas que él ha visto en su vida ,como tal podía observar a los lejos_ **El escudo de Fionn: **_**protección arrepentida de la vida**__ , un escudo que fue hecho de las lágrimas de arrepentimiento del personaje conocido como Fionn mac Cumhaill de la leyenda de Diarmuid siendo como se sabe el prometido de la mujer que se enamoró de Diarmuid y que al final en circunstancias terrible le llevo a la muerte, que en vida poseyó la capacidad de convertir el agua en liquido curativo de alta calidad , cuando ocurrió la muerte de Diarmuid que podía haber sido evitada por Fionn aunque le dejo morir no sin razón considerando lo que había sucedido con Grainne. Gracias a las lanzas de Diarmuid que seguirían existiendo hasta muchas décadas ante su destrucción inevitable, Shirou fue capaz de ver a la creación de aquel escudo que fue creado por Fionn que se llenó de culpa para honrar su mayor vergüenza, era un escudo sin igual capaz de curar heridas tanto propias como ajenas y era más efectiva en contacto con el agua. Un noble fantasma de rango C+ de tipo soporte._

_De una Shirou había ganado nobles fantasmas nuevos y podía sentir la pequeña sonrisa aparecer en su rostro, sabia en el fondo de su ser que la integración de aquellas parámetros al aria de su Tracing sería un gran beneficio. Y observando aquel campo lleno las cristalización hechas estatuas de esos héroes y tal, Shirou sabía que sería muchísimo más fuerte porque el comenzó a caminar con lentitud y paciencia para así familiarizarse con la vida de los héroes antiguos. Y tenía todo el tiempo del mundo porque no se le olvidaba que él estaba durmiendo. Lo que el joven pelirrojo no sabía era que a un lado oculto de aquel árbol un poco alejado del altar en donde estaba Caliburn en su vaina, aquel árbol que no le echo un segundo pensamiento se escondía dos espadas chinas de color blanco y negro cada uno (_**Kanshou y Bakuya**)_y estos mismos se mantendrán ahí hasta quien sabe cuánto pero estaba bien, esas espadas no eran adecuadas para Shirou. Lo fueron una vez para un héroe con un ideal falso pero esta vez no será adecuado…_

_Para un héroe con un verdadero ideal._

* * *

_**Tres días después; trece días desde la llegada a África.**_

¡Bam! ¡Bam! ¡Bam!

Shirou y Kiritsugu se cubrieron detrás de una gran roca mientras explosiones y balas surcaba en el aire por todos lados , estaban en el apogeo del ataque a la zona de trata de esclavos ,había liberado a los esclavos cuando mataron a los guardias y así vigilaron a que los esclavos escaparan en los vehículos asentando en la zona ,posteriormente fueron a la base de los rebeldes y usando hechizos de hipnosis pusieron bombas o hicieron que algunos de ellos llevaran unas bombas a puntos importantes para que así detonaran y dando paso a sus ataques. Kiritsugu estaba usando un rifle de francotirador mientras Shirou había proyectado un lanzador de cohetes anti-tanques para así romper las defensas hechas por la base. La razón del porque su tarea se ha mantenido en un cierto sentido orden era debido que Kiritsugu hizo un campo limitado que causaba que los humanos normales no sigan con un curso en específico, que en ese caso era escapar y dejar la base, de otro modo aunque el campo limitado era considerado un trabajo patético siendo la opinión de un típico Magus a Kiritsugu no le importaba porque se estaba trabajando con personas normales, los cuáles serán sus objetivos. A través de la balacera entre él y su hijo contras los rebeldes Kiritsugu estaba calculando el momento adecuado en que su hijo Shirou terminara el trabajo. Shirou había insistido que le dejara el momento final para probar sus habilidades refinadas a través de su viaje en áfrica, Kiritsugu no sabía cuál era el agite de su hijo adoptivo desde que aquel tiempo en que durmió por dos días seguidos después de su desmayo por el cansancio, Kiritsugu podía negarse pero él ya tenía muchos planes de respaldo y sabía bien que su hijo puede cuidarse.

-Viejo. Ya se están consagrando todos ellos en grupo, tengo que atacarle ahora porque si no nos dejaran movernos cuándo nos ataquen con armas pesadas. Déjame ir a encárgame de esto.

¡BAM, BAAAMM, BABOOOMMM!

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Shirou?

-¡Si viejo! ¡Sé que puedo y tengo que demostrar mucho de lo que he aprendido! Por favor ¿ya puedo irme?

¡BAM, BAM, BAAAM, BAMM, BAAMMMM, BOOOM!

-Está bien, puedes irte pero confió en ti hijo, cuídate. Además ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Hacer que armas legendarias se muestren de nuevo-Con eso dicho Shirou hizo desaparecer su arma de fuego y cerró los ojos. Un golpe de espada contra un escudo sonó en su cabeza y sus circuitos mágicos se encendieron enviando poder a cada parte de su cuerpo. Activo refuerzo fortaleciendo cada musculo de su cuerpo. En otras circunstancias habría hecho de acero los huesos de su cuerpo pero siendo joven y tal tarea era muy superior de su capacidad en ese momento por lo que no podía ser capaz de lograr tal hazaña. Accedió a su banco de memoria, a su mundo interior y a su realidad mármol para encontrar al alzar armas que deseen combatir en esa batalla…no, exterminio y que serán usadas por Shirou para tal tarea. Dos espadas resonaron y sus estatuas la alzaron dándosela a Shirou. El niño de cabello rojo alzo sus dos manos y recito mentalmente los pasos de su versión única de Grabation air combinado con análisis estructural.

**Juzgando el concepto de la creación.**

**Hacer hipótesis de la estructura básica.**

**Duplicación de la composición del material.**

**Imitando a la habilidad de sus decisiones.**

**Simpatizar con la experiencia de su crecimiento.**

**La reproducción de los años acumulados.**

**Sobresaliendo todos los procesos de fabricación.**

**Cambiar el destinado de lo fabricado.**

**Recibir por derecho propio la creación.**

Las dos espadas aparecieron en su mano. Una era una gran espada de brillo purpura con forma curva en el medio de su hoja, su guardia era el detalle más prominente siendo un especie de cristal de varias puntas con un centro muy brillante de color rojo/purpura y un mango completamente negro. La otra espada era una espada nórdica con una hoja terminando en pica con una tonada de color negro , su guardia era rectangular de color dorado y escritas en ella varias inscripciones de color azul oscuro y su mango era negro pálido e incluso una muy larga espina en la empuñadura. Shirou las sostuvo en formación X en su mente pensando profundamente. Las dos espadas nobles fantasmas que tenían a la mano eran armas para la muerte, sus habilidades erradican que al momento de ser envainada tienen la obligación de matar a un hombre y todas sus heridas nunca se curaran , un arma perfecta para una batalla en que no dejaran sobrevivientes pero una de ellas tenía un serio problema y era que su fabricación fue hecha a honor de la venganza como tal recibió una maldición en que su propietario morirá pero esta no eran las espadas originales, eran creaciones que copiaban dicha armas ya destruidas, Shirou ya había visto ese problema cuando vio a la espada Gram en su mundo interno y era peor porque con hacer que sus proyecciones sean como si fueran hecha para sí mismo, dichas maldiciones le afectaría. La solución fue simple: cambiar la creación y modificar su forma. Deshaciendo sus maldiciones podía usarla libremente y sin ningún efecto secundario, además la maldición dicta que causara la muerte del usuario pero incluso si siguiera vigente no sería un problema para Shirou, dicta que causa la muerte pero no cuando y Shirou sabía que al final de todo el morirá a algún día. Pero no hoy. No mañana y no lo hará hasta que consiga salvar a cuanto pueda.

Ese es su ambición.

-**Dainsleif**: _Legado de Dainn_ y **Thyrfing:**_ la maldición por una batalla-_El Archer de la cuarta guerra del grial jamás había mostrado lanzar o tener la espada Thyrfing pero Shirou fue capaz de verla en pasar por los recuerdos residuales de la historia de Dainsleif y encontrar a la hermana gemela sin querer de la espada maldita aunque Thyrfing era más problemático con su maldición de causar muerte a sus propietarios además de traer desgracias a causa de ello aun con ser a la par con Durandal siendo capaz de nunca perder un golpe, nunca oxidarse y atravesaría la piedra y el hierro con la misma facilidad como si cortara ropa. Dando un suspiro suave antes de que mirara a la base enemiga y sin decir nada se lanzó desde la roca en la que se ocultaba antes de comenzar a correr mientras su padre le ayudaba cubriéndole en disparar a los francotiradores y darle espacio matando a quien estuviera en el camino de su hijo adoptivo. Shirou proyecto algunas espadas y lanzas encima suyo levitándolos para después lanzarlas hacia un grupo de rebeldes tomándoles por sorpresa y matándoles al instante , todos los enemigos al observar tal suceso imposible gritaron aterrados y en shock pero Shirou no se detuvo y con movimientos rápidos comenzó a atacar a quien se le cruzara en el camino con Dainsleif y Thyrfing dejando a muertos con algunos heridos con cortadas maldecidas e incluso si sus ataques eran suaves igual dejaban grandes heridas maldita siendo una de la habilidades de esos nobles fantasmas.

Así comenzó su ataque.

-¡ATAQUEN A ESE MONSTRUO!

-¡ABRAN FUEGO!

-_Aun con todo ,no ganaran-_Pensó con una sentencia Shirou lanzándose hacia sus siguientes objetivos blandiendo sus dos espadas con grandes atajos desviando como podía las balas y cortaba a quien se ponía en su camino , su baja estatura más la gran velocidad adquirida por refuerzo le permitió burlar la defensa de muchos de los rebeldes presentes además el reforzó su piel haciéndola tan fuerte como el acero pero en algunos casos sufría heridas por las balas ,no era grave sino más que una molestia pero tenía un hechizos de curación automático integrado en su cresta mágica por lo que continuo con su ataque sin sufrir desgate por sus heridas pequeñas.

Un tipo de gran tamaño de piel morena grito de furia mientras se le cruzaba en el camino con un machete a la mano e intento cortarle con el arma pero Shirou con un movimiento suave dio un tajo con Dainsleif partiendo como si fuera mantequilla el machete del sujeto y cortar como si nada igual el brazo de aquel hombre que grito de dolor pero esto termino cuando Shirou le partió en dos con Thyrfing para después seguir corriendo , un grupo de rebeldes intento cerrarle el paso e incluso usaron armas más pesadas pero Shirou invoco un escudo sin nombre marcados con runas nórdicas fortificante construido en el tiempo de Sigmund que le protegió de las balas pero Shirou la uso ,amarrada en su antebrazo izquierdo, para barrer a todo un grupo de su camino pero el proyecto una gran cantidad de espada que las lanzo como flechas hacia a quien cruzara su visión, el soltó un gruñido de molestia por el sobresfuerzo pero ignoro los pedidos de su cuerpo de niño de nueve años a detenerse y a descansar ,el continuo cortando a todo lo que se metiera en su camino y viendo la puerta fortificada de la base el empujo un poco más de Prana a sus dos espadas haciéndoles que brillara y las lanzo con fuerza haciendo que se hundiera en la gran puerta de metal de aquella base pero esta misma estallo ya que las convirtió en fantasmas rotos. Shirou con un rugido y sosteniendo su escudo se lanzó a través de la explosión sin salir lastimado por la misma antes de girar en el suelo y ponerse de pie observando a un montón de soldados rebeldes moviéndose a todos lados y algunos francotiradores en puntos en específicos, Shirou suspiro para recuperar el aliento mientras el humo de la gran explosión que causo le cubría.

_-Los francotiradores tienen que irse_-Pensó de una vez por lo que pensó en el arma perfecta para tal tarea y en su mundo interior una de varias sobresalió para lo que tenía en mente. Así extendió sus brazos a cada lado y proyecto copias de un noble fantasma en específico a su alrededor, el invoco cinco, diez, veinte, cuarenta, setenta, ochenta: Cien copias de ese noble fantasma y dando cincuenta unidades de Prana por el uso las sobrecargo para hacerlas fantasmas rotos. Y cuando el humo se aclaró se dejó a la vista un montón de joyas puntiagudas amarrillas-doradas con cristales en un extremos en el mismo aire. Los soldados se dieron cuenta de lo que veían y algunos intentaron huir aterrados pero otros comenzaron a disparar como propensos tantos con ametralladoras o rifles o incluso armas anti-tanques pero Shirou se mantuvo tranquilo aun ante todo y solo alzo una mano al aire para después dejarla caer-….**Unlimited Vajra Attack.**

¡BAABABBABABABABABBAMMM!

¡BOOOOMMMM! ¡BOOAOAMMMM!

Explosiones , explosiones por todas partes fue el resultado del atasque nuevo de Shirou, Vajra era un noble fantasma reconocido en la india que tenía el poder de ser un objeto de impacto que invoca energía eléctrica ,un noble fantasma anti-unidad y anti-escudos ca bases de rango de cinco a sietes objetivos. Por si sola era un arma de impacto único muy fuerte pero Shirou llego a un nivel superior; hizo cien y todas fantasmas rotas lo que les convirtió a la par de la fuerza de cientos de misiles sobrecargados llenos de electricidad pura. Shirou se cubrió de su escudo mientras todo a su alrededor brillo de explosiones y explosiones por todas partes, soldados huían y sucumbía ante las destrucción, explosiones y fuego eléctrico por toda parte. Todo a su alrededor era un infierno, vehículos, cuerpos y demás volaba por toda parte mientras los Vajra proyectados seguían atacados sin cesar como si fueran las mismas flechas del infierno. Shirou proyecto otro escudo en su brazo derecho y comenzó a correr mientras proyectaba varias armas sin nombre para ser lanzadas como misma flechas a quien se le aparecía en su camino, si bien eran un estilo sin honor usado por Archer de la cuarta guerra Shino no podía dejar de usar tal movimiento ya que era útil y además él no tenía que sentirse mal al usar tal táctica, eso no era una batalla sino un exterminio.

El objetivo es acabar con cada y uno de los que se cruzaran en su camino. El entro rápidamente al corredor de la base del lugar así encontrando a soldados amontonados en aquel pasillos, Shirou poso su escudo frente suyo para así protegerse de los disparos y pensó en el arma indicada para esto pero descubrió que no era posible, algunas si pero era una zona cerrada así que su mejor opción era una estrategia más moderna. Shirou centro en su banco de memoria la información recopilada de un arma de fuego perfecta para esto….además, él era un niño de nueve años y aun con todo, usar la arma que decidió era un sueño para todo niño.

Después de todo Rambo fue cool.

-¡Trace on! ¡Lanza misiles!-Grito fuertemente Shirou sacando dicha arma encima del escudo y disparando el misil sin permitirle reacción a sus atacantes para después ellos ser destruido por la explosión. Shirou aprovecho ese momento y se movió hacia adelante mientras seguía disparando con el lanzamisiles mientras proyectaba escudos sin nombres en el aire defendiéndole de los ataques pesados aunque algunos de sus proyecciones desaparecían por la fuerza de los disparos.

Shirou siguió con su camino de destrucción, sufrió algunas heridas y cometió algunos errores cierto pero era joven por lo que no se molestó mucho de ello, el encontró en algunas habitaciones a algunos niños tantos soldados como secuestrados, él no los mato sino uso hipnosis para dormirles y borrar su tiempo en aquella base pero lo que si le marco fueron las mujeres que encontró e hizo lo mismo en borrarles la mente pero hubo algunas que tuvo que asesinarle para darle un descanso que no podrá encontrar en vida. De verdad debía de terminar con todos esos desgraciados de una vez por todas. Así siguió atacando invocando a cada ratos armas comunes o nobles fantasmas como Gae Dearg o Gae Buidhe, Durandal y Houtengeki hasta que llego a una zona intacta que no había sido dañada por todos los ataques que había hecho, aun podía escuchar los sonidos de batallas y llamas por lo que daba a entender el gran daño que había causado. El proyecto una espada mística sin nombre y dio un paso hacia aquella última habitación para terminar de una vez por toda—

Shirou jadeo de improvisto.

-¿Qué es…esto…?-Murmuro en shock Shirou tomando nota al sentir una presencia diferente a la de cualquier humano normal en aquella habitación y con un ceño fruncido intento descifrar lo que le trajo de cuidado. Solo podía….decir que olía a magia. Olía a Prana toda aquella habitación y arrodillándose con cuidado uso análisis estructural tomando nota para su sorpresa que era un campo limitado. Había un magus aquí. Shirou rápidamente deshizo la espada sin nombre y trajo el auricular de su ropa a su oído e intento hablar con su padre pero solo escucho estática y gruño mentalmente ante esto pero alzo la mirada y observo aquella puerta para después dar un suspiro en su mente y segur hacia adelante-Vamos a ver qué ocurre realmente aquí.

Con fuerza entra a la puerta tomando nota del campo limitado que protegía el lugar y vio la habitación tuvo que apretar los dientes pero su expresión se tornó horror al observar los cuerpos muertos de varias personas tiradas en ganchos por todos lados colgados en el techo por cadenas. La habitación era muy grande pero era más la entrada al lugar del magus tomando nota a una entrada que lleva a un sótano. Ya supo que era: era el taller del magus y un mar de pregunta circulaba la mente de Shirou ¿Qué hacia un magus en el medio de una guerra civil de un país tan singular como áfrica? Shirou apretó los dientes, tenía teorías pero igual un mal presentimiento. Con eso en mente el proyecto varios nobles fantasmas sin nombres y las convirtió en fantasmas rotos incrustándolas en toda la zona.

Ya sabía que sea cual sea el magus que encontró ya debería de saber de su presencia, era lógico en verdad, con eso en mente corto con el filo de una de las espadas su dedo pulgar e hizo varias marcas en las paredes y pisos para después llenarlo de Prana, para su satisfacción sintió que el campo limitado se deshizo, una de las formas más fáciles de desbaratar un campo limitado es agregar cosas basuras para así romperlos. Lección aprendida por su padre. Ya estando listo el hecho una última mirada a los cuerpos muertos y dio una pequeña oración para que tuvieran el descanso deseado y siguió con su camino en aquella escaleras llegando al sótano encontrando otra puerta, el proyecto Durandal y con un tajo fino partió en dos la puerta y entro encontrando a una persona sentada revisando unas notas detrás de un gran sillón. El no parecía verle pero Shirou sabia mejor, sabía que aquel que estaba viendo ya noto su llegada y podía sentir…o más bien oler los movimientos taumatúrgicos a su alrededor, era el movimiento de aquel magus para asesinarle. Pero Shirou no se dejara pero deseaba saber…

-¿Quién eres?

-Nadie importante. Aunque quiero preguntarte ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar en mi territorio, sucio infeliz?-Comento aquel magus con voz fría a Shirou que apretó los dientes y extendiendo su mano derecha a un lado preparándose para lo que iba. Moviéndose en su silla se mostró a un hombre de cabello castaño, piel bronceada y ojos morados que le miraban con frialdad, superioridad y asco. Shirou fue capaz de tomar nota que la mesa frente a aquel magus estaba llenas de papeles y piedras preciosas predominando al diamante. Shirou frunció el ceño aún más.

-¡Respóndeme de una vez! ¡¿Qué haces aquí justamente donde está la base rebelde de áfrica?!

-Por tu voz joven, supongo que eres un niño ¿me equivoco? Lo que me interesa es que—

¡ZAAASZ!

-¡RESPONDEME DE UNA VEZ!-Grito con ira Shirou mientras se movió con rapidez y ahora estaba casi cerca de aquel magus con Gae Dearg en su cuello y mirándole con furia completa. El magus le observa impasible pero al menos se había callado, Shirou se calmó de inmediato sabiendo que alterarse podría ser u caída y aspiro con su nariz un poco vigilando a su alrededor para cualquier ataque sorpresa. Su padre le recalco que él debía de siempre vigilar. Vigilancia constante podría salvarle la vida alguna vez. El magus le observo por unos momentos antes de mirar la lanza de Shirou con más detalle y abrir los ojos por primera vez sorprendido.

-¿Un noble fantasma? ¿Cómo un niño puede poseer uno? ¿Quién eres de todos modos?

-¡QUE CONSTENTE JODER! ¡HALZO DE UNA VEZ, MAGUS O DESTRUIRE TU CRESTA MAGICA SIN DUDARLO!

-….vaya, veo que estas en serio con esto….eres un Enforcer ¿cierto?

-_Si habla o no debo de hacerle entender que estoy en serio con esto. _Así es pero…he estado aquí más investigando la situación de áfrica pero me encuentro por casualidad un magus y más en la base principal de la base rebelde. Te lo advierto, evades mi pregunta una vez más y te asesino rápidamente.

-ahh~ eso es tan gracioso…pero si, supongo que podría hablar. Veamos ,pues necesito algunos implementos para mi investigación y la torre del reloj es muy selectiva a quienes acepta, no podía dejar mi investigación propia pero entonces encontré un buen negocio en áfrica, solo tuve que eliminar a algunas cabecillas e hipnotizar a todos los soldados convirtiéndome en su líder secreto y apoderarme de todas sus piedras preciosas. Y oh, si te preguntas por los cuerpos son solos personas que de alguna manera han ignorado mi campo limitado y entrado en donde no deben de ver~.

-T-tu….desgraciado—

-Pero ¡no es como si hubiera hecho algo malo! Digo, incluso magus de renombre hacen cosas peores en la asociación de magus, yo solo hice esto por un bien mayor. Entonces supongo que ha llegado el momento de hacer las negociaciones…podre perdonar todos los problemas que me has causado matando a mis cucarachas o sino….entonces vas a...-El magus con una sonrisa maliciosa se detuvo mientras Shirou observo como de las paredes surgían marcas de runas muy notables que cubrieron toda la habitación y muchas se movían amenazantemente hacia Shirou. El magus sonrió victorioso y se lanzó una gran risita pomposa ante su victoria asegurada-Pero tengo que admitir, no he podido saber que hiciste allá arriba pero tiene que haber sido algo grande y más con tener un noble fantasma e incluso deshacer mi campo limitado así de simple aunque era muy sencillo. Entonces, niño Enforcer ¿Qué har….?—

**-¡GAE DEARG!-**Grito con fuerza Shirou haciendo aparecer en su mano libre la lanza roja que penetro en un segundo el suelo rompiendo en si toda la formación de runas de aquel magus que pretendía chantajear o matar a Shirou. El magus miro eso por unos segundos tomado fuera de balance pero ante incluso de exclamar de sorpresa en un parpadeo sintió la penetración de dos lanzas en todo su pecho e intento usar algún hechizo taumatúrgico pero pateo al hombre desorientándolo hasta que choco fuertemente contra una de la pared de la habitación, deshizo las lanza de Diarmuid y saco una pistola en específico o en realidad una Conteder muy conocido siendo la arma proyectada de su padre Kiritsugu e igual proyecto una bala de origen dándole en el hombro a aquel magus causando un desorden con sus circuitos mágicos. El hombre grito de dolor ante tal ataque y más con sentir que perdía conexión con sus circuitos mágicos y ahora miro a aquel niño con verdadero miedo. Tosiendo sangre intento moverse pero las puñaladas de su pecho hacia que le dificultara el movimiento.

-¡M-mis...gugh uck...cir-circuitos ma-g-gicos! ¡Est-…esto…solo ark, coff….solo…lo puede hacer…!

-Sí. El magus Killer. Te mataría ahora con otra bala pero…seria poético que mueras sintiendo el terror de lo que en verdad intentaste chantajear-Con eso dicho con su mano libre Shirou hizo aparecer una lanza. Una lanza de color blanco con una puntada plateada de borde puntiagudo largo, con marcas azules y dorados en su vara y una protección en la punta contraria. Esa lanza rezumbaba un aura de tranquilidad y decisión. Shirou no dudo y con rapidez apuñalo el corazón de aquel magus causándole que tosiera un montón de sangre pero incluso antes de que hablara Shirou con un movimiento destrozo con la lanza el corazón del magus causándole finalmente la muerte. Shirou observo a un lado recordando la lección importante de su padre le dio sobre nunca ver los ojos de su victimas pero claro que no podrá evitar las pesadillas que vendrán después de esto. Shirou alzo la lanza en sus manos y cerró los ojos recitando la lanza en su mano-…**Rhongomyniad: **_lanza blanca de lo justo y bueno…_esta lanza merecía asesinar a un monstruo como este.

El noble fantasma que tenía a la mano fue la lanza manejada por Arturia perdragon en un momento en su vida, en su leyenda no era muy conocida como con las otras armas que el rey de camelot llevo pero esta tuvo un significado importante incluso fue mostrada en una pintura una vez porque esa lanza fue la que uso Arturia para matar a su hijo (Shirou sabía que era una niña aunque tenía sus dudas con todo el asunto de homúnculos, Mordred y Morgan además del asunto ese del hechizo que le hicieron a Arturia…a Shirou se le escapaba ¿Cómo Arturia tuvo un hijo siendo mujer? Después de todo, Shirou es un niño de nueve. Aún no ha madurado) Mordred en la batalla de Camlann. La utilización de esa lanza era más que un simbolismo que otra cosa , esa lanza fue usada para la finalización de una guerra civil por un motivo estúpido y malentendidos que pudieron haber sido resueltos sin llegar a las armas (después de todo ,Shirou sentía más compasión para Mordred que Arturia ,él tenía sus razones por ello) como esta vez que fue la lanza que termino la vida del causante de una guerra civil por simple investigación estúpida típica de un magus que no le interesa la vida de los otros, era un simbolismo que esa lanza es para terminar conflictos egoístas. Como noble fantasma no era en esencial una de las lanzas más fuerte pero tenía la habilidad de perforar cualquier armadura excepto que a diferencia de Gae Dearg no se centra en cortar el Prana, Rhongomyniad es la perfecta lanza anti-escudo, anti-armadura, anti-unidad solo para de 1-3 objetivos y su habilidad más peligrosa es convertirse en un proyectil de luz que es capaz de diezmar grupos o escudos en conjuntos si se cumple unas condiciones en especificas anteriormente como si se ha hecho una injusticia o se ha hecho un acto a nombre de la traición o maldad aumentando la estadística de la lanza de Rango C++ como era normalmente a rango A+.

-¿Quién diría que un magus estaría aquí?...no importa. Es hora de irme-Murmuro para sí mismo Shirou invocando algunas espadas y haciéndoles fantasmas rotos, el tomo algunos diamantes para ver después de ver que hará con ellos y ver con exactitud las cosas que habían en la habitación y saber exactamente que era la investigación de ese tipo. Tomando una nota al alzar solo pudo encontrar palabras difíciles de entender pero en un rato descubrió un poco simplista el objetivo de ese magus-¿Multiplicación de energía mediante el uso de piedras preciosas? ¿Intentaba replicar la magia distintiva de los Tohsaka?...no, es más sobre eso, es usar piedras preciosas como catalizadores, es más sobre energía de Prana, tener energía en piedras preciosas guardadas y tener más a la mano pero ¿para qué….? No importa de todos modos. Tengo que irme de aquí.

Después de echar un vistazo más a algún objeto de valor Shirou salió de aquel lugar dejando atrás todo lo que otro magus normal se llevaría sin dudar pero Shirou sabía bien que los circuitos mágicos de aquel magus estaban fritos y si tenía cresta mágica o no ya era discutible si funcionaba o no además Shirou no lo necesitaba igual a las notas dejadas por ese magus. No tenía ningún interés en basuras. No miro hacia atrás al cruzar aquella habitación con los cuerpos canibalizados ,siguió corriendo observando a la habitaciones anteriormente llenas de niños, esclavos y mujeres ahora se encontraban vacíos lo que supuso que su hipnosis funciono y todos los capturados tomaron camino a una salida alterna que él y su padre planificaron hacer cuando él o su padre estuvieran dentro de la instalación ,para así ambos saber qué punto no atacar y finalmente llego a la entrada principal de la base rebelde ahora cubierta de fuego, cuerpos muertos y destrucción por todos lados. El tardo diez minutos en llegar a su padre que se encontraba sentando en los restos carbonizados de un coche fumando un cigarrillo mirando vacíamente el lugar, el noto su llegada y solo le hizo una seña en acercarse, Shirou dudo un poco pero lo hizo terminando recibiendo un abrazo de su padre adoptivo. En realidad ahora lo que pensaba resultaba que ese era el primer abrazo que recibía de su padre desde que termino viviendo con él.

-¿Cómo te fue?

¡BOOOOOMMMM!

-Descubrir mucho en esto, viejo…Ser un héroe no es fácil-Murmuro Shirou soltando una sola lagrima aunque su expresión seguía siendo suave, a los lejos la base estallo tanto por los explosivos puestos por Kiritsugu como también por los fantasmas rotos que Shirou dejo en el sótano y taller oculto de aquel lugar. Kiritsugu miro al horizonte pero asintió totalmente de acuerdo con su hijo y solo tomo su cigarrillo con su mano libre y expulsa el humo con ceremonia. El final de una batalla nunca es bonito o hermoso como héroes tan elocuentemente hablan. Shirou ha demostrado que aun en la victoria hay cosas que se tienen que lamentar. Aquí fue donde su hijo vivió de frente la vida de un héroe y lo que le esperaba en el futuro. Pero fueron las siguientes palabras de Shirou que le hizo saber que su hijo era único. Distorsionado se podía decir pero único en verdad-….Pero la haría mil veces otra vez si tengo que salvar a los inocentes.

Kiritsugu se sintió muy orgulloso de su hijo.

* * *

**Fuyuki: cinco días después.**

En otras circunstancias no le importaba e incluso sentía ajeno sobre el hecho de que él era distorsionado…pero ahora de verdad se sentía un anormal. Se encontraba en un parque un poco alejado de su casa en miyama jugando en un columpio, no era tan problemático o llamativo pero simplemente eso era lo que Shirou estaba haciendo en ese momento. Esa era una actividad de un niño normal de nueve años, una actividad que nadie encontraría fuera de lugar y aún más para la edad ya mencionada pero Shirou era nada normal, solo cuatro días atrás se encontraban en unos de los diez lugares más peligrosos del mundo estando abrumado en la guerra, haber matado a cientos de personas aunque eran monstruos y villanos sin igual, haber luchado como un guerrero de la antigua era y haber madurado como nunca en tan poco tiempo como dos semanas pero ahora estaba ahí siendo llevado por Fuji-nee para pasar el rato después de su tiempo fuera de Japón. Se suponía que debía de actuar con normalidad de nuevo desde su llegada de áfrica en aquel tiempo lleno de agitación y cambios pero no podía….no podía ignorar lo que ha hecho y lo que ha logrado en ese tiempo en áfrica. El intentaba aparentar pero le resultaba un poco complicado y falso en aparentar lo que ya sabía no era pero por suerte Taiga era una joven muy ingenua que no ha notado la incomodidad de Shirou en actuar normal nuevamente en una tierra….libre de batalla y muerte. Shirou gimió enterrando sus manos en su rostro.

-_Dios…de verdad estoy distorsionado como dice Touko-sensei…-_El preferiría estar en su casa estudiando e investigando Magecraft y hacer su propio taller, él no era estudioso pero deseaba ver más de las historias de las armas en su mundo interior y así familiarizarse más con su realidad mármol, tenía que aprender de la mecánica de una realidad mármol para así saber cómo podía manifestar la suya, también tenía que hacer pruebas y ensayos primero antes de ir a su idea de fortalecer sus huesos con refuerzo y demás cosas que quería experimentar para así posteriormente usarlas. Shirou no era un magus como los otros pero tenía sus momentos como tal.

-¡¿COMO QUE NO HAY CONOS DE LIMON?!-Un grito llamo la atención de Shirou y ver a la izquierda solo dejo caer la gota en la sien al ver a su autoproclamada hermana mayor agitar a un pobre vendedor de helados debido, como se ha dicho, no tener conos de limón. Menos mal que no había mucha gente en el parque pero igual eso no quitaba un poco la vergüenza ajena que sentía al comportamiento de Taiga. El suspiro un poco ya que tampoco debía de ser tan criticón, Taiga estaba tratándole de darle un poco de normalidad y era necesario para Shirou que sentía urgencias de salir y seguir salvando gente, era consciente de su poder y lo que puede hacer pero su padre le hablo con perseverancia sobre la apreciación de la normalidad. Que después de haber matado y haber peleado habrá un lugar en donde puede descansar y donde puede disfrutar de la tranquilidad que tus seres queridos pueden darte.

Pero no podía comprenderlo.

Es sencillo en realidad; contador guardián EMIYA vivió lo que Shirou estaba experimentando ese momento y que de una manera fue su caída. La probada de la verdadera batalla, la excitación en salvar, saber el hecho que tenía el poder para hacer lo que más deseaba y ser un héroe de verdad hizo que el espíritu vacío de las muchas versiones de Emiya Shirou se metieran tanto en ese sentimiento que termino rigiendo en sus vidas, lo sentían natural, lo sentían como su papel en su vida y sentían que era lo único que podían hacer. La razón del porque se convirtió en su caída era que simplemente Shirou no supo detenerse, nunca descanso, nunca se tranquilizó y nunca vivió.

Siguió adelante y adelante sin detenerse yendo de un campo de batalla a otro, de guerras a batallas de pandillas y de estas a escaramuzas de frentes armados y más, siguiendo un patrón continuo y sin fin de búsqueda de salvación en medio de batallas y muertes dejando por igual destrucción y muertos a su paso. Un camino perpetuo sin descansar cansaría a quien la cruzara pero fueron más de una década que Emiya Shirou, los que se convirtieron en héroes o contadores guardián, comenzó a sentir el peso del cansancio pero eso no le detuvo en su afán de seguir yendo continuamente de batallas a otras pero eso no fue exactamente su caída tanto en la muerte como el primer golpe de sus ideales. Porque los aliados de Shirou no podía seguirles el ritmo. Rin, Sakura, Luvia y en ocasiones en el multiverso Bazett, Caren y Illya entre otras personas le siguieron, le apoyaron y velaron por el pero jamás mantienen el ritmo, jamás pudieron seguir tal camino lleno de cansancio y jamás lograron comprenden plenamente al ser que se llamaba Emiya Shirou y con sus aliados/as más cercano abandonándoles ¿Cómo se espera que sus aliados menores confiaran en él? y al final de su batalla nadie acudió a Shirou, nadie peleo por el cuándo más le necesitaba, nadie abolió por su inocencia o por sus acciones altruistas porque para todos la existencia de Emiya Shirou era una anomalía y para quienes le quisieron decidieron que al final para que Shirou tuviera descanso (que en algunos caos seria en la muerte para estar con Arturia en Avalon) seria que lo tuviera en la muerte.

Pero Emiya Shirou es suicida y estúpido.

Simplemente su deseo de seguir ayudado y salvando a otros le llevaría a hacer el trato con Alaya y fue el cansancio de tanta batalla continuas como un contador guardián que finalmente hizo que Emiya Shirou se cansaría de su existencia. Entendería el hastió del camino que siguió peleando continuamente porque nunca vivió en verdad pero obviamente eso era un hecho que no se puede evitar porque Emiya Shirou es una existencia que no se reconoce a sí mismo, Shirou en esos mundos nunca fue a la universidad, aun con conocer el amor (Arturia, Rin, Sakura, Luvia, Caren y en raros casos como Bazett e Illya) nunca se casó, nunca formo una familia y sinceramente parecía que era su destino morir en un campo de batalla. Era una existencia curiosa en verdad pero como tal por ello recibió un poder único por lo anormal que era su comportamiento ante las directrices humanas.

El problema de Shirou es lo que sentiría aquellos otros Emiya Shirou en quedarse quieto y tratar de tranquilizarse pero era difícil e imposible para ellos porque ya han experimentado de primera mano que pueden salvar a gente y teniendo el poder para seguir haciéndolo tenían la emoción de seguir haciéndolo porque al final Emiya Shirou no buscaba ser un héroe, no buscaba admiración o ganancia alguna sino lo que más buscaba era el deseo más estúpido, altruista e imposible que pueda existir: salvar a todo el mundo. Y no había que olvidar que fue después de siglos de asesinar a cuantas gentes se le cruzara en su camino como contador guardián que los muchos héroes EMIYA descubrieron la verdad de tal sueño imposible y es que no se podía salvar a todos.

Pero aquí había una diferencia: este Emiya Shirou ya era consciente de esa verdad.

-¡Mira a esta niña de cabello raro!

-¡Si, seguro que se pintó el cabello, es una anormal!

-¡Vamos a molestarla!

-¡Si!

Shirou parpadeo ante los sonidos de las voces de otros niños y alzo la mirada tomando nota que efectivamente era un grupo de niños de su misma edad hablar entre sí. Shirou se preguntó exactamente de quien estaba hablando por lo que se levantó y les observo acercarse a una niña sentada en la copa de un árbol para después rodearle y comenzar a hostigar. Shirou frunció el ceño ante esto, no era lo peor que había visto en su corta vida, fue espectador de muchos horrores en áfrica que aún le traía escalofríos en las noches pero esto no era de su agrado en lo más mínimo.

Así acercando para ver mejor término viendo a la niña que estos niños recién mencionaron y parpadeo un poco pensando a por mil reconociendo a la niña: Matou Sakura. Una niña menor de un año que él y según su padre parte de la familia notable de Magus como los Matou que residían en Fuyuki junto a los Tohsaka. Touko-sensei le había estado enseñando sobre cómo se rige la jerarquía de las familias o clanes de magus más notorio en toda la asociación de magus, según ella la familia Matou anteriormente Makiri era una familia notable poseedores de grandes conocimientos de familiares y absorción de Prana para hacerlos suyos propios pero al parecer después de la segunda guerra del santo grial la familia Makiri había sufrido un duro golpe como tal desde entonces ningún miembro de esa familia ha pisado la torre del reloj o haber hecho algo importante en la asociación de magus, se cree que aparte de Kariya Matou, maestro de Berserker o Lancelot como Shirou sabia en la cuarta guerra del grial que todos los miembros actuales de la familia Matou estaban en extinción ya que se corre el rumor que ninguno posee circuitos mágicos. La niña Matou Sakura no se le ha confirmado si posee el mismo destino o posee el talento para ser un magus.

_-Hijo, nunca, júrame que nunca te acerques a Matou Zouken si no tienes un plan para matarlo._

Shirou recordaba la advertencia fría y seria de su padre sobre el patriarca de la familia Matou, su padre nunca lo conoció de frente pero que el señale que nunca baje la guardia con alguien significa que aquel hombre, Zouken, era un asunto muy serio. Por otro lado también recibió la misma advertencia de Kotomine Kirei, el renacido Archer de la cuarta guerra y cualquiera que lleve el apellido Archibald y Einzbern o que estén relacionados con ellos. Como tal al observar a la niña de cabello y ojos purpuras de diferentes tonalidades ser hostigada por otros niños hizo a Shirou pensar en mejor irse a su casa pero cuando miro los ojos vacíos de esa niña un escalofrió recorrió en la espalda a Shirou. Reconocía esos ojos. Los ojos de una mujer que ha sido mancillada cruelmente y que ha perdido el sentido de la realidad por todos los horrores que ha sido obligada a soportar, él había visto mucho de esas clases de miradas en áfrica y no sabía porque pero en el fondo de su ser había algo que le decía que había algo muy, muy terrible con esa niña (su esencia, su alma original como contador guardián reconoce el mal que sufrió aquella niña) por lo tanto ignorando la advertencia de su padre y menor de Touko se acercó al grupo de niño y cuando uno iba a patear a la niña, Shirou le jalo del cuello de la camisa y lo lanzo hacia atrás. Uno de los otros niños se giró a verlo de inmediato y le gruño con enojo.

-¡OYE TU! ¡¿QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!

-Lo que es correcto. Escúchenme muy bien, será mejor que se vayan o sino….**les hare pagar-**Sentencio con voz fría Shirou y su mirada era tal que exigía quien le mirara temblar de miedo. Eran la mirada de quien ha visto la muerte y la ha superado. Shirou no era un niño, él era una persona distorsionada y que ha logrado tanto en tan poco tiempo por lo que su presencia era la de aquel que puede cumplir con cualquier amenaza. A los pocos segundos los bravucones se fueron asustados. Shirou al verlo irse soltó un suspiro debido a que no le gustaba las amenazas y actuar tan oscuro, aun con todo un sentido de solucionar todo con calma seguía en el pero sabía bien que cuando la situación lo amerita se debía de actuar. Ya viendo que estaba solo se giró para ver a la niña Matou que le observaba con curiosidad muy notable en esos ojos vacíos, esos ojos que traían incomodidad y pena para Shirou-_ ¿Qué le habrá pasado para que tenga esos ojos? Sé que la vida de un magus es dura y cercana a la muerte pero ¿Por qué siento que esto es muy diferente de lo que pueda esperar?..._dime ¿estás bien?

-….si….lo estoy…

-Me alegro mucho, esos niños no deberían de molestarte con solo tener un color diferente de pelo. Mírame, yo igual tengo hehehe.

-….si…..pero… ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

-¿Hay algo de malo en ayudar a otros?-Le pregunto a cambio Shirou haciendo parpadear a la pequeña Sakura que a primera instancia no comprendía la pregunta aunque si la definición y considerando como ha sido subida desde hace tres años desde que entro a la familia Matou es compresible su falta de compresión de las cosas normales pero eso Shirou no lo sabía. Ella se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de que hablara.

-….. ¿Supongo?...

-Pareces como si no recibieras mucha ayuda ¿me equivoco?

-_Si….tú supieras….pero….tú me ayudaste…._No…-Mascullo en voz baja Sakura mirando con más atención a su salvador tomando nota sus ojos dorados que le miraban con pena, preocupación y calma. Parte de su mirada le recordaba a la mirada que su madre, su tío Kariya y en ocasiones su hermana Rin le daban cuando se lastimaba en hacer algo, nada grave pero se notaba la preocupación de ellos hacia su persona hace años atrás…claro, hasta que su madre y hermana le dieran la espalda enviándole al mismo infierno en la casa Matou. Al menos su tío Kariya intento salvarle y murió intentándolo claro junto a su esperanza pero…ver esos ojos que a simples vistas pertenencia al de un niño cualquiera se podría pensar ella sintió lentamente una sensación en su ser que creyó morir hace tiempo. Esperanza. Y cuando aquel chico pelirrojo le sonrío y le extendió la mano hacia ella, Sakura Matou sintió sin saber porque que aunque su vida sea oscura y sin esperanza al menos tendría un poco de felicidad si estaba junto a ese niño y cuando escucho las palabras de aquel niño pelirrojo supo que era quizás cierto.

-Está bien, porque desde ahora yo estaré ahí para ti y te salvare cuanta veces yo quiera-Comento con una pequeña sonrisa Shirou, no sabía porque pero algo, algo en lo más profundo de su ser le dictaba que diría esas palabras y que velara por esta niña. Y el confiaba en sus instintos por lo que tiro toda advertencia por la ventana y decidió conocer mejor a esta niña. Sakura parpadeo pero ella asintió sintiéndose ¿dichosa? No lo sabía pero ella con un poco de timidez le tomo la mano y fue ahí que todo cambio para ambos…poco después Taiga llegaría y a su mismo estilo haría que Shirou y Sakura jugaran juntos, seria torpe al principio siendo ellos muy diferentes a cualquier niño común pero al paso del tiempo, horas, días, semanas y meses florecería una amistad y en años algo más que les mantendría unido para toda la vida.

Y no sabían que tan importante fue tal cambio.

Era irónico en verdad que en cierto sentido fue Kiritsugu que fue salvado por Shirou en el final del incendio de Fuyuki cuando técnicamente Kiritsugu salvo la vida a Shirou pero la verdad era más profunda, con sobrevivir Shirou le dio tranquilidad y un poco de paz a la torturada alma de Emiya Kiritsugu y fue en esta ocasión que Shirou fue salvado aun cuando salvaría a Sakura. Ella le permitirá experimentar la tranquilidad y calma de una vida lejos de batallas, guerras y demás, ella será el primer paso que hará un lugar en donde Shirou podrá volver y donde combatirá para así estar con sus seres queridos, aunque Sakura fue la que será salvada por Shirou de su terrible vida ella le dio algo que le faltaba a la distorsionada existencia de Emiya Shirou. Algo porque vivir. La pieza faltante de lo que le faltaba a Emiya Shirou para ser un verdadero héroe. Pero ella será una de las primeras en hacerle entender al niño distorsionado que su vida es importante tanto como su destino de héroe igual como una persona querida por otros. Pero el futuro es incierto, batallas, guerra, muerte, dolor, lágrimas, sangre y más está plagado en el camino de ellos pero lo afrontaran con el tiempo…

Eran su **destino** después de todo.

* * *

**En otra parte: base secreta bajo tierra en Groenlandia.**

-Por favor, mis creaciones, respóndeme esto, ¿de verdad sucedió el declive de la base de Mikami von Taosaki?

-Mi lord…seguimos con sus indicaciones y descubrimos con sumo trabajo lo que realmente ocurrió. La situación en total no conecta el autor de la base directamente a nosotros pero se perdió una buena posición en Suráfrica. Lamento esto, mi lord pero—

-Calla, mis creaciones, sé muy bien lo que ha ocurrido….Mmmm entonces…. ¿dónde está, Hyouma? Necesito hablarle de esto.

-Aquí estoy, lord Darnic Preston Yggdmillennia-Sentencio la voz calmada y respetuosamente de una persona entrando a la habitación la cual dejaba a la vista toda una oficina llena de libros y grandes muebles altamente finos. Detrás de un sillón observando el ventanal de un pequeño acuario era un hombre de apariencia de treinta años de cabellos azul claro ondulado largo vistiendo un traje blanco con detalle dorado y pantalones negros, frente al escritorio que estaba frente a tal hombre eran dos personas de cabellos blanco y ojos rojos vistiendo trajes de sirvientes muy sofisticados y quien recién hablo al entrar a la habitación era un joven de cabello blanco corto de puntas y ojos café vistiendo ropa moderna con una camisa blanca, chaqueta negra y pantalones azul oscuro. Al entrar el recién llegado bajo la cabeza un poco al hombre peliazul en señal de respeto aunque interiormente hizo una mueca en rebajarse de tal forma.

-Bien, me alegra verte aquí Hyouma. Mis homúnculos, por favor, déjennos solo.

-Como usted ordene, mi lord-Afirmaron los homúnculos vacíamente haciendo una reverencia antes de salir de la habitación. Sagara Hyouma asintió complacido con tales homúnculos en perfecto estado, solamente los Einzbern eran capaces de hacer tales creaciones pero las creaciones con la alquimia del patriarca y líder de la organización Yggdmillennia eran muy notables. El en silencio tomo asiento y espero a que lord Darnic hablara.

-¿Sabes quién es Mikami von Taosaki, Hyouma?

-¿Mmmmm, que es con eso, lord Darnic Preston Yggdmillennia?

-Solo respóndeme Hyouma, dame el gusto.

-Está bien, pues sinceramente nunca escuche de tal persona aunque fue recién que entre a la organización solamente hace un par de años así que no se todos los miembros de Yggdmillennia pero sinceramente, el apellido me suena a—

-Correcto, suena al nombre de dos familias fundadoras de un tema que tú y yo estamos muy familiarizados. Te diré su historia, él es descendiente de uno de los hijos tirados de un Tohsaka en la tercera guerra del santo grial, el sabia la taumaturgia firma Tohsaka pero no recibió la cresta, su padre inicialmente fue una pieza importante en mi obtención del grial menor en la tercera guerra y como tal le permití a él ser parte de Yggdmillennia además de permitirle casarse con una de las homúnculos siervas que los Einzbern trajeron en esa época como espía que posteriormente capture y altere su programación además de permitirle engendrar por lo que ahí tuvieron un hijo que termino llamándose Mikami von Taosaki.

-Es sumamente intrigante en verdad, señor.

-Siendo mitad homúnculo y humano tenía una especialidad única en obtención de energía en piedras preciosas pero no podía malgastar mis tesoros en ello pero el vino con una idea muy buena. Que el pudiera conseguir las suyas propias ¿Para qué propósitos, diría tú, Hyouma?

-El objetivo de Yggdmillennia. La guerra del santo grial y la obtención de todo el verdadero poder.

-Mikami nos trajo una gran ayuda sin igual, el ideo un plan singular, el buscaría todas las piedras preciosas que pueda y usara su especialidad de introducir energía en ellos para multiplicar su poder, tal era su habilidad que podía superar el poder de ataque de un Tohsaka actual pero él siguió haciendo más y más de esas piedras, buscando mejores formas de usar energía de mana o Prana o usar almas humanas y tu dirás ¿Qué mejor lugar sería perfecto para la obtención de piedras preciosas como diamantes o esmeraldas y tal además que haya un suceso balístico en donde no importaría que haya personas muertas o desaparecidas?

-…..Ya veo, entonces es áfrica ¿correcto, señor? Su tasa de zonas diamantes y tal es muy alto además están en una guerra civil. Nadie sospecharía.

-Correcto pero Mikami fue mucho más lejos que eso, el causo la insurrección de los rebeldes en primer lugar, incitándoles con hipnosis y tal para buscar piedras preciosas y tomaba de vez en cuando a prisioneros para tomar sus energías. Su ayuda a través de los años ha asegurado que la energía obtenida de doscientos años disminuyera en más o menos la cuarta parte de la misma. Su ayuda permitió que nuestros trabajos y ganancias sean de gran altura.

-Vaya, increíble que alguien haya sido capaz de lograr tanto causando una guerra civil. Eso sí que es talento y mas que no haya sido descubierto….oh por lo que veo en su rostro supongo que si sucedió.

-Hace unos días Mikami envió una señal en donde seria asesinado, el siguió el protocolo guardando toda sus joyas ya preparadas, sus notas y su cresta mágica guardada en una zona protegida que solo mis homúnculos podrían encontrar. Envié a mis homúnculos lo más rápido posibles para saber más la situación pero claro, con todo el embrollo con el ejército africano a la aparente terminación de la fuerza rebelde y la destrucción de su base central hizo difícil a mis homúnculos hacer su trabajo.

-Pero bueno ¿no tenían la hipnosis y tal?

-La situación fue peor que ello ya que mis homúnculos tuvieron que matar para encubrir la magia y más cuando algunos soldados ya estaban entrando al taller de Mikami. Se recuperó el cuerpo de Mikami y ahora me he enterado que la asociación de magus y la iglesia no nos relacionaran con la situación pero ya saben que un magus fue el culminante de una guerra por la obtención de piedras preciosas. En total es una perdida ya que ahora áfrica estará fuera de líneas para cualquier magus.

-Sí, claro, apuesto que ahora mismo habrán familias planificando sus movimientos para obtener diamantes para así tener más dinero en sus manos. Como los Archibald, los rumores dicen que están muy mal tanto que están chupando lo que puedan de la fama nueva que ha obtenido el nuevo lord el-Melloi II.

-Aun me sorprende lo bueno que eres recolectando información.

-Si, después de todo, mi familia es llamada "las ratas" porque sabemos cómo obtener secretos de otras familias.

-Y es por ello que te necesitaba aquí, Hyouma, aunque perdimos la ganancias de las acciones de Mikami aun nosotros no podemos ignorar quien fue el causante de esto y fue un gran duro golpe para la organización Yggdmillennia. Veras, Hyouma descubrimos algo curioso al revisar el cuerpo de Mikami….tenían sus circuitos mágicos fritos y desordenados ¿Qué sugiere eso? La señal del trabajo de un Freelancer muy temido en la asociación de magus y que tú y yo conocemos seriamente.

-….El magus Killer. Imposible ¡¿no que él se había retirado?!...no, eso es mentira, el hombre trabajo para los Einzbern para la cuarta guerra del grial, nadie sabe que sucedió exactamente pero ahora los Einzbern, Archibald y algunas otras familias han dado recompensas para encontrarlo muerto pero ahora que está en la mira de muchos ¿Cómo sale a trabajar de nuevo y más descubrió al magus en específico en áfrica? Porque supongo que para encontrar al tal Mikami debió de ser pura suerte ¿me equivoco?

-Correcto, los informes de mis homúnculos dictan que toda la fracción rebelde habían estado sufriendo pérdidas durante dos semanas, en total se podía decir que fue la fracción rebelde el objetivo del magus Killer, que haya encontrado a Mikami ya fue pura suerte pero el debió de confiarse mucho para dejarse atrapar.

-O sabía algo más. Algo que ver con el magus Killer, soy un gran recolector de información y quizás este sea un mensaje de parte de tal Mikami, señor ¿usted qué piensa?

-Ya había considerado la situación, es por ello que aquí estas Hyouma, tu misión actual es simple, usa tus habilidades y familiares para tomar cuanta información puedas en Atlas y en la torre del reloj sobre Emiya Kiritsugu. Mikami fue leal a la organización, que se dejase vencer tiene que ser un mensaje…aunque ahora que lo pienso, puede ser correcto.

-¿Por qué es eso, lord Darnic Preston Yggdmillennia?

-Porque no se encontró ninguna bala en el cuerpo de Mikami y ni se diga que la destrucción de su taller fue puramente hecho con Prana. Eso no cuadra en lo más mínimo en el modus operandi de Emiya Kiritsugu. Algo definitivamente esta fuera de esto.

-Entonces será importante mi investigación, señor pero una pregunta ¿Cuándo actuaremos sobre la guerra del santo grial? Nos ha dicho que deberíamos esperar que el grial en nuestra posesión este totalmente cargado de Prana ¿Cuándo falta para que eso ocurra?

-¿mmm, oh sobre eso? Definitivamente hace años atrás.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué quiere decir, lord Darnic Preston Yggdmillennia?

-Las contribuciones de Mikami fue el punto culminante de completar el grial menor con toda la Prana necesaria para alcanzar el estado del santo grial, ya hemos completado nuestro objetivo desde hace mucho, después de toda esta zona tiene una poderosa línea de ley, Groenlandia sí que es un lugar perfecto para Prana abundante.

-Pero…entonces ¿Por qué no ha usado el grial en su estado más completo para abrir la puerta a la raíz?

-Sencillo, Hyouma….algo…algo ha causado tantos problemas al sistema del toque del cielo que incluso el grial menor fue afectado desde la tercera guerra del grial. Ahora mismo estamos en el tiempo de limpiar el problema que tiene el santo grial y cuando ya estemos seguros que no habrá un problema, el santo grial nos concederá nuestra máxima recompensa.

-….Pero señor ¿Cuáles el objetivo entonces? ¿Qué es lo siguiente que debemos de hacer?

-La espera de la quinta guerra del grial. Ahí actuaremos y ahí completaremos nuestro plan. Ahí nosotros usaremos el poder de nuestro grial con el de Fuyuki y ahí nuestro plan se efectuara. Tu no cuestiones lo que haremos pero te aseguro que lo lograremos-Con eso dicho Darnic hizo un gesto con la mano despidiendo a Hyouma que hizo una mueca pero asintió sabiendo que el líder de la organización aunque en joven de apariencia era un hombre que ha vivido más de cien años y era de por sí mucho más sabio que él, cuestionarlo no era algo que debería de hacer, con eso en mente se levantó y dando una leve inclinación de cabeza salió de la habitación comenzando su tarea para buscar información. Por otro lado Darnic Preston Yggdmillennia sonrió con pereza meciéndose en su sillón.

Su plan era desquiciado, loco y peligroso al puro estilo de un magus pero era un plan perfecto. Él ya sabía de la contaminación del sistema de la guerra del grial en Fuyuki, aun cuando fuera un momento el Servant Avenger dejó su huella oscura en dicho artefacto y le tomo muchas décadas para comenzar la limpieza de la maldición de clase A++ del grial menor que terminara con seguridad en unos años, oh la copa en si tiene el poder suficiente para cumplir con la tercera magia verdadera pero Darnic no correría el riesgo mientras aun había contaminación en ella. Su plan inicialmente era usar su propio santo grial para acceder a la raíz o que en los peores de los casos se inicie una guerra del santo grial pero cuando se enteró de la muerte de Mikami y como murió le llego a la mente que aun había una guerra del santo grial en Fuyuki, no sabía cómo los Einzbern aun la continuación sin el grial menor y con la contaminación del Servant Avenger en ella pero para el en ese momento fue una revelación que sus planes podían funcionar con la utilización del deseo concedido del santo grial de Fuyuki.

Con dos en sus manos podría desear con el contaminado futuro la destrucción del mundo y el puro en su posesión el renacimiento de un nuevo mundo lleno de poder mágico. Un mundo en donde el sería un rey que incluso tendría gobernando bajo sus pies a la consciencia Alaya y Gaia. Ser un nuevo dios que superaría incluso a mismos los Aristóteles (llamados igual Type) y gobernarlo todo. Oh y lo mejor que él ya sabía cómo alterar el sistema de la futura guerra del santo grial, la haría a su favor y cuando lo haga el obtendría su tan esperada victoria. Y el sonrío complacido que en la perdida de una buena herramienta leal a su organización obtuvo una buena ganancia.

Esperaría paciente; eventualmente hará su movimiento y el mundo será suyo.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Oh mierda, sí que me he esmerado en este capítulos. Doce mil palabras, el capítulo más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida. De verdad espero que lo aprecien, en total Shirou ha evolucionado su poder, en total se ha introducido nobles fantasmas que no esperarían y así seguirá. Los Yggdmillennia han declarado su papel en este fic y la guerra del santo grial será un caos completo; una combinación de Fate extra y Fate / Apocrypha. Una guerra sin igual, en fin espero que el capítulo haya sido de su gusto, inicialmente habría una batalla entre un humano normal con un noble fantasma de mascara pero no pude encontrar un héroe legendario africano y pues después las ideas llegaron y tal, tenemos esto aquí. Próximo capítulo tenemos una gran batalla contra Einzbern y un antepasado apóstol muerto mostrara su deseo de enfrentamiento. **

**Tonaoe07**


End file.
